


Galahdian Dreams

by AmaraBliss



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy: Kingsglaive, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Comfort/Angst, Cousins, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, FFXV, FFXV Reader Insert, Falling In Love, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Final Fantasy XV AU, Final Fantasy XV Reader Insert, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Galahd, Galahd (Final Fantasy XV), Galahdian Culture (Final Fantasy XV), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Nyx Ulric, Mild Smut, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Princes & Princesses, Princess - Freeform, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Uncle regis, royal nyx ulric, royal!nyx, royal!nyx ulric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraBliss/pseuds/AmaraBliss
Summary: Your father was the King of Insomnia. He was good and just. You never thought you’d meet anyone like him after he was taken from the world. Your Uncle Regis, has taken the throne and followed through on your father’s plans. It was good to see the city in capable hands. Enter Nyx Ulric, refugee, Glaive, fighter…how is it he can see all your secrets? He knows how to set you off and he’s promised to not let you go…(AU for sure, Regis wasn’t supposed to take the throne, and our lovely Nyx has more of a past then we thought…)
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s), Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Nyx Ulric Reader, Nyx Ulric/Original Female Character(s), Nyx Ulric/Reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 75





	1. Abrupt Introductions, Rough Breakdowns

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Be aware, this chapter may be triggering for those who deal with thoughts of suicide. If you need help please reach out. I love you, and I'm so proud of you.
> 
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline
> 
> 1-800-273-8255

“You will escort my niece from this point on. Do you understand, Nyx Ulric?” King Regis held his gaze at the young man before. 

Nyx’s eyes shifted just for a moment toward the former princess of Insomnia. She looked so sad and something in him stirred. He knew exactly how she felt in that moment. 

Her home was no longer her’s. Forced to change in order to survive. Orphaned…

“Of course, your Majesty. I will do as you command.” Nyx planted his hand over his heart and bowed.

“Good…it is important for a bodyguard to understand his charge. Y/N,” Regis turned to you placing a hand on your arm, “this is for the best, I hope you will cooperate so he may do his job properly.”

“Yes uncle…of course.” You spoke quietly before glancing at this Glaive, “I appreciate everything you’re doing…under the circumstances…”

“I wish I could have done more…Your father was a great king and you mother a loving queen…I know they would have done the same had they ever been in the position I am in now.” Regis sighed his features softening, “I do this because I love you…and I do not want the same fate to befall you. It is only by the Six you were not in that caravan…”

“I won’t trouble you, I promise.” You stared into his eyes as you forced a smile, but your eyes were cold and distant, “I will do what is necessary…your Majesty…”

Nyx eyes widen slightly as you turned stepping away from Regis. He’d never seen anyone just leave the King’s presence before without being dismissed. Granted he and his people had only been filtering into the city within the last year, thanks to Regis’ extended hand of help, so his knowledge of Insomnian royal protocol was next to none.

“Uh…” Nyx glanced at you as you passed him. He cleared his throat bowing to Regis, “Your Majesty…”

“Go with your charge Glaive…keep her safe.” Regis’ eyes met Nyx’s directly as if to serve as a warning.

Nyx nodded once before turning briskly. He ran to catch up with you. He didn’t miss how you looked at him slightly irked by him placing an arm out to stop you, “Ma’am, I will go first.”

“As you see fit.” You took in a breath clenching your fists for a second.

He waved you out when he cleared the hallway and began following you down the many corridors, “Ma’am?”

“Yes?” You didn’t stop or look at him even for a second as he spoke to you.

“It would be a great benefit to know our destination.” He told you quickly, “So I can be better prepared…”

“You have nothing to worry about…” You looked at him finally pushing open a glass door, “We’re here.”

He hadn’t been to this part of the citadel before and he felt his mouth drop slightly as warm humid heat hit his face. A wide open greenhouse lay out before him. Colors of every kind sparkled from the flowers and leaves. It was winter in Insomnia, and this was…

“Are you going to stand there all day and gawk?” He looked over at you as you took off your cape hanging it up near some tools, “Or are you going to come in?”

“Forgive me ma’am…it…” He stopped as he shut the door to keep the heat inside.

“It what?” You asked as you tied an apron around you waist.

“Uh…” He tilted his head a little before he answered, “It reminds me of home, ma’am…”

You looked at him eyes flashing a little, “Like…Galahd?”

“Yes ma’am.” He nodded stepping in slowly.

“Hm…my father would bring back specimens from all his trips…” You spoke softly as you pulled on a glove, “Perhaps there is some piece of Galahd here…you’re welcome to look.”

“Thank you…ma’am.” Your eyes met his for the first time. He swallowed a little unsure of how to proceed.

Finally, you walked up to him holding out your ungloved hand, “I have a name…it’s certainly not ma’am…Y/N Lucis Caelum.”

He took your hand in his noting the softness of your skin, “Nyx Ulric.”

“Hm…” You shook his hand before letting it go, “Do you know plants?”

“Know? Uh, not particularly. No.” He shook his head as you walked back grabbing a watering can and a small handled carrier holding tools.

“Shame…I fear you’re going to be very bored.” You smiled, genuinely, and Nyx felt blessed to see it because it was lovely. Even if it did only last for a second.

“I learn fast…if it matters.” He sprinted to catch up with you as you walked through the garden, “I have a friend and we did know a thing or two about hops…”

“Hops? As in beer making?” You looked at him quzzically.

“Yes, ma’am…best brew of the capital…” He smiled and it slowly faded, “Well it was…”

You stopped and stared at him for a moment. You looked as if you had a thousand conversations you wanted to speak but not a single word made it past your lips. He could see such a strong wall behind your eyes. He understood it…

“Libertus had the green thumb.” He finally said to break the awkward tension, “I was more the face…”

“Ah…I see…” You nodded slowly turning from him silence falling again as you watered some plants. He shifted on the balls of his feet looking around the area. It was beautiful here and so unlike the rest of Insomnia. Here things felt alive.

“You can ask your questions if you like.” Your voice drew him back to the task at hand. You glanced over your shoulder, “But don’t expect it to be one sided.”

“…what happened?” He asked you seriously. A small breeze made the leaves sound like a wave as he watched you stand up stiffly.

You looked at him nose reddening from suppressed tears, “They were coming home from talks with…I think Lestallum…I don’t really remember…and a Nif hit squad bombed the caravan…”

“Why weren’t you with them?” He watched as it became a struggle to speak, “Y/N…why weren’t you with them? The Royal Family is supposed to travel together at all times…”

You took in a sharp breath, “…it was my birthday…and I stayed behind here with a friend and couple guards…I just….”

“You don’t have to say anymore…” Nyx took a step forward, “I understand.”

“Do you?” You looked up to his face an anger coming to your eyes.

“Yes…” He spoke straight faced, “You’re not the only one who’s lost people because of the Empire…you’re not the only one who’s lost a home because of it either…”

He watched as you took a step back looking at the ground, “This place…it’s all I have of my father anymore…He wasn’t a man who liked things.”

You went on taking off your glove before reaching out touch the leaves of a plant, “He liked to leave things behind…he wanted things to grow…”

“I’ve heard he was a kind king, that it was actually his idea to open the borders to us, Galahdians…” Nyx told you quietly, “I probably owe him my life, so it’s only fitting I protect yours.”

“For what it’s worth…” You whispered shutting your eyes, “which isn’t much anymore…”

“Whoa…” You looked at him as concern fell over his features, “Let’s make one thing clear, all life is sacred and created equally…Y/N, you’re not…”

“I’m tired…” You turned from him throwing the gloves in the box you carried as you walked away.

He stood there watching you for a moment before he followed you. Warning signs began signalling in his mind as he followed you all the way to your room. He stepped in clearing the room as his thoughts raced.

“All clear.” He stopped in front of you as you held the door.

“Thank you, you can go.” You waved for him to leave.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that ma’am.” Your eyes widened. Good you could still be surprised.

“Everything is clear…I don’t need your assistance any longer.” You told him quickly.

“No ma’am, there is a clear danger present.” Nyx stepped up to you leaning into your face becoming very serious, “I promised to protect you, that means even from yourself.”

You looked away from him shaking your head, “I have no intention…”

“Say it to my face.” His eyes narrowed in for the kill, “If you really mean it…say it to my face.”

The same emotional tells from before. Cold distant eyes full of a hurricane of self loathing. He knew that storm well, weathered it from time to time still himself, “I…”

“So…what…the plan was get a guard…a good one…” He reached up for the door pushing it closed, “Try to get them relaxed…disinterested in your hobbies…come back here…”

He moved across the room scanning everything until your eyes flickered toward the bookshelf. He walked over reaching for a decorated box as you spoke, “You have no right!”

He glared at you holding up the box from your reach. He turned reaching inside pulling out a pill bottle…one of many… He turned back clenching his jaw, “Well here…”

He shoved the box into your hands roughly making a few of the bottles fall out as he spoke, “You can do it, but I’m going to be right here to save you.”

Tears welled up into your eyes as your face reddened, “You don’t even know me!”

“I don’t need to know you to know that you’re hurting!” He shouted back at you, “I don’t need to know you to want to keep you safe!”

You let out a scream throwing the box at him. He shielding his head with is arm only lowering it when you looked him in the eye, “Get out!”

“No.” He flexed his hands as he shook his head, “I’m not going to leave you like this.”

“I don’t want you here!” You came up to pounding your fist into his chest, “Leave!”

“I won’t.” Six, he knew this pain. He knew this process and he wished someone had been there with him, “I won’t ever leave you like this.”

You screamed as tears pooled down your face. A years worth of holding it all in coming out all at once. You pushed him, punched him, and he just stood there until you couldn’t stand anymore. 

His arms wrapped around you as he helped you to the floor. You cried into his chest, wails of loss, of resentment and shame. He sighed rubbing your back slowly trying to help you find a steady breathing pattern again.

“Your ladyship!” Guards burst into the room no doubt alarmed by the commotion from a moment ago.

Nyx looked at them shielding you from the world as he pledged he would, “We’re fine here…”


	2. Standing By

[Originally posted by vlricnyx](https://tmblr.co/ZbkfSe2jF_Ps1)

Your eyes slowly opened and the first thing you began feel was a throbbing headache. As it overtook you everything began to catch up. You sat up too quickly making the room spin.

You grimaced as you put a hand to your face. You couldn’t believe how big of a fool you had made yourself in front of a complete stranger… You couldn’t believe how quickly he’d figured you out. How did he know…everything…

You turned to throw your legs off the bed but froze seeing Nyx asleep in a chair off to the side. You stared at him, arms crossed, head tilted to one side, legs stretched out in front of him. You took the moment to really look at him. As much as it pained to you admit it, you didn’t remember too much of the day before, before he confronted you. At that moment things began to become very clear.

His sharp blue eyes had cracked every wall you’d put up around you. His words had hurt because they were true, but it was how much pain he held in his eyes that had pierced your heart. Making it shatter with each word he spoke about how he wouldn’t leave you.

Everyone always did…

Now you found his Galahdian form resting and vulnerable. How he was accepted into the Glaive with so many visible tattoos and piercings…well things have changed since Regis took over…

You looked away from him feeling your nose tickle. You swallowed down the well of emotions that were creeping up on you. Almost a year later you couldn’t think of your parents without falling down a rabbit hole…

“Princess?” You jumped looking back to Nyx as he began to sit up, “Sorry ma’am…I…”

“I’m not a princess…not anymore.” You corrected him as you brushed a few locks of hair behind your ear, “…you didn’t need to stay.”

“I know.” Nyx nodded a little bit as he rolled neck some, “I wanted to.”

“I…I don’t understand you.” You spoke softly watching him stand up stretching as he did.

A little smirk showed up on his lips as he looked into your eyes, “Because you don’t know me yet.”

“Yet…you think you’ve figured me all out?” You looked away from him as his gaze once again seemed to pierce a veil you weren’t ready to lift yet.

“No, not all of you, just a very scary and lonely part.” He spoke very clearly, but not in a way that spoke down about what had happened the night before, “I’m sure I’ll get to know the rest of you over time.”

“I’m surprised you want to…” You hung your head a little, “I remember hitting you…at least once pretty hard…”

“You have a decent left hook, yes.” He chuckled a little, “I’m going to be outside…if you need anything.”

You looked at him as he bowed before turning away. When he shut the door behind himself you pushed yourself out of bed. As you walked toward your closet your eyes caught the box you’d thrown at him. Unbroken and full of the prescriptions.

Your heart raced as you stared at them. All of them were yours…several were stocked up from months skipping doses. Your hand snaked up to your throat as you felt hot shame creep over yourself.

You shook your head trying to push everything away. You stepped into your closet looking at all the bright colors you used to wear. None of it seemed appropriate anymore as you reached up for a soft grey sweater. It was obviously a man’s sweater, with big wooden buttons down the front.

You held it to your face taking in a deep breath as you felt tears trickled down your cheeks, “I can’t…dad…please help me…”

You took in a shuttered breath before letting it out slowly hanging the sweater back up before pulling on a pair of grey pants and a simple black top with long sleeves. Your hand reached up grazing pink sweater that hung gently next to the grey one as you moved past it on the way out.

When you stepped out of your room, you caught Nyx on his phone. He snapped to attention putting it away as he looked at you. You tried to give him a smile, “You don’t have to stop on my account.”

“It can wait ma’am.” He told you quietly as he looked you over. You shifted a little before he smiled, “Where to this morning?”

“Breakfast…from there we’ll…figure it out.” You looked at his face seeing how tired he was, “If you need to go home…you can. I feel really awful for keeping you here last night.”

“Thank you, but I’m alright.” He cleared his throat a little, “You’ll have to forgive me though, I have nog memorized where everything is in the Citadel…and I assume you’re not going to the main cafeteria…”

“Yeah, no…I don’t really go down there…” You shook your head as you began leading him down the hall.

“Too common for you?” He glanced at you as kept his eyes scanning around.

“No…We get the same food as everyone else…” You rolled your eyes always tired of the royal jabs from people, “It’s just too exposed…”

You noticed him looking at you before you were able to look away, “That sounds like there’s a story there.”

“There may be…are you asking about it?” You crossed your arms over your chest looking as you kept walking down the hall.

He tilted his head a little, “Yes?”

You let out a soft huff to hide your laugh, “You sound very confident…is this something I should expect from you?”

“I am always confident.” He looked down into your eyes as you stopped in front of a set of doors, “For example, on the other side of this door is the private dining room for the royal family.”

“Oh really?” You watched him nod that confident smile seeping into his eyes.

“Yes.” He opened the door seeing both King Regis and Prince Noctis sitting at the table being served. You stepped in after he cleared the room toward your normal chair. You glanced at him as he followed pulling out your chair, “Ma’am…”

“…thank you.” You took your seat as he stepped away, “Good morning uncle…Noctis.”

“Morning…” Noctis slurred into his hand he leaned on as he absently stirred what you assumed had been cereal at one point.

“Noctis sit up.” Regis told as he glanced at you over a document in his hand, “Good morning, Y/N. Did you sleep well?”

“Uh…I suppose I did, yes.” You reached for some fruit and cream. Truth was you felt really rested, which was unusual from your normal.

“And did your new escort have trouble arriving this morning?” You raised your gaze seeing your uncle looking over to Nyx.

“No, he didn’t.” You moved your hands to your lap sensing the rising tension. You watched as Noctis sat up looking at you apologetically already.

“Then his wrinkled attire is something that is acceptable?” You sat still as he stood up walking over to Nyx, “You’re a Glaive…it starts with presence, does it not?”

You looked back seeing Nyx looking straight ahead, “Yes, sir, it does.”

“And your excuse for your present state?” Regis’ eyes narrowed on him.

“I have none, sir, it’s unacceptable.” Nyx stayed still.

Before your uncle could continue his tirade, you stood up, “It’s not his fault uncle, it’s mine. He didn’t go home last night.”

You heard Noctis choking on something behind you. Regis turned and looked at you his stern gaze making your hands clench. Your eyes flicked between him and Nyx behind him as he spoke, “He did not go home, you say?”

“Yes…He…I teased him…” You looked into Regis’ eyes, “Poor fellow… Most of the guards you’ve assigned me wouldn’t have taken my request to sit outside all night as legitimate and would have just left…but this man…he not only stayed, but he saw right through me. Yet he still stayed to prove a point, that he is trustworthy and true to his cause.”

You could see Regis fuming before he turned back to Nyx, “Report to Drautos and get a replacement for the day and see that you do not arrive in this state again.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Nyx clicked his heels together placing a hand over his heart before bowing low. His eyes glanced up to you as before he turned and left the room.

“I would appreciate it if you did not antagonize the guards anymore, Y/N.” Regis walked back to his seat as the door shut behind Nyx, “They have a job, let them do it.”

You stood there for a moment longer before you started for the door. You paused as Regis called after you, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m no longer hungry. I think I’ll get a head start on my studies.” You didn’t turn around as you spoke, “You can have the new guard meet me at the library.”

[Originally posted by jennyofvengerberg](https://tmblr.co/ZWBFua2at1a03)

Drautos looked at Nyx sitting across of him, “You had to expect it…”

“I…honestly didn’t think about it…I slept in chair; I didn’t realize Glaive jackets were so…finicky.” Nyx leaned on his hand starring at his commander.

“In a chair?” Drautos sighed as he looked back at the formal reprimand that he had to fill out.

“Uh…yeah. First night on the job was a bit more complicated then I anticipated.” Nyx sighed looking out the window at the training grounds, “Her Ladyship needed…help…”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Drautos looked at him curiously and concerned, “Nyx…”

“You know how I can pick up on things…” Nyx looked at him as he put his thumb in his mouth, “It’s my job to make sure she’s safe…that’s all that I did.”

“A job that is really beneath your position.” Drautos flipped the sheet around tapping a pen where Nyx needed to sign.

“Don’t start again.” Nyx rolled his eyes as he picked up the pen.

“You should have my job at least.” Drautos pushed watching him sign, “Nyx, I can get…”

“I don’t want it.” He tossed the pen down as he stood up, “It’s nice for once being a nobody. Even if it’s just for the workday…”

Drautos stared up at him nodding a little, “Right…well…don’t forget that you will always be someone to your people, Nyx.”

“Yeah, you and everyone else never let me forget.” He raised his arm up to Drautos as he stood, “For hearth and home.”

“Hearth and home.” Drautos smiled at him connecting his forearm to Nyx’s, “Get some rest.”

“Yeah…” Nyx nodded a little as he turned before he stopped, “Oh…uh…can you do me a favor? Email me what we have on her Ladyship? I get the feeling she’s not going to open up unless I get an in.”

“…is this really happening?” Drautos watched Nyx roll his eyes as he began to laugh, “Nyx Ulric can’t pull all the information he needs to conquer his quest?”

“Okay first of all…she’s not a quest.” Nyx pointed at him smirking a little, “She is a job…and I don’t like to flake out and not do a job 100%, you know that.”

“Right, better remember to just keep it a job.” Drautos sat down again making a note, “I’ll get what I can to you, but please get some rest, sir.”

“You’re the sir now, not me.” Nyx called back to him as he left the office. He undid a few buttons on his jacket.

Everything was busy in the Glaive halls. New recruits poured in daily as more refugees came. Nyx glanced around at everyone looking at him. He sighed shaking his head a little as stepped outside into the cold sunlight.

He took in a deep breath letting it out slowly watching his breath unfurl in the winter air, “Nyx Ulric? Hey you know Nyx Ulric?”

He looked over at some young looking Crownesguard looking around for him. Nyx sighed walking toward him, “I’m Nyx.”

This muscle head of a guy stopped and looked at him, “Damn, you’re a hard guy to find.”

“Sorry, was getting my ass reamed for poor uniform attire.” Nyx smirked at him, “Did you need something?”

“Right, sorry. Uh, this is gift from Lady Y/N.” He held out a bag to him, “She convinced Prince Noctis to let me deliver it for her. She said you’d understand it.”

Nyx took the bag reaching inside. He glanced at the relaxed attire the guy wore, a pair of dark jeans and a tank, “So if I become a Crownesguard, do we all get to dress like this?”

“Heh, nah… this is just how the prince likes us. Hates the uniformity of everything. Plus he’s attending high school outside of the Citadel. Helps us blend in.” He smiled at him a little, “I gotta get back…it was good meeting you. I’m sure we’ll see each other around.”

“Uh yeah…” Nyx pulled out a box from the bag before he looked up, “Hey, kid, what’s your name?”

“Gladio Amicitia.” He smirked raising a hand toward him as he walked off, “See you around!”

“Huh…” Nyx smiled a little noting that not all Citadel brats were terrible people. He looked back to what he was holding, and his smile faded away. It was the box from your room.

He swallowed lifting the lid seeing all the prescriptions inside. His eyes flicked to the lid where a sticky note sat plastered on the inside, _‘Sorry…gift of good faith – Y/N’_

He sighed looking up at the Citadel as he put the box back in the bag. He pulled out his phone as he began walking toward the bus stop sending a text to Drautos.

Nyx -Who you putting with her Ladyship?-

Drautos -Pelna, why?-

Nyx -…put Luche with her…he’s more perceptive.-

Drautos -Something I should know?-

Nyx -nah, everything should be fine. Just make sure it happens. My charge, my responsibility.-

Later that day after a long and much needed nap and a hot shower he walked out taking a seat as he flipped on the television. He sighed trying to get comfortable. His eyes flicked over to his desk where he tossed your ‘gift.’

He tried his best to ignore the nagging feeling in his head, but his eyes kept trailing back to the bag. Finally, he cursed the Six above getting up walking over to it pulling out the box. He sat down looking at the bottles and their names.

He tapped on the computer searching each of the names. Most of them were pain killers, big ones, and a couple of anti-depressants. He chewed on this thumb staring at the bottles for a long time before he opened his email seeing the email Drautos promised him.

He opened up the file seeing the basics. Your birthday, height, weight, etc… there wasn’t a whole lot about you though…just your status. It was like you barely existed.

He tapped his middle finger on the desk thinking, before he rested his hands on the keyboard typing your name slowly into the search bar. He stared at it a long time before he tapped enter.

He watched the first thing pop up be the death of your parents. He sighed refining his search to set specific dates. He didn’t want to get to the present…he wanted to know about you before.

The first article that popped out was an expose piece on just you entitled, ‘Princess Y/N, leading the way’ attached with a bright smiling photo of you. It was about how much you aspired to be like your father.

_“He leads with compassion and a longing to see Insomnia grow. What more could you want? He sees all of his citizens as family, which is why we decided together to expand the hospital and set up a facility for our returning soldiers. If it proves successful, we’d like to expand out to Duscae.”_

Article after article that he read was full of hope for the future. You were a genuine light and it seemed that the Insomian public loved you. He laughed a little watching a video of you being chased by school children.

“Now, now, that’s not fair.” He watched as your eyes light up from the offscreen voice. It was deep and rich sounding, “Your legs are too long, they can hardly keep up!”

“What does his majesty King Malcolm command then?” Nyx perked up as your father came onto the screen. He’d seen pictures of him and always deemed him a compassionate person, but to see him alive and moving was surreal. The Lucian line was a strong one, but unlike King Regis, Malcolm was talk and lanky with soft caring eyes. He wasn’t rigid like his younger brother.

“I demand that my daughter…never fall for a trap!” He wrapped his arms around you lifting slightly as the children giggled around the pair of you. You looked so happy in each moment, knowing what was to come made it all the sadder.

Nyx knew he was getting closer as the articles turned to you speaking out for peace between Niflheim and Lucis territory. Between you and your father even he believed what you were saying.

“Oh shit…” His eyes widened by the next article title… ‘Insomnia’s Crowned Princess Gunned Down: City Gathers in Support”

He read the article over and over, before pulling up another screen typing furiously to pull up more information. It was bad. The whole situation. Your guard wasn’t nearby, and you were taken down. It nearly took out your heart, and you had been in surgery for more than 12 hours to repair the damage. They kept you in a medically induced coma for weeks.

When you finally woke up the world had changed drastically. Your father had positioned troops in a defensive manor and the wall was raised around the city. In an attempt to get a better power source as a back up for the city the King and Queen went to Lestallum to seek options. You were left home to heal.

Boom…life altering events in the course of a year. No wonder you felt the way you did…

The next day he reported early waiting outside your room. When the door opened he looked over seeing you step out. Your surprised look made him smile, “What, did you miss me?”

“I hardly know you. So…” You looked away from him.

“Well hopefully…that will change.” He began walking with you, “Breakfast?”

“Passing this morning…” You sighed glancing at him, “I’m really sorry about yesterday, it didn’t even occur to me…”

“Yeah, your uncle is kind of a hard ass.” He smirked when you looked at him. He simply shrugged, “I tend to speak my mind, if you don’t like it let me know.”

“No, it’s refreshing.” You smiled for the first time. It was small but it was there, “I need to finish a paper today…you’re not magically an expert on political sciences, are you?”

“Hm…probably not the same as yours. If we were in Galahd I could probably help you out.” He sighed a little as he scanned down the hall, “But like I said the other day, I learn fast.”

“Do you? Have you magically learned about green housing overnight?” You looked at him with an amused look.

“No, but that’s on the list.” He swallowed as he began to see where the line of questions would take them.

You looked at him as you continued to walk with him, “Are you really going to make me ask?”

“Yes, yes, I do believe I will make you ask.” He nodded with a smirk.

“Well what did you learn in twenty-four hours?” You crossed your arms moving ahead of him as he slowed down.

“…that you lied to me…” He stopped in the hall as your head snapped back to him.


	3. Chipping Away

“I beg your pardon?” Your eyes narrowed on his face.

“You can beg all you want but I won’t pardon you.” He put his hands on his hips smirking at you.

How could someone be accusing you of lying and act as if it meant nothing and everything all at once. It was infuriating, “I never lied to you, I would-”

“You said you stayed behind for your birthday! But your parents didn’t leave your side until you woke up. Then they went to Lestallum for talks.” He interrupted taking a step towards you.

“No, you assumed you had all the facts! You didn’t let me finish claiming you understood! I was going to tell you exactly what happened!” You stepped toward as well practically nose to nose with him, “I do not lie to people. I abhor the entire act.”

You only turned from him when he looked away dropping his arms. Your face was hot, and it felt like hot coals had dropped down the back of your sweater, “You’re right, I…I’m sorry…I thought…I assumed the rest. I shouldn’t have done that.”

You put a hand to your face as you shut your eyes taking a deep breath, “Why…why did you try to find out more? What’s the point?”

He stepped forward, enough that you could feel the heat coming off him before he spoke softly, “Because…I don’t want to fail you.”

You turned dropping your hand as you looked up to his face, it was full of sincerity, which surprised you. We’re you so numb to the , “Fail me? Don’t you mean fail King Regis?”

“No.” He shook his head staring into your eyes, “No, I meant you. I’m not protecting the king, I’m protecting you, and I looked everything up because without knowing who you are…I can’t help you.”

“I didn’t ask for help…” You threw your arms out feeling frustration bubbling up inside of you.

“I didn’t mean…” He raised his voice stopping to take a deep breath in looking away from you as he regained his composure, “I didn’t mean that you need help…I just mean I want to make sure you can do anything and not have to worry about feeling unsafe.”

“Why? Why would you want that?” You shook your head watching him turn away from you putting his hands to back of his head, “It’s your second day on the job, you know nothing about me, and it’s your job to protect me not-”

“Because I get it!” He turned back looking to you, his face falling as his eyes saddened, “I get being in your home but it not being yours. Then having to tip toe around everyone because you have a position to fill that you’re not even sure you want anymore. I guess I could be assuming, but two days ago the woman I saw in the throne room was ready to give it all up…I know because I tried to give up too…”

He raised his coat sleeve showing a deep scar. You felt yourself take in a sharp breath. Hesitantly you raised your hands up touching his wrist where the scar ended. You let out your breath slowly, “…you’re still here…”

“Yeah…I had a really good friend who recognized the signs.” You felt his eyes watching you carefully, “She saved my life that day…stuck with me until I could feel whole again by just being me.”

He went on as you pulled your hands away still feeling the burn of the scar on your fingertips, “I’m not here to just protect you from the world… well I am, but that’s the easy part…I’m here to help you rebuild yourself. Find a home inside you…”

“That’s not your job…” You shook your head turning from him tensing as he grabbed your arm gently.

“It is my job, and the sooner you accept that the less I’ll stop pushing.” Nyx let your arm go as you stared at him, “Now I’m really sorry for how I just acted. I shouldn’t have and never will again assume anything about you. But I need you to understand…I’m not going anywhere and the more I know about you, the more I can keep you safe.”

“…fine…” You barely whispered as you nodded slowly before turning from him. His words word oddly comforting. Glancing over at him you began to wonder how much he actually did ‘get’, “…thank you…”

“Of course, ma’am.” You heard him step in line behind you. You both walked in heavy silence for a long time. You knew he didn’t have any idea of where he was going so you took different routes as you fell deeper and deeper down a hole you had not been in a long time. Finally, you reached a decision as you slowed down stopping in one of the many empty halls.

His footsteps behind you came to a soft stop as concern laced his voice, “Ma’am?”

“It was my birthday….” You said quietly as you hugged yourself, “Being the Crown Princess didn’t allow for many close friends, but Celia and Aubrey…they were the daughters of my mother’s attendant. Twins…”

“Not to sound like a complete man…” Nyx cleared his throat attempting to ease the tension with his smirk, “they sound fun already.”

You nodded turning to him finally, “They were. They really were…anyways they convinced their mom, who convinced my mother, who convinced my father to let them take me out for the night. To which I begged for less security…the first twenty-four years of my life I had been monitored like a hawk could I please just have one night for my twenty-fifth?”

You looked at Nyx and smiled sadly as you took a step toward the window looking outside at the city, “I had a blast. I danced, I drank…got hit on by complete strangers…the whole night was magical, and I was completely enraptured by the spell. So much I didn’t see the signs I was trained to see. I trusted them, so why did I need my guard up?”

“They weren’t drinking…they walked out ahead of me, but behind the guard…” Your eyes dimmed as you went on, “Turns out I didn’t actually have two friends, but instead two very close enemys…Celia knocked out the guard and Aubrey turned a gun on me.”

“I-it happened so fast. God it was so loud and just felt like a sting before it…” You put a hand to your head shutting your eyes, “…and the screaming around me…a-and I couldn’t breathe…”

“Shh…” He stepped forward hesitantly reaching up with his hands as if he didn’t know what to do with them, until finally placing one hand on your shaking arm. You looked up at him seeing how concerned he was, “you’re safe…”

You sniffed brushing a tear away nodding as he moved his hand up and down your arm in a comforting motion, “I was told later that uh…they were part of a radical movement that believed…that believed those who were part of the Lucian line needed to be eradicated. Stop the line…stop the power of the crystal…return it to the people.”

You cleared your throat as more tears slipped down your face before looking at him at him again a sad laugh coming from your throat, “Funny thing is, I don’t even have the power of the kings. They Six deemed me unworthy…”

You saw his eyes widened as his hand fell away from your arm, “What?”

“Mmhm…” You nodded looking away feeling a little angry that the gods didn’t deem you fit enough, you weren’t too proud to admit that, “it’s why I’m no longer in line of succession. Can’t protect a city without the power of kings…Regis made sure that was the first thing to be taken care of after my father passed away. Him and the whole council actually.”

“But…I thought it was in your blood.” Nyx questioned as you stepped away.

“Yeah…it’s supposed to be…it brought up a lot of unnecessary questioning.” You glanced at him as he walked with you, “I am my father’s daughter, in case you doubted it.”

“I would never. It’s not my place.” He smiled a little as you both fell quiet again walking down the hall again. Finally he looked at you licking his lips, “Thank you for telling me all that…”

“I really don’t know how it could help you…but you’re…persistence has moved me to hear you out more.” You hugged yourself before looking at him again as he chuckled.

“Presistance…that’s one way to put it.” He bit his lips looking at you in that careful way he did. It was as if he was deciding if you were ready for what he had to say, “I could tell you if you want to know. I have to warn you it’s uh…based on some assumptions from the information you just gave me.”

“It’s alright, people always assume a lot about me…” You sighed giving him a small smile.

“Right, I bet. Feel free to correct me…” He nodded before putting his hands together like a prayer in front of him, “I bet you’re not fond of guns. Just hearing the noise of one still takes you back to that moment.”

“Go on…” You shifted a little bit impressed how good he was at this, though anyone would guess this first part.

“You’re also probably not fond of crowds…” He tilted his head a little bit, “Knowing just these two things, if say we’re ever at a ceremony that involves a gun salute…I may have some coping ideas to help you get through the noise and being in front of so many people. Or if we’re in a situation, Six forbid it, and a gun is involved…knowing how your first attack happened gives me a better idea of how may react next time.”

“However the most important fact you should know…” He stopped you to make sure you understood, “I will never carry gun to protect you.”

“You won’t?” You squinted at him skeptically, “How does that make sense?”

“I’m a Glaive. You know that our abilities enhance us and grant us the gift of kings. So, I’m not required to use a gun,” He told you before patting the kukris at his side, “and I prefer my homelands weapon.”

“A dagger?” You quirked an eyebrow watching his face contort.

“Excuse you…this is not a dagger…” He pointed at it protectively.

“Well, forgive me…I’m not an expert on exotic weaponry from Galahd.” You crossed your arms beginning to walk again around a corner, “I suppose I’ll have to try and read up on them.”

“Oh yeah? Where are you going to do…that?” You looked back at him and smiled as he looked around at the Citadel library impressed. Your last guard had no interest in reading and did everything he could to keep you from coming here. That or he’d simply let you stay here and require you to meet him after so many hours.

“You can start here, weaponry I believe is on the third floor…” You pointed toward the stairs before pointed to the back corner, “I’ll be in the political sciences, far right corner.”

“Uh…I think I’ll just stick with you for now.” Nyx snapped his attention back to you as he stepped forward quickly doing scan of the room.

You stopped and looked at him curiously, “I’m not going to lose my shadow for a while, am I?”

“No…” He shook his head a little a small smile reached his eyes, “Not until we get more comfortable with one another, ma’am.”

“Alright…fine. I surrender, but on one condition. One I’ve already asked you about…” You pointed at his face, “Stop calling me ma’am, Nyx Ulric…”

He rolled his eyes nodding, “Fine…on the amendment of the condition that I go back to ma’am in the presence of superiors.”

“Deal.” You held you hand out to him smiling as he took your hand giving it a firm shake. You turned heading back to your usual desk, “You really should find a book or something though, you’re not allowed to use your phone in here.”

Nyx surprised you as he helped you find books on the topics you were looking for which was next to non-existent. International relations was only just beginning and when your country was constantly at war with the rest of the world it made it hard. Your father had breached the wall successfully branching out across the sea to Altissia and had just begun extending a hand of friendship to Galahd.

You looked over to Nyx at the thought. He was leaning back thumbing through a book. Taking a breath in you finally worked up the nerve to speak, “Uh…can I ask you a question?”

“You certainly can.” He glanced up closing the book, “Though I don’t think I can be much help to your current topic.”

“No, it’s not about this…” You pushed your computer away from you, picking up your pen twisting the cap, “I was wondering if you’d tell me about Galahd.”

Surprise rippled over his features as he put the book down on the table, “Galahd…um…why? I mean I’m happy to answer what I can, but…”

“But what?” You leaned forward slightly.

“I guess I’m just surprised you care at all.” He looked down to his hands, “I mean no disrespect, but most Insomnians have very little interest in us.”

“I do.” His eyes rose up meeting yours and you smiled a little, “My father did…He would often speak in admiration of Galahd. Your home is a strong successful sovereign nation and while many people considered it foolish to stay apart from Lucis he was always on your side.”

“Was he?” Nyx eyes widened when you nodded, “I didn’t know that.”

“Mmhmm…” You nodded smiling more as you talked about your father, “The last time he was there was about 4 or 5 years ago. He was meeting with your queen and her advisors. He was hoping to open trade routes…”

“…and then Niflheim happened…” You watched as his features became rigid.

“I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have-” You began to apologize but he stood up shaking his head.

“It’s not your fault…” He wiped a hand over his face before turning from you. He was obviously shaken suddenly, “I’m not the only one they’ve taken people from…ask your questions…”

You swallowed before looking to the pen in your hand focusing on it, “It’s not really a question…more conversation…My father said it was beautiful. A place full of wonderful colors and a culture that was not just rituals and statuses…but a daily lifestyle.”

“Pro aris et focis.” You looked back to him as he turned around slowly, “It means, for hearth and home. Anything we do…we do with purpose to preserve the future.”

“I’ve never heard that language before…” You pried as he took a seat again having calmed down.

“It’s old…really old. No one actually speaks it anymore believing it to be the dead language of Solheim.” Nyx told you as crossed his arms putting up that barrier you knew all too well, “Which is just one more reason to love Galahd. We probably had the most ruins of the old world.”

“I’ve heard, I didn’t realize someone had accessed their lexicon.” You smiled a little, “My father only really told me about the Boral Bay. He wanted to bring all of us with him, but Clarus and Cor advised him against it.”

“Boral was beautiful and full of excitement.” Nyx smiled as he took his seat again, “It’s great place to hold talks. Relaxing, but still showcasing everything Galahd has to offer.”

“He wanted to go to your capitol in Gaeris to not inconvenience Queen Selena, but she insisted on making the journey to Boral.” You looked down smiling as you thought about it, “He was disappointed, he was hoping to see more of your land.”

“Well…the queen…she was always cautious of strangers.” Nyx sighed as he spoke quietly, “But from what I understood she was hoping things would have worked out with King Malcolm. Border patrols had begun to catch Niflheim spies collecting data, scavenging dig sites…the day we lost the queen was the day Galahd was truly lost to the world.”

You reached across the table placing your hand on his arm. He looked at you and there was this silent moment between the two of you. A small connection and you imagine this was what he meant when he said ‘I get it.’ 

You visibly see it in his eyes the loss of home and people. He did get it, he understood, and it was a nice feeling to have someone to share it with. He cleared his throat looking away, “How does talking about my homeland help your with your paper?”

“Oh…uh…” You looked back to your laptop seeing your paper on the screen cursor blinking in a taunting way, “I’m doing my dissertation on international relations and how they are necessary for the success of peace. I want to continue my father’s dream to become united as much as possible.”

“Sounds like just that, a dream. The worlds been fighting longer then we’ve been alive.” Nyx tilted his head letting his eyes trace over your face, “You really think talking can bring everyone together?”

“No.” You shook your head before looking at him again, “There’s a time and a place for it though and it begins here…”

You pointed between you and him as you went on, “…between two people. Perhaps if you can help me understand your home, how you think, how you respond…then just like you need to know about me…together we will react for the better outcome.”

“You know…” He smirked looking away, “You’re pretty smart for a princess.”

“I’m not a princess…” You scowled looking away from him closing your laptop.

“Maybe not by title anymore.” He stood up as he grabbed the books you had borrowed giving you a smile, “But you still care like one.”


	4. Paying Dues in Royal Affairs

(Gif credit amarabliss)

“Scourge….” Nyx sat next to you looking at an old new paper clipping a bulb had been wrapped in, “Scooourrrgeee…What is it? This isn’t the first time I’ve seen this word around the city.”

“You’ve never heard of scourge? Starscrouge…” He looked at you as you leaned back on your heels, “Really?”

“Uh…is it a rock band or something?” He watched your eyes get wider as you stared at him in disbelief. He shouldn’t be surprised, it’s a look you gave him a lot over the last month. Apparently Galahd and Insomnia were different in a lot of ways, most of what you had considered everyday knowledge was news to him and his fellow Galahdians.

“No…” You shook your head before pulling off your gardening gloves, “No…Nyx it’s uh a very scary disease, it has an almost 100% fatality rate.”

“What?” He looked at the paper clipping headline again ‘Scourge enters city limits,’ “This is…like from a year ago. What happened?”

“I don’t really recall…” You frowned shaking your head, “I wasn’t exactly coherent at the time, but cases here in the city are low as far as I know. Only an Oracle can cure it, and right now there’s only two in the world, Queen Sylva and Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae.”

“There’s only two people in the entire world that save people from a death disease…” Nyx shook his head looking up at the sky through the greenhouse glass, “Maybe someone up there should rethink the math…”

“I don’t disagree with you.” You sighed shaking your head, “If they really cared they would have prevented the meteor that causes the disease to begin with…it would solve a lot of problems actually.”

“No meteor, no deamons.” Nyx gave you a sad smile, “Well the gods are on my shit list again.”

“Do they really ever get off the shit list?” You smirked as you stood up putting away your tools.

“Oh! Is that a joke?” Nyx laughed a little as you shrugged, “I’ll be damned…the lady has a sense of humor.”

“I’m not always a political guru…” You wiped your hands on your apron, how you never got you clothes dirty impressed him. He’d helped you a couple times and Drautos had to give him another talking to, luckily just warnings this time due to the nature of it all.

“No obviously not.” He stood up looking at you, smirk growing as he talked “You’re also a gardener who apparently moonlights as a comedian.”

“Ha ha…the Glaive thinks he’s so funny…” You rolled your eyes picking up your gardening box, “Can you please spritz everything?”

“Spritz! Spritzing!” He could hear you giggling as you walked away and he picked up the hose misting everything you had just planted. He found guarding you extremely easy and natural. Especially since you let your wall down some.

He still had to fight you to open up, but it wasn’t as difficult as he initially thought it would be. Okay that was a lie he kept telling himself to not just grab you and start shaking you. All in all, he enjoyed the quiet you created around yourself.

“Why can’t he just leave it alone!?” His head snapped over toward the small shed you had walked over to. Bushes blocked his view of you and whoever you were yelling at.

He dropped the hose taking off into a sprint as another voice began to raise over yours. His hand fell to his kukris as he took a deep breath reminding himself to see the situation first before acting.

“Y/N, you have a responsibility-” Nyx moved around the bushes that had blocked his view seeing a councilmember. His face was red in anger as he tried to tower over you.

“You!” You pointed in his face making him step back. Good for you, Nyx thought to himself, “And everyone else are the ones who pushed me off to the sidelines when Regis stepped in. You all found my worth next to nothing with out the power of the crystal. Now you want to parade me around like a piece of meat…to be handed of to some highborn schmuck! I won’t do it!”

“Y/N, this is not a request from me but the king…” He man reached for your hand and you recoiled.

“Whoa hey…” Nyx stepped in between the two of you, “Walk away, sir.”

“You do not get to order me around.” The man glared at him, “This is a matter…”

“This is a matter that is clearly done.” Nyx shut him down as he glanced back to you, “Ma’am, I believe we’re running late.”

You took in a deep breath looking at him nodding slowly as you caught his drift, “Yes…we are…”

Nyx smirked as you tore of your apron slamming it into the man’s chest as you walked past. As he followed you the man latched on to his arm stopping him, “Learn your place lahdy…”

“What did you just say, Randall?” They both looked at you. Your face was turning red with rage. Nyx had never seen this side of you before and he hoped he’d never be in the receiving end of it. The way your eyes darkened, and hair seemed to stand on end…it was terrifying.

“My lady…” He began to backpedal quickly taking his hand back.

“You should be ashamed of yourself! If my father we’re still alive…” You stepped toward him but was intercepted. Nyx was looking down into your eyes with a cool calmness, “Nyx…”

Nyx felt his chest burn with fire that he couldn’t act on, but he would be the better man. He had to be the better man, “Good day, sir.”

You didn’t resist him as he escorted you out and he didn’t speak as you both walked down the hall. Finally, after putting in some distance from the greenhouse, you spoke breaking the tense silence between the two of you, “Nyx…”

“It’s fine.” He cut you off quickly. It wasn’t fine, it would never be fine.

“No, it’s not!” You stopped looking at him with such a heartbreaking ache, at least there was one person in this city that didn’t look at him like he was dirt, “What Randall did…Nyx…I’m so sorry…”

“I’m fine…what’s a racial slur among councilmembers…” As much as he wanted to play it off that everything was okay. It wasn’t, belittling others because they were different never would be. Hostilities against his people were rising and it was worrying, “At least I didn’t get spit on. Today is a good day.”

He watched you hang your head, “This…this is so wrong…my father is turning in his grave.”

“Yeah, probably, but not much we can do about it.” He stepped closer to you a playful smile appearing on his lips, “I mean if you wanna make me feel better…”

“I will not…” You raised your eyes to meet his trying not to smile, “I will not give into your demands.”

“But I was just insulted…I deserve it.” Nyx smirked wiggling his eyebrows, “And that wonderful sweet lady of a cook never tells you no.”

You rolled your eyes before nodding, “Well…I suppose I could use some chocolate cake right now too…”

Nyx drew his elbow in while making a fist in victory before he asked his question, “So…before I rushed in…who was serving you up and for what?”

You shook your head frowning, “The King has requested my presence at a gathering…a ball actually…where several candidates will be present to consider me for marriage…”

“Marriage? Seriously?” His eyes widened as he shook his head, “Shouldn’t he be marrying off his own son first?”

“I’m sure Noctis will also be suffering through this as well.” You smiled sadly, “And I apparently still have some value in this place.”

Nyx stopped the outside the kitchen door touching your arm gently, “Hey…”

You stopped looking at him with your beautiful eyes. Shit everything about you was elegant and perfection. He wished he was in a position to help you see that. You smiled at him reassuringly, “I’m alright, I didn’t mean it that way. I meant in the game of it all.”

“Ah right, just checking.” He nodded before opening the door entering first, looking around at all the cooks and kitchen staff, seeing no threat he stepped aside, “Ma’am…”

“Ma’am? Aren’t we…” You stopped as you stepped inside seeing your cousin, “Noctis?”

“You get the memo too?” Noct looked at you from the counter cake in hand.

“Yeah…let me guess…” Nyx watched as you hopped up on the counter next to him, “Straight from Dad with a speech of being responsible…”

“Sup man.” Nyx turned his head as Gladio walked over to him handing a piece of delicious looking cake, “Perks of the job, right?”

Nyx took it lifting the fork that was unceremoniously stabbed in the center of the cake out, “Yeah, only when her grace finds it appropriate to sneak in here.”

“I remember, trust me it gets better. The fact you haven’t been fired yet is a good sign.” Gladio told him before taking a big bite.

“You remember?” Nyx glanced over to you rubbing Noct’s shoulders.

“Uh…yeah, I was supposed to be her shield and I was for a couple of years once I passed my Crownesguard training.” Gladio looked him a dimness coming to his eyes, “I wasn’t…I…”

Nyx looked at him taking in a deep breath before turning around to block him from everyone’s view, “I am sure there is perfectly good reason why you weren’t there that night. Don’t dwell on it.”

“My sister got sick…and my dad was with King Malcolm…” Gladio frowned looking over to you, “She was so kind about it…go, be with Iris…I should have…”

“Stop.” Gladio met Nyx’s gaze, “You can’t do that…you can’t live with what ifs, it’ll stop you from doing your job now and that’s protecting the Crown Prince.”

“…you sound like you know a thing or two about it.” Gladio stared at him as he looked away. Nyx looked back when he sighed, “I guess it’s none of my business…but…eats me up sometimes. I still feel really protective of Y/N…I would still be protecting her if…well I’m sure you know now..”

Nyx nodded a he poked at the cake on the plate, “Yeah…I don’t get how that works…she’s definitely a Lucis. I mean she got a lot of he mother’s looks, but there’s no way she’s not Malcolm’s.”

“I know what you mean. What they put her through to prove it though…fuck man…” Gladio sighed heavily, “I just had to sit by and watch.”

“What do you mean? They didn’t just run a blood test?” Nyx set the cake down as Gladio gave him new information.

“No…they pretty much put her on a public trial going through every single detail of her life from birth to present.” Gladio shook his head a protective anger coming to his eyes, “I was getting so pissed for her. They tracked down everyone in the delivery room that day…it was a fucking circus.”

Nyx looked over seeing you smile and nudge Noct with your arm as Gladio went on, “Tried dragging King Malcolm through the mud too. Thankfully my dad and Cor stepped in shutting down the accusations of infidelity immediately. The last thing was the test…by that time they had smeared Y/N’s name so much it didn’t matter that she was the heir. Power or no powers…no one deserved that.”

“That’s politics for ya…” Nyx looked at him, “It was the same back home. Everyone has something to gain. Selena was just really good at seeing through the bullshit.”

“You knew Queen Selena? Were you her guard?” Gladio looked at him wide eyed.

“Something like that.” Nyx nodded as he leaned against the counter crossing his arms watching you and Noct, “They’re really close, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, after Noct’s mom passed, Y/N took him under her wing a little.” Gladio nodded smiling, “We were all going through something back then. Together we all kind of figured it out.”

“I’m glad to know that she’s got some support in this place when I’m not here.” Nyx rattled off absently.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gladio raised his eyebrows a little.

Nyx looked him and quickly smiled, “You know when she gets stressed and just needs someone to vent to. This paper she is working on…yeesh…”

It was a quick save this time and it answered more questions he had. You carried your burdens alone, but helped everyone carry theirs. He hoped he could help with the weight of yours.

He stood up straight when you hopped off the counter speaking to Noct, “Come now, I’m sure you’ll meet a wonderful young woman at the ball.”

“I’m 17…I don’t wanna think about marriage…” Noct stood up slowly sliding off holding the edge of the counter, “He’s practically arranged it anyway…”

“What? With who?” You crossed your arms looking at him, eyebrows coming together.

“Luna…” Noct blushed deeply.

“Well it’s not a terrible match.” You smirked a little, “She does like you…”

“She’s just so much older then me…” Noct rubbed the back of his neck.

“They say with age comes experience…perhaps she’s exactly what you need.” Noct groaned letting his head fall forward. You frowned before you stepped to him giving him a tight hug, “No matter what, Noct, trust your heart before your head and your decision won’t come back to haunt you.”

Nyx smiled a little as the prince hugged you back before Gladio pulled him back, “So you excited for this ball?”

“Ball? You mean we have to attend?” Nyx looked at him wide eyes.

“Oh dude…” Galdio winced at his reaction, “we should grab a drink later and talk. I’ll fill you right in.”

And they did…and Nyx was glad for it. Right after he called Drautos right after…

_“Did you know about all this? They have protocol after protocol…” Nyx stopped looking both ways before crossing the street, “it’s like they want us to fail and make a spectacle of ourselves.”_

_“They do.” Nyx stopped balling up his hand as he listened, “Nyx we have no representation…we’re immigrants who only get to stay as long as we’re useful.”_

_“This isn’t how it should be…” Nyx sighed._

_“Then do something about.” Drautos words sent him into instant anxiety._

_“Titus…” Nyx couldn’t find the right words this time._

_Drautos sighed before speaking, “I’ll reach out to Clarus to verify everything you were told by his son; it seems like he’s raised him to be like himself so hopefully he’ll be just as forthcoming. Thankfully we have few days and I can sort it all out.”_

_“Thank you…be safe on your way back home tonight.” Nyx told him._

_“You as well sir.”_

He hung up before he corrected him. Not that it would matter, Titus would always see him the same way. He managed to get everything arranged and set up correctly for the ball with Clarus’ help.

He swore up and down that someone was supposed to have sent it over from the council meeting. No one was surprised the procedures didn’t find their way to their destination.

Despite that, Nyx stood outside your quarters waiting for you to finish getting ready for the whole damn thing. The past two days were not easy for you.

When you wanted peace and quiet someone always found you asking you questions about the ball. What you should and shouldn’t wear, hair style recommendations, make-up tutorials. You managed not to yell at any of the attendants, but Nyx could see how frustrated you were getting and with precision class you finally broke…

_“You know what…I trust you to make the right decisions.” You placed your hands over the young woman’s hands. For the last two hours this young woman named Anita was bombarding you with everything, expressing how important this event was, “After all, you are the best at what you do Anita, and you wouldn’t do anything to embarrass me. I place everything in your exceptionally well manicured hands.”_

_“Really?” Nyx had to hold back his laughter from how giddy the Anita looked before she leaned forward hugging you tight, “I won’t let you down!”_

_“I’m sure you won’t.” You sighed as you watched her run off._

_“I think you’re gonna live to regret that.” Nyx chuckled as you turned back to your book._

_You gave him a look that spoke volumes more then this library could hold, “Of that I have no doubt. You have to pick your battles sometimes and this is one that I’m willing to give in.”_

Nyx took in a deep breath trying to remember everything they had gone over in the briefing earlier. Exits in case of any situation, proper space between yourself and your charge, and uniform. He pulled at his collar again. He’d much rather be in the battle attire, but protecting a royal meant always looking good.

He came to attention as your door opened. You voice sounded exasperated, “Sorry…I don’t do the whole ball thing very well…and Anita went a little overboard I feel like…”

“It’s fine, I’m sure…” He turned his head to look at you and he found no words would ever adequately describe what he saw before him.


	5. Dancing On Toes

Nyx felt his mouth drop open slightly…

You looked divine dressed in gold from head to toe. The dress was sheer on one side with a swirling patter exposing your leg. The same pattern went across your chest leading up to clasp on the Lucian crest. It held in place a flowing gold train that shimmered down your back.

“What…” You looked down at yourself before looking back to him touching your hair, “Does it look awful?”

He picked his mouth off the floor shaking his head, “No…no ma’am, you look quite nice.”

“Nice…alright…” You smiled a little watching him carefully before you pointed out, “I see a few extra braids tonight…”

“Yeah…I figured I should try and keep the mane a little more under control.” He offered his arm to you as you giggled a little taking his arm.

“I’m surprised you found the time between harassing me and all the briefings you had over the last couple days.” You walked with him down the hall.

“Oh, I’m harassing you still…some would say I take pride in my job.” He smirked glancing at you. He was finding hard to not just stare at you right now, “Maybe I just want to ensure your night goes smoothly with your potential betrothals…”

He laughed as you made a disgusted noise, “I have no interest in this party. If I wasn’t directly requested by my uncle, I would abstain from going.”

He cleared his throat a little as he began to feel hot, “A party is a party though…it can’t all be just suitors walking up to you asking for your hand, can it?”

“No…I’m sure my uncle has some sort of ulterior motive and is just adding my cousin and I to the check list.” You sighed before shaking your head slowing down until you stopped. Nyx looked at you as your arm seemed to tighten around his, “Nyx…”

“What is it?” He frowned putting his other hand on top of the one holding his arm.

“…this…this is the first time I’ve been in a big crowd like this since that night…” You looked down as your nose got red, “I didn’t even go out to my family’s funeral because I was still…still hurt so badly. I’m uh…a little…apprehensive…”

“Well…no crying first off…Anita will no doubt kill us if you makeup smears.” He smiled as you started to laugh, “There…that’s a good start. As for everything else…if at any time you need help, I’ll be right there. You just look at me and I’ll know what it means, and I’ll act.”

You smiled leaning over kissing his cheek, “Thank you for understanding…I hope one day I can repay you.”

“No need…it’s my job.” He smiled as his ears began to burn, he was certain a fire spell had caught the back of his neck on fire too. Shiva…did someone crank the heat up in this part of the wing?

An hour later he was standing on the outskirts of the ballroom watching you carefully. So far, so good, but that could change at any moment. You’d reluctantly danced with several gentleman so far, all seemed decent folk…as decent as you could tell by looks that is. He glanced to his right at Drautos came up next to him, “Sir…”

“Your charge looks quite lovely tonight.” Drautos took an at ease position next to him, “Do you for see any problems?”

“As long as everyone keeps their hands to themselves…shouldn’t be any, sir.” Nyx tilted his head a little watching you currently making small talk with your cousin. He was pretty sure you both were making fun of the lady in the pink obnoxious dress…it was definitely…pink.

“I hear that this her first event back in the light, since the trials.” Drautos looked at Nyx raising his eyebrows slightly.

“Yes…I am aware of what the council put her through.” Nyx smirked a little glancing at him again, “You act like I don’t know how to do this job. I watched you do it for years.”

“Watching someone do this job and doing it…two different things.” Drautos looked back out over the crowd, “You never stop doing it…”

“Titus…” Nyx shook his head as he started to frown, “you gotta let it go…”

“I can’t do that.” Drautos took in a deep breath, “Every day I work towards our goal…hearth and home…I don’t intend on forgetting that until I’m in the grave and no longer able to serve.”

Nyx looked at him taking in a deep breath before he spoke, “I can’t talk to you about this right now…”

Drautos put a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze, “I hope one day you can…I hope it’s soon for everyone’s sake.”

Nyx rolled his eyes a little as he felt his teeth grind together. Old man wouldn’t let it go…he’d eventually have to talk to him about everything later. Right now, he needed to focus on you.

His eyes scanned the room finding you being led to the floor by a tall skinny guy with glasses. You seemed to know him because you smiled as you talked to him. It made his chest burn for some reason.

He moved around the edge of the room as you danced. As he did, he caught Gladio’s attention. The young Crownsguard didn’t waste any time heading over to Nyx shaking his hand, “You look good in an actual uniform.”

“I make anything look good.” Gladio smirked taking a position next him scanning the room, “Everything fell right into place tonight.”

“Thanks to you.” Nyx smirked a little, “We really owe you. If you hadn’t taken me out for that beer, our unit would not have been up to procedure.”

“Yeah, dad told me some councilmember didn’t fax the memo over…” Gladio glanced at him, “What a dumbass…”

“Yeah…that’s the story.” Nyx said quietly under his breath watching you still twirl around the floor with the same guy, “So who’s prince charming with my charge?”

“Prince…nah…” Gladio smiled, “That’s Iggy…he’s Noct’s attendant and right-hand man.”

“Iggy?” Nyx looked at him making a face getting Gladio to laugh.

“Ignis Scientia.” Gladio told him still chuckling, “Don’t let his small frame fool you…Y/N’s in good hands right now.”

“No hands are better than mine.” Nyx retorted quickly.

“Whoa now…” Gladio looked at him again, “I get taking the job seriously…but Ignis isn’t a threat. I’ll vouch for him.”

“Right…” Nyx nodded slowly watching another young gentleman dressed in all white approaching tapping Ignis out, “And this guy?”

“Ravus Nox Fluret, Prince of Tenebrae.” Gladio crossed his arms defensively, “This guy…I do not vouch for.”

“No?” Nyx glanced at him before his eyes narrowed back to you and your new partner. You did not wear the same happy expression as before.

“Can’t say I know him personally, but apparently he and Y/N had differences of opinions a long time ago and it got ugly…that was enough for me to not like him when I was her shield.” Gladio whispered to him as a couple passed by.

Nyx had to agree with Gladio on this one. You always seemed to be a good judge of character, “Know what it was about?”

“Rumor was…he didn’t like how she didn’t ‘fall in line’, if you catch my drift.” He did and he didn’t like it, “But…Y/N will tell you it was an unfortunate misunderstanding.”

“Yeah…always playing the peacekeeper.” From that moment on he did not remove his eyes from you for more than a few seconds.

As he completed a scan of the whole area his eyes came back to you and he felt his muscles tighten. You were staring straight at him nose getting red, eyes glassing over with suppressed tears. He felt his knuckles crunch as he balled up his fist.

[Originally posted by mistress-light](https://tmblr.co/ZHJT5o2iZBh7E)

“Excuse me, Gladio…” Nyx stepped forward with purpose knowing full well that this could end very badly if he didn’t play his cards right. He had about twenty seconds to work it all out.

As he approached, he could hear the prince speaking, “I would love to get the chance to see it. Not every day you get to meet someone who’s survived such an experience. What do you say we sneak away?”

Nyx clenched his jaw tightly reminding himself to be the bigger man as he cleared throat. You both stopped looking at him, “Ma’am…you’ve been requested elsewhere.”

You only nodded as you began to remove yourself from Ravus’ clutches, “Thank you for the dance…”

“Who on earth would tear you away from me?” Ravus questioned him keeping hold of your hand.

Nyx made eye contact with him as he stood his ground, “Another gentleman…he seemed shy, but earnest. It’s her ladyship’s duty to ensure she meets with everyone tonight, by King Regis’ request.”

Ravus looked back to you glaring before he spoke, “You were to be queen…don’t waste your pedigree on something lower…”

When he let you go Nyx stepped up to you placing your arm around his and quickly guided you off the floor to the balcony. Once he made sure they were alone he turned to you, “Are you alright?”

You leaned against the railing shaking your head, “No…”

“What happened? What did he say?” Nyx stepped to you taking your hands in his.

You took a moment squeezing his hands before looking into eyes, “He acted as if it was already arranged…spoke of how we would run this country and decimate the Empire. Then he just…he started saying things about my father and how soft his ruling was and how fortunate I was to have been shot. How I was better off without my family…”

Tears slipped down your cheeks as his heart began to ache. How cold did a person have to be to say something like that. Taking in a deep breath he squeezed your hands fearing that if someone reach for your face it would be taken out of context, “You know that’s not true…”

“But it’s what people think…” You shook your head pulling your hands away from him as you turned looking out at the city, “No one knows what my father did to protect this city. What he sacrificed daily to ensure everyone was safe…yet everyone at this party thought him to be weak and soft. They’re more interested in seeing the scars of a failed assassination attempt then to listen and seek change.”

“That’s what he wanted…” Nyx looked back to the people milling about the ballroom, “Son of a…”

“He’s not worth your anger…” You told him quietly, “He’s just a scared little boy who unfortunately was overlooked. He just wants to be in the spotlight, to be special…”

“Insulting you is not the way to do it. He was raised better…” Nyx growled before he looked back to you, “It’s not how a prince should act…”

“And you would know how a prince should act?” You looked at him smirking a little.

“I know what common decency is…” Nyx flushed a little, “I know Queen Selena didn’t let her children act like such fools. If they said something like that, she wouldn’t have hesitated to bend them over her knee in front of everyone at this party.”

He smiled hearing your laugh, “She sounds wonderful and similar to my mother.”

“Oh…were you a brat as a child?” Nyx leaned against the railing looking at you.

“The worst!” You stood up straight smile bursting forth lighting up the area, “You could not keep anything fragile around…I was like a cat. I just knocked everything over. My mother looked me dead in the eyes and told me ‘Don’t do it.’ I apparently just smiled at her before knocking some small statue of a counter…”

He laughed a little, “and she…”

“Oh, she beat my ass right there in the foyer.” You laughed again looking at him before the light faded a little, “She would always say, ‘Just because you’re a princess Y/N, doesn’t make you impervious to the world’s consequences.’”

“My mother said the same thing.” Nyx froze slightly before standing up straight, “Like you I was a little shit…but all I wanted to do was play in the mud.”

He looked at you, seeing that you were staring at him with those big beautiful eyes of yours. He shifted a little looking away, “Nyx…you haven’t ever spoke of you family before…”

“Well…it’s not really important to the job…” He swallowed as he patted the railing with is gloved hands, “I’m supposed to protect you, not the other way around.”

“Yes…but I hope you know me well enough now that you know you can talk to me…” You placed your hand atop of his and smiled at him, “I get the feeling we’re in the same boat when it comes to family.”

“Your feeling is correct.” He whispered looking down to your hand as it curled around his, “It’s hard to bring them up…a lot of other stuff comes with it. You know how it goes…”

“I do.” You nodded squeezing his hand. He watched as you went to say more but was cut off as someone came out looking for you. In the brief moment he tore his hand from you staring out at the city. When you acknowledged that you would be right there, he looked at you again.

“Thank you…” You looked at him when he said it. Surprise was a beautiful look on you, “for the offer…I promise I will take you up on if I need it.”

“Likewise.” You nodded to him, “Thank you for the rescue.”

“No need…” He began as you spoke with him.

“…it’s your job…I know. But I have had a lot of guards in my lifetime…” You stepped closely to him speaking quietly, “None have been quite as princely as you.”

He felt himself tensing as you stepped away going back inside. He watched you move with grace and dignity through the crowd. Happily smiling and shaking people’s hands. When you glanced back at him you gave him a knowing smile and he now knew he had a lot more then Drautos to deal with.

The rest of the night went off without anymore instances. However, the nagging pull of the conversation he was sure he was going to have with you made his stomach roll over. He kept trying to find a way to back track. Something he knew you’d hate him for…all the trust he’d built with you would be gone…

Maybe he could say you misunderstood…it wouldn’t be too hard to convince you. Every mother thought their little boy was a prince, right?

Nyx stepped inside your room clearing everything like he did every day. He stepped to the side letting you enter, “Is there anything else you need?”

You turned to him narrowing your eyes onto his face, “Nyx, is there something wrong?”

“No…” He shook his head slowly, “Should there be?”

“Well…you’ve been awfully quiet since we left.” You clasped your hands together in front of yourself.

“It’s been a rough couple of days…I’m a little tired.” He looked away from you for a moment.

“Alright…Fine…” You took in a deep breath, “Have a good night.”

He looked at you a small frown on your face made his heart sink, “Y/N…I…”

“Nyx…” You looked away from him for a second taking in a deep breath, “I can’t imagine having to leave Insomnia the way you left Galahd. Having to literally uproot everything, never knowing if you’ll go back…but I do understand being in a position where everyone knows who you are…and you just want to be normal…and not important. I wish for that daily…”

He hung his head a little, “Yeah…I know you do. That’s why I like being around you…you get it…”

“Hm…well, one day I hope you’ll tell me your story.” He looked at you as you smiled a little as you crossed your arms over you chest, “I’m sorry you don’t trust me enough with it right now.”

Right for the gut. Take no prisoners. Damn…you were good at this…

Segue…

“…you wanna be normal for a night?” He stared at you eyes bright with mischief.


	6. Ah, To Be Normal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to drop in and say hello! If you're also on Tumblr you can find my works there too! Same name and everything, AmaraBliss.
> 
> Also if you really like the story, drop me a line! Even just little smiley face goes a long away and encourages me to write more content! 
> 
> I'd love to answer any questions you may have, so feel free to hit me up here or on Tumblr! I welcome all feedback!
> 
> Much love!  
> Bliss

You pulled Nyx’s extra jacket closer to yourself. Thirty minutes ago you were dressed to the nines…now you were wearing street clothes and sneakers.

_“I don’t understand the question…” You looked at Nyx who stood there smiling at you._

_“You’re right…I want to be normal and I am when I’m here in the Citadel with you. So, I am keeping things close to my chest.” Nyx took in a deep breath stepping toward you, “It’s only fair that you understand why I want so badly to keep it that way…do you trust me?”_

_You let your arms drop as air left your mouth unceremoniously while your face scrunched up, “Nyx…”_

_“Do you trust me?” His eyes glinted in the darkness of the room like a cat. Not on a hunt, but playfully waiting to pounce on your answer._

_You sighed finally nodding, “I believe I do, yes.”_

_“Good…” He walked toward your closet._

_You followed him, “What are you doing?”_

_“Well you can’t go out in that dress, you’ll be asking for attention, which is what we’re trying to avoid.” He smirked flicking the light on before he started looking through your things, “Color coordinated…interesting.”_

_“Some colors don’t work with others…” You defended your choices, “and what do you mean going out?”_

_“But you always wear black or grey…” He looked at you as you made a noise of frustration, “You said you’d trust me…so please…”_

_“Then answer a question…” You watched him freeze in his tracks before looking at you, “Are you who I think you are?”_

_He paused letting his hands drop to his sides. His face faltered briefly before going into smirk, “If you mean charming and handsome like a prince…yes I am.”_

_“Nyx…” You sighed a little putting a hand to your forehead. You didn’t like games…you didn’t like secrets…and he had your story, so why couldn’t he share his, “You want me to trust you, but you won’t tell me anything about you. Why is it so hard for you to open up about yourself?”_

_“Because I’m afraid you won’t like what you find out!” He stepped toward you his frustration manifesting in the way his hands flung out to his sides, “I’m afraid you’ll think less of me and right now you’re the only Insomnian that actually gives a shit about me or my people…I can’t lose that!”_

_You stood there as a heavy silence fell over the both of you. He sighed shutting his eyes, “I’m sorry…I…it’s hard to talk about myself…because I struggle…liking myself. I-I strive everyday to not be the boy that lost everything Galahd…I just want to be Nyx Ulric…not-not something everyone needs me to be…just a nobody…”_

_He looked at you when you shifted a little nodding, “I understand…”_

_“I know…I know you do…” He frowned before he looked away taking a deep breath, “So I’ll make you deal…You want to feel normal even if it’s for a little while…and I want you to see myself and my people…and I want them to meet you. We go out tonight and tomorrow I’ll tell you what you want to know.”_

_“Nyx…I don’t want to pressure you…” You shook your head taking a step toward him already feeling badly._

_He raised his hand a little making you stop, “I don’t think you are. It can’t be a one-way street. If I want this work, and I need this to work, I need you to trust me…I guess I need to trust you too.”_

The conversation ended soon after that. He apologized again after you changed into the outfit he put together for you. Expressing to him that it was fine he nodded leading you down the empty corridors, taking stairs, and strange ways to get to the ground floor of the citadel.

When you questioned him he smiled at you, “Uh…well there’s a lot of paperwork involved with taking you off grounds…getting caught would look bad…”

“And dressed like this is going to help hide me?” You looked down to the red long sleeve shirt and black pants, “I’ve been wearing bland colors to fade away…red screams look over here…”

“The red is for me.” He rolled his eyes when your eyes widened as a noise of surprise escaped past your lips, “Not like that, though that shirt does flatter you…I mean so I can find you, and keep you safe…”

“Nyx we don’t have to do this…you said it yourself, it’s been a long few days…and…” You stopped near a pillar to stay out of sight as you began wringing your hands together, “and I don’t know if this is a good idea…”

Nyx looked around before stepping back to you, “Your thesis is international relations…”

“Nyx, I don’t want to play games right now…” You crossed your arms getting defensive.

“Just go with me on this…” He crossed his own arms matching your stance, “You wanna make a difference…you want your father’s legacy to live on, right?”

“Of course, I do…” You looked into his eyes, two blue pools searching for answers.

“…and you haven’t left these walls for over a year. I know you’re terrified,” You sighed looking away from him as he went on, “but you don’t know what is going on in your city…I wanna show you, but under conditions that I can mostly predict and control. So, you’ll be safe…unknown to anyone but me able to relax…and still gain understanding.”

“Why are you doing this?” You asked catching up to after he had turned walking away, “Why does it matter so much to you? What ulterior motive do you have?”

“I don’t know…the way you talk about peace…” He looked at you with a grin, “You make it sound like it could happen, but…also from listening to you…I know that without understanding the problems, you can’t offer solutions.”

“Uh…” You made a face tilting your head a little making him chuckle, “You think that there are problems that I can solve by going out with you tonight? By pretending to be no one of consequence?”

“Just trust me…Once we get there, I think you’ll understand, and if you don’t…” He opened a door holding it open for you. As you stepped inside you saw a locker room, “I’ll make it up to you.”

“And getting there involves a locker room?” You followed him as he looked around again making sure no one was around.

“Getting there involves a disguise. For someone who’s supposed to be trusting me you’re asking a lot of questions…” He told you as he fiddled with a combination lock until it opened. He popped it open reaching inside pulling out a worn leather jacket. He turned back to you hold it out, “Here you go.”

“A jacket…” You took it from him feeling butterflies in your stomach when his fingers grazed over yours.

“It’s a good jacket.” He smirked reaching back inside before pulling out a baseball cap, “and the icing on the cake.”

“…you really think this will work?” You laughed a little as he put the hat on your head.

“Well it’s not a crown…so I don’t think they’ll even look at you.” He smirked watching you put on the jacket before pulling off his Glaive coat.

You pulled the jacket close taking a deep breath. It smelled heavenly and deliciously exotic, “We only wore crowns for ceremonies…”

“Apparently Regis doesn’t share that tradition…he’s always got a…” He waved his hand by the right side of his face before he pulled his shirt off.

“Oh…uh…” You turned away flushing deeply, “Yes…he’s a bit different about things.”

“Bashful?” He questioned behind you sounding amused.

“No…it’s not…” You sighed before feeling his hand on your shoulder. You turned looking at him in a plain grey shirt that hugged in him nicely throughout the shoulders. He smirked at you, “I just figured you’d want the privacy…”

“I appreciate you protecting my virtue.” He nodded for you to follow him out smirk only growing with every word you spoke.

“Where’s your jacket?” You asked him quietly as opened the door peeking out.

“You’re wearing it.” He glanced back at you as you made a face, “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“It’s still winter!” You hissed at him as he stepped out. He only laughed a little as you scowled.

“I run hot.” Was the only excuse he gave you to get you to stop questioning him. You still didn’t like it and would feel badly if he got sick trying to do something nice for you.

You walked out into the night air of the parking lot leading out to the city. As you approached the gate you frowned slowly down, “Nyx…”

“It’s alright, pull your hat down some…” As you did, he offered his hand to you. You saw him smile when you took his hand lacing your fingers with his. Your felt you face becoming hot as he pulled you a long.

You passed the guard booth with no problem. The man posted didn’t even look up as you both walked out onto the streets. You stopped looking up at the tall buildings taking a deep breath in. You felt anxiety wash over you before you felt Nyx squeeze your hand.

“Hey…” You looked at him when he spoke. His eye held such genuine sincerity as he spoke, “I will not leave your side, I promise.”

“I know…I know…” You forced a smile giving him a nod. You hated not knowing where you were going and doing, but he was right. For a good shield to protect the king he needed to know every detail on them. You and Gladio had grown up together so it had been easy to transition into your roles. Nyx was a different story…if trusting him tonight would give you answers…you had to just let go and follow along, “Lead on.”

He nodded and began guiding your through the streets. There were so many people for the time of night, and not a one paid you both any attention. Never once did he take his hand away from yours as you both walked for twenty minutes through crowded streets and sidewalks.

He’d stop occasionally looking back at you asking if you were doing alright. His concern was nice, especially because he meant it. You smiled a little as you fell comfortably next to him as you descended some stairs, “So where exactly are we going?”

“The Hearth.” He smirked looking into your eyes, his sparkling with excitement, “It’s an establishment that my friends and I unwind at.”

“A bar then?” You quirked an eyebrow.

“Yes…in basic terms.” He chuckled before whispering, “Don’t let Libertus hear you say that…”

“You mentioned him before…you both ran a tavern back home?” You saw his eyes widen a little, “What?”

“I just…you actually listened to me…” He smiled a little slowing his pace down a little, “Just not used of that…most people ignore me nowadays…”

“I like to listen to people. I like to hear their stories, their dreams, their lives…” You looked down a little smiling as an image of your father sitting in his chair in the library listening to you tell a wild story about your day popped into your head, “My father would say, listening is the first thing a leader needs to master. If you do not listen, you will only hear your side of every story.”

Nyx stared at you before he sighed his voice full of regret, “I wish I would have met him.”

“I think he would have liked you.” He looked back at you surprised before you explained, “You speak your mind…he was fond of people who stood up for their beliefs.”

“Galahd is known for outspoken people.” He smirked a little stopping in front of you, “Alright…are you ready to be normal?”

He reached over to you lifting the hat of you putting it on himself. You ran your hand through your hair letting fall back into place. You caught him staring at you as you brushed it behind your ear, “I suppose I am? Do I look normal?”

“Yeah…” He nodded reaching up taking a stray piece of hair you’d miss swooping it behind your ear for you, “very normal…”

Your face got warm as he offered his arm to you one more time. You took it stepping with him around a corner that looked like an alleyway. Your mouth dropped open as vibrant colors washed the street walls. Streamers and lanterns crisscrossed across the air casting an exotic glow around the area. It was like a whole different world…

“Welcome to the Immigrant Ward.” He told you as you began to take everything in, “Come on, I’ll show you around.”

As he led you in further, he began pointing out stalls along the way. Wonderful racks of fabrics, instruments, spices, food…everything that you could imagine and more. He explained that at the beginning of the ward they decided to open the bazaar so anyone from the main part of the city could venture in without getting too lost.

It was wonderful, everything about it was strangely beautiful. What made it better is that everyone greeted you and Nyx like family. Leaning over their wares taking Nyx’s face kissing each cheek. You were taken off guard when the first woman did it to you, but by the third one you were smiling with every encounter.

Once again, an older woman had your face in her hands kissing your cheeks. She was selling soup and dumplings that smelled heavenly.

“You are a beauty for sure…Nyx is treating you well yes?” The older woman questioned you, her eyes narrowing onto Nyx as she thwacked a wooden spoon against her hand.

“Auntie, behave…she’s not used of our ways.” Nyx teased back raising his hands in defense.

“If he’s not, I’ll take care of him right now.” She looked to you waiting for an answer, “He’s not fast enough yet to escape me…”

“I can assure you that he’s being a perfect gentleman.” You told her giving Nyx a small smile.

“He better be! His mother didn’t raise an idiot!” You watched as he tensed up a little bit, “Now I won’t hold you two up, go enjoy yourselves. Nyx, if you happen to see Pelna that my husband is almost done crafting that rig for him.”

“I will, have a good night auntie.” He leaned over giving her a peck on the cheek before turning and making a path through the gathering crowd.

As you walked away you leaned over to him, “That was your aunt?”

“Not by blood. To show respect, we call an elder uncle or auntie…if they’re older, we might call them grandma or grandpa.” He explained smiling a little. You liked listening to him explain things. The Galahdian culture was so rich and warm compared to Lucian ways, hearing his lulling voice describe it was very captivating, “We consider everyone part of the Galahd family. We’re all working toward the same goal, preserving the future.”

“That sounds wonderful. I see why my father had been so eager to continue talks with your people.” You could feel your cheeks aching from how much smiling you had done since arriving, “How much further is The Hearth?”

“Just around the corner there…” He pointed past a stall to a small pitiful looking sign that literally looked as if it had been carved out by a two year old, “It’s a bit of a dive…but I promise everything taste amazing.”

He quickly guided you over there opening the door for you, but instead of clearing the room like normal he just let you walk in. You glanced at him quickly seeing a reassuring smile as you stepped inside. You were greeted with a loud eruption of, “Ay!”

Several people raised glasses waving toward you. You looked back at Nyx standing behind as he held up both hands shrugging toward them smiling, “You got started without me?”

He led you over to the group as a bigger man looked at him, “Didn’t know if you’d be showing up with your fancy pants party going on. Who’s your date?”

“Oh…uh…no we’re not…” He looked at you flushing.

You shook your head toward him, “No…not…”

“No…” He shook his head too before looking back to everyone, “This is Y/N, she works in the Citadel.”

“Hi.” You waved your hand a little bit as they all stared at you, “It’s nice to meet you all.”

The bigger man stood up looking down at you as if scrutinizing everything about you before he held his hand out to you giving you a big grin, “Libertus.”

The ice was broken and soon everyone was offering their hand to you saying their names. You smiled greeting each of them before Libertus walked behind the bar pouring everyone a drink. One of them stood up offering a chair to you. You thanked him sliding in next to a woman with dark hair.

“Nyx! Give me a hand!” Libertus called across the bar.

“I’ll be right back.” He told you leaving you alone with everyone. You watched him squeeze through people as your anxiety crept up on you.

“Nice jacket.” You looked at the woman who was looking you over.

“Oh…thank you. Nyx let me barrow it.” You smiled adjusting it a little.

“Wow…he must really like you.” She sat up looking at you before offering her hand, “Crowe.”

You took her hand introducing yourself to her before asking her, “Why do you say that?”

“That’s his dad’s jacket. He’s pretty protective of it.” Crowe smiled a little looking over to Nyx and Libertus traying up the drinks, “He never let that thing go after his dad died.”

“I…I didn’t know…” You looked over to him watching him throw his head back laughing at something Libertus said. He looked so natural here, “He didn’t say anything…”

“Probably another sign that he likes you. How long have you to been seeing one another?” She asked before raising her glass to take a drink.

“We’re not…” You looked at her shaking your head, “We’re just…colleagues…”

“Colleagues…right…what was it you did again?” She stared you down intently as your mind raced to find an answer.

Thankfully the drinks arrived and interrupted everything as Nyx and Libertus began handing out the glasses. He smiled putting one in front of you, “Crowe isn’t interrogating you too hard, is she?”

“Y/N, was just about to tell us what she does for the Citadel.” Crowe quirked an eyebrow at you as everyone turned to listen.

“I…” You hung you head a little speaking softly, “I work in the gardens…”

“Gardening! You actually get things to grow in this city?” Nyx smirked at you a little as Libertus sat across from you, “I can’t get a damn thing to grow here.”

“Our soil isn’t that great…” You told him raising your gaze a little, “I…I use a fertilizer that enriches it with nutrients. It’s actually imported from Lestallum.”

You engaged in conversation with them all slowly falling into their way of life…you weren’t a former princess to them…you weren’t some lady that needed respect…you were just…you. You could feel yourself smiling more watching everyone being so relaxed. You gazed at all them taking note of their beautiful tattoos that even Nyx shared.

“Are you gonna drink that?” You were pulled from your thoughts as Libertus stared at you pointing at the full glass in front of you.

“Oh…I’m sorry…” You reached for it, “I didn’t realize this was for me…”

“You don’t have to drink it.” Nyx told you, his tone trying to be helpful.

“Butt out, she seems thirsty…” Libertus smacked his arm smirking, “And it’s our good stock.”

“It’s alright, I didn’t mean to be rude.” You told Nyx pulling the glass toward you, “I was just distracted.”

Libertus watched you expectantly as you raised the cup to your mouth. You were hit with a pleasant taste. Fruity and sweet, but tart. You smiled at Libertus, “Good isn’t it?”

“You brewed this?” He nodded proudly, “It’s delicious, what’s in it?”

“Oh boy…” Nyx sighed with a smile as leaned on the table.

“What?” You looked at him.

“You just walked into a three-hour conversation that’s what.” A man named Pelna told you with a nice smile. He seemed younger than the rest of them there, but eager to be part of the group.

“I take pride in my work that’s all…” Libertus rolled his eyes, “It’s a berry ale…not much left it. If I can’t figure out how to grow the berries, might be the last of it.”

You stared at the ale in your hands, “…maybe…I could help you with that…if you want.”

Nyx smiled at Libertus, “I told you…”

“Yeah alright…shut up…” You between the two of them until Libertus looked at you, “He told me about you. How you have a great green thumb, and how without a doubt if we met…you’d offer to help me. He also told me I’d be an idiot to refuse you.”

“I’m flattered you think my skills are so good.” You smirked at Nyx.

[Originally posted by kunsel](https://tmblr.co/Zpfjut2GGfs4p)

He chuckled raising the glass to his lips as you and Libertus began talking soil. Something he never really understood. He always just did what he was told and things seemed to work out.

“Nyx…” His attention was drawn from you to Crowe who was nodding him to follow her toward the bar. He quietly excused himself walking toward her as she reached over the bar for a bottle of liquor, “So…”

“So what?” He popped up on a stool as she poured two shots.

She eyed him for a minute before she spoke, “So…when did you start dating your charges?”

His face flushed instantly as he looked away from her rolling his tongue against his cheek before he shook his head, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Nyx…” She stared at him quirking an eyebrow as he took the shot.

“…” He rolled his eyes shaking his head, “We’re not dating…”

“Ah ha…but she is the…” He clamped a hand over her mouth.

“Stop…I may not be on the job right now, but it is still my duty to protect her.” Nyx whispered as she smacked his hand away, “Crowe…”

“Why is she here?” She whispered to him before taking her shot.

Nyx sighed looking over to you. You looked completely in your element as Libertus began taking notes, “She just…needed a break. She needed a Crowe…”

“Ugh…are you shitting me? You’re gonna play that sappy crap on me…” Crowe smiled at him pouring two more shots.

“It’s the truth…” He smirked spinning the shot glass between his finger and thumb, “She was…ready to take that final plunge…I just happened to be there, like you were for me.”

“Damn…” Crowe looked over to her frowning a little, “You wouldn’t know by looking at her.”

“No, you wouldn’t. She puts everyone before herself and has mastered the art of faking a smile.” He sighed scratching the back of his head, “The way she studies, talks, acts…you’d think she was still going to be on the throne…she would have made a good queen.”

“She still can…” His head snapped to Crowe, a small teasing smile played across her lips before she spoke, “I heard there’s a prince in town trying make an offer. That’s why we have all the extra patrols right now.”

“Right…doubt she’ll take his offer though…” He took the shot as someone popped on a slow song, “He’s kind of an ass…”

“All princes are…” Crowe took her shot before looking at him, “You know that…”

“I don’t know…Prince Noctis is alright…so is his guard…” Nyx smiled a little bit, “Seems pretty laid back for someone training to run a country.”

“Yeah whatever you say…” Crowe nudged him, “Still didn’t really answer my question…well I guess you did…so a follow up question instead. When did you start liking your charge?”

“Crowe…” He groaned looking at the bar counter, “That is a dangerous line of questioning to go down…”

“But it is a question needing an answer.” She leaned her head close to his, “I’m not an idiot…and anyone here can see how you’re looking at her. No matter how much you both are trying to ignore it.”

“What do you want me to do? Walk over there and ask her to dance knowing nothing can come from it? Sure she’s cute and smart…but I didn’t bring her out here for me…” He hissed at her shaking his head, “She just wants a little peace…a little bit of normal…”

“Hm…” Crowe nodded a little before looking back to you slipping his coat off and carefully putting it on the back of your chair as everyone talked to you, “Well a normal girl…would want a normal guy to ask her to dance…”

He rolled his eyes as she hopped off her stool walking over to Libertus rubbing his back gently coaxing him to his feet. He watched his two closest friends walk out to the little dance floor and began swaying back and forth. Crowe glared at him nodding her head toward you.

He chewed on his bottom lip for a minute before pushing off the stool walking back over to you. He listened as you spoke to the rest of them, “So your tattoos are a symbol of rank?”

He looked over to Sonitus who pulled his arm out from under the table showing two tattooed bands on his forearm. One was decorative and the other thin, “Sometimes…a lot of people just get their family’s mark on them. Mine is a band on the arm that can be added to as we grow further in the family. I have one for when I came of age and then this one for when I joined the hunt.”

“But not every family is the same…you have bands on your arms, but none on your face…” You looked at Nyx reaching over tapping his left middle finger, “none on your hands…”

He felt his heart quicken a little at your touch, “No, there are a lot of families, it just has to mean something to you…what brought this topic on?”

“I just think they’re beautiful…the idea of it all…” You smiled a little, “They were telling me that every tattoo has a meaning. Pelna has one from his first successful hunt, and Miles has one from when his father past…It’s a unique way to hold onto memories and accomplishments.”

“Right…well tradition is really important to us, so is knowing where we came from.” He glanced down to your hand which rested just a fraction away from his. He would never admit it to anyone but holding your hand all the way here was not just to keep you close and safe…your small delicate hand felt good in his, “I’m sure you have your own that are similar.”

“Not really…” You shook your head, “Nothing quite as intimate I suppose…I wish we did actually.”

Nyx glanced over at the rest of the table who had gone back to their own conversations. He took a deep breath in looking back at you. You hand turned your head watching all the couples who had joined Libertus and Crowe.

Finally, he put his hand over yours getting your attention. He smiled a little nodding his head toward the dance floor, “Wanna dance?”

“I…well…I mean…” You pushed your hair behind your ear nervously.

He didn’t let you back out as he kept his hand on yours backing away from the table making you stand up. He drew you close to him whispering, “It’s not like ballroom dancing…”

“I noticed.” You nodded as he took your hands placing them around his neck before his rested on your sides.

“Relax…” He smiled at you as you both began to sway, “Remember…we’re just two people…two normal people…”

You swallowed looking up into his eyes. Astrals above, you had the most incredible eyes that he kept getting lost in from time to time, “Do you go dancing often?”

Nyx shook his head, “Nah…I’m usually to tired by this point of the night.”

“Do I tire you out?” Your one eyebrow raised slightly.

He chuckled shaking his head, “No, I just find it hard to sleep here still. All the noise and humming of machines…been here a year, but I still prefer sleeping near nature.”

“You’ll have to tell me about that someday…” He looked down as you stepped closer to him resting your head against his shoulder.

“I promise.” He whispered shutting his eyes resting his chin against the side of your head.

The both of you danced slowly for what seemed like eternity keeping each other company in world that had so many expectations. It was nice, calm, like a dream…pretending to be more than what they were and less then what everyone expected.


	7. Sick Day Dreams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING** please be aware there are depictions of violence that may be triggering. Please remember to spread tolerance in the world and not hate. 
> 
> Be the first step to a better future.

Nyx groaned as he rolled over his bed reaching for his phone that had just went off. Everything was hazy from the night before, but as he read the text from you it slowly started come back into focus.

Y/N – Captain Drautos got me back…please rest well… (1am)

Y/N – Don’t think because you have the day off gets you off the hook. (9am)

Y/N – Please take care of youself…(Now)

You misspelled a word he smiled a little. That wasn’t like you at all, you must’ve been very worried for him. He set his phone down as he threw his feet off his bed, the cold floor brought him back to the night before.

The both of you had only stayed for an hour more. Everyone begged you to come back. Even Crowe pulled you to the side and spoke to you for a while, which worried him…

_“So…” He walked backwards as they headed back to the Citadel, “what’cha think?”_

_You smiled at him shoving your hands into his jacket to keep warm, “You have very nice friends.”_

_“And…” He smirked leaning forward looking at your face when you looked away._

_“It was nice to not have the weight of expectations on my shoulders.” You looked back at him eyes bright with happiness, “It was nice to just talk about what I like to do without someone telling me to focus on something else. I hope I can go back.”_

_“You’re always welcome.” He stopped in front of you smiling, “Just let me know when you want to go…”_

_“Are all the wards like that one? With a market at the front?” You asked as he started walking next to you again._

_“Other wards? This is the only one…” You stopped looking at him face dropping, “What is it?”_

_“That can’t be right…you can’t all live in that small area?” You shook your head when he confirmed that they did. It hadn’t even been ten minutes and already you were falling back into your royal role, “That wasn’t part of the plan…”_

_“Plan?” He titled his head looking at you confused._

_“After the initial attack on Galahd my father drew up a plan for aid and refugees…” You put you hand to your face as worry and anger flashed in your eyes, “I helped him with it…there were specific things in place to allow for more people…to keep everyone safe.”_

_“Okay…well…” He stepped closer to you as he put his hand on your arm to try and comfort you, “we can worry about everything tomorrow…”_

_As you began to nod someone began to approach them shouting, “Hey! Get your hands off her!”_

_Nyx turned to look and was met with a haymaker. A bright light flashed behind his eyes as fell to the ground landing hard on his arm. He heard you cry out alarmed as he tried to get up receiving a swift kick into the stomach forcing what air he had out, “Stop! Stop it!”_

_Nyx groaned and grunted as a group of men gathered around him beating him. You kept screaming at them to stop as he managed to cover his head, “Stop!”_

_“Keep her quiet! She’s no better than them if she’s hanging around with them…” Nyx felt his fist ball up hearing that. You let out a muffled scream…it sounded like you were struggling._

_By order of the king, Glaives were not to use their abilities on citizens of Insomnia. In this case, he needed to protect his charge…a grey area leaning favorably in his direction…he hoped._

_He reached out drawing the electricity from the lamps around him as a source. He waited until he gathered enough before he grabbed one of his assailant’s legs sending them flying away with the electric force._

_The surprise attack paused the abuse he was receiving enough for him to roll out of the way to his knees. He stood up looking at the other two who had been attacking him and the third holding you back. When he finally spoke, his voice was deep like a low growl, “Let her go.”_

_“Shit…shit he’s a Glaive…” The one was wise enough to see that at least. The mention of that gave the other two hesitant looks._

_“Get your friend…” Nyx continued his low tone as he balled up his fist letting electricity crackle around it again, “and get out of here…”_

_The two moved around him slowly to collect their buddy. The other one held onto you for a moment longer before he shoved you toward him taking off. Nyx caught you watching them run down the street. Once he was sure they were away his body shook before his knees gave out._

_“Nyx!” You tried so hard to hold him up, but he was too heavy. You crumpled under him, half guiding him down, cradling his head so he didn’t hit the ground, “Nyx…no no no…open your eyes…Nyx!”_

_He cracked them slightly grimacing a little, “Ar-are you okay?”_

_“Me…no…don’t worry about me…” You shook your head putting your hand against the side of his face. He must’ve looked bad because your face was red with tears, “Oh Six…What do I do?”_

_He groaned reaching into his pants with difficulty pulling out his phone unlocking it, “Call…Titus…”_

_“Titus…who…” Was the last thing he heard from you before he passed out._

He washed his hands in the sink after using the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His nose was swollen and broken, lip cut, large gash on the side of his head ending somewhere in his hair…and bruises…he couldn’t blame you for being terrified. Head wounds bleed like a bitch.

He stood up straight clenching his jaw as the bandage around his ribs began giving him resistance. Astrals this was gonna be a rough couple of days…

He limped back to bed laying down, gently letting his head plop down into his pillow. He shut his eyes just about finding rest when his phone buzzed. He let out a frustrated sigh reaching for it. He shook his head as he answered, “Titus…”

“Ah…he lives.” Titus didn’t sound completely furious yet, “How are you feeling?”

“Like I was jumped and had the shit kicked out of me…” Nyx smirked a little shutting his eyes, “Oh wait…”

“Yeah you’re laughing now…it could’ve been a lot worse.” He could hear him rustling through papers, “Seriously, how are you doing?”

“Sore…super headache…” Nyx listed off as he rolled to his side groaning, “hurts to breath…”

“All normal things to feel. Crowe is afraid you might have a concussion; I think you’re fine. Regardless, everyone is going to be calling you today.” Titus told him and before he could protest, “And if you don’t answer Libertus is going to come over and sit with you.”

Nyx let out a frustrated growl opening his eyes, “Fine…”

“You know why…” Titus started as Nyx interrupted.

“Yeah…yeah…I know.” He rolled back to his back staring at the ceiling, “…is Y/N alright?”

“Physically…yes…not a scratch on her.” Titus told him as more shuffling occurred.

“And mentally?” Nyx felt his chest tighten thinking back to when he first met you.

“Scared…upset…” Titus sighed clearly stopping whatever work he was working, “I got her back here with no one noticing…though I’m not as stealthy as you.”

“I’m sure you did great.” Nyx frowned letting silence fill the line for a moment, “Who’s with her?”

“Pelna…I figured his sunny attitude might help put her at ease.” He told him with a sigh, “If that isn’t…”

“It’s fine.” Nyx shook his head, “I’m not worried about anything…I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“No, that’s not what…” Titus began again as Nyx interrupted once more, “Dammit Nyx! For once in your life just listen to me!”

Nyx fell silent waiting for him to go on, “You have to take care of yourself. You are more important then you think. Last night…last night could have been the end of us…so please…I will take care of everything here. You just heal.”

Nyx shut his eyes nodding before he spoke quietly, “Alright…I understand.”

“…thank you.” Titus sighed, “I know that it’s hard for you to just sit by.”

“Yeah…” Nyx frowned a little as he opened his eyes again, “I think Y/N’s figured me out…”

“What do you mean?” The sound of a stapler rang out on the other side.

“I think she knows who I am…” There was a definite pause on the other side, “I didn’t tell her…”

“Are you going to?” Titus waited for an answer but received none, “Nyx?”

“I think I have too…” Nyx sighed frowning putting his free hand to his face, “So much for anonymity…”

“Will you leave your position?” Titus asked sounding eager.

“Not if I don’t have to.” Hearing a heavy sigh made him smile, “You didn’t think it’d be that easy, did you?”

“You realize that opens a very big can of worms…” Titus told him as another stapler sounded.

“Doesn’t have to…what are you doing?” He winced as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Dossiers… it’s a new policy the higher ups want. We need to have information on everyone who’s a Glaive.” Titus told him begrudgingly.

“Is something happening?” Nyx sat up letting out a curse putting a hand to his chest.

“You alright?” Nyx couldn’t help but smile hearing the Captain’s concern.

“Yep…just me being me. Can’t sit still.” He told him picking fuzz of his sheets.

“Just don’t be stupid…please…my heart can’t take the stress.” Nyx laughed before he groaned. Titus chuckled sounding pleased in his pain, “As for if something going on…do you really think they’d tell me?”

Nyx sighed draping his arm over his knee, “I can do some digging…”

“Nyx…” It was the same exhausted tone he used to give him back home.

“I can do it right from here…won’t even leave the house.” Nyx told him with a smile, “I just happen to know a Crownsguard who has a parent that protects the king…”

“I wouldn’t be able to stop you even if I was there babysitting you myself…” Titus sighed. Nyx could practically see him rubbing his face in frustration, “Just please…”

“I will. I won’t leave…I’ll just sit in my chair or lay in bed.” Nyx reassured him, “I’ll even answer the phone when everyone calls.”

“Appreciate that…take it easy.” Titus told him hanging up.

Nyx sighed looking around his apartment. He needed to clean this place…luckily he had the perfect excuse not to do that today. He chuckled to himself falling back gently. He looked at his phone in his hand pulling up your messages.

He stared at them for a long time before he worked up the courage to text you back.

Nyx – Glad you got back in one piece…really sorry I wasn’t on my game.

… … …

His eyes widened when he saw the little dots almost immediately alerting him that you were responding.

Y/N – It wasn’t your fault. I’m sorry that my people are so full of hate.

Y/N – How are you feeling?

He smiled involuntarily at the question before his fingers went to work.

Nyx – I have had better days, but I’ve definitely had worse…

… … …

Why did his heart skip simply by seeing dots? Yeah…sure he thought you were attractive, but he didn’t know what you liked to do besides gardening. You were book smart, eloquent with your words, and you used to be linked with your people…something since falling away from the light you lost.

But was a month of hanging around one another enough time to really know anyone? Was taking you out to meet his friends more then just trying to get you to trust him?

Y/N – Captain Drautos was sure your ribs were broken…if you need anything, please ask.

Nyx – Nothing I can’t handle. I’ll be back in a couple of days.

Y/N – Take more time if you need it. Pelna is doing a great job in your absence.

Nyx – I bet he’s not as quiet as I am though. Studying in the library must be hard…

Y/N – You’re not wrong, he likes to chat, but it’s okay. I don’t feel like studying today.

He chuckled and continued carrying on a conversation with you for a while before his eyes began to get heavy, lowering with each blink until they finally shut.

When his eyes opened again, he was laying under a large palm tree in hammock. The breeze smelled sweet as it blew across him. He smiled feeling content under the Galahdian sky.

“Nyx!” He looked over seeing Lena running toward him big smile on his face already dressed for their special guests, “They’re here!”

He groaned waving his hand at her before rolling over, “Psh…”

“You don’t want to meet your future?” She leaned on the hammock looking at him, “I heard she’s really pretty…”

“She’s probably pale and pasty…” Nyx covered his head with his arm as she leaned closer to him.

Lena scowled poking him in the ribs making him jump, “Mom worked really hard on this…and you agreed to it! So, don’t disappoint her!”

He peeked his eye open looking through past his arm at her letting out a big sigh, “I can’t get out of this one, can I?”

“’Fraid not, kinda a requirement to meet your betrothed before the wedding.” Lena crossed her arms cocking her hip to one side. She was going to make someone very happy in the future, and also be very frustrating to handle.

He rolled his eyes hopping out of the hammock smirking at her, “When did you get so smart?”

“It’s a natural talent I have. It must’ve skipped you!” She let out a laugh as he started attacking her sides with tickles, “Nyx stop! Stop it!”

He laughed a little letting her run off as he reached for his achkan jacket. He knew his responsibility he just wanted to avoid it as long as he could. He never felt like he’d be able to do his father justice. Though his mother told him to rule with his own heart, and not his father’s…it was hard not to want to live up to a man who instilled strength in his nation.

He closed each button walking slowly toward the entrance of their home. He’d heard about the Lucian capitol and he wondered if it’s princess would be underwhelmed by them just living in a large estate instead of castle reaching for the sky. He also wondered if you’d even wanted to do this or if King Malcolm was forcing you into it for the resources…

“Nyx…late as always.” He smiled leaning down kissing his mother’s cheeks before she looked him over, “At least you’re dressed for the occasion…”

“I know how important this is to you mom.” He took his place next to her as Lena took her spot on the other side, “I know how important this is for our country.”

Selena looked at him letting out a sigh, “Good…I know this arrangement may not be ideal…but I do hope one day you both find a way to love one another.”

He looked at her and smiled, “I’m sure it will all work out.”

She smiled at him giving his arm a supportive squeeze before she stepped out. Lena looked at him and he gave her a wink before following them both out to meet their arriving guests. He stood on the steps behind his mother and sister as sleek black car pulled up.

Two men stepped out looking around the area before they both went to the back doors opening them. The first to step out was King Malcolm. He smiled greeting his mother with a low bow. He turned waving his arm out to an older woman introducing her as his wife.

His eyes shifted to the third person stepping out on the other side of the car. No doubt the woman he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. Sunlight bounced off your hair as you looked out over the forest.

When you turned, he felt a million butterflies flutter in his stomach. You had kind eyes and a beautiful smile. You moved with grace around the car as you told the young man with dark hair following you around to back off, “Gladio it’s fine. We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t…”

“Well just lemme know…” He crossed his arms looking up towards Nyx with a glare as he whispered toward you, “Can’t be too careful!”

You shushed him making Nyx chuckle. It reminded him of himself and how he interacted with his own guards. Luckily when he was at home he wasn’t required to tote them around. One thing was for sure you were at least playful.

“And this is my daughter, Y/N.” Your father introduced you to his mother.

You smiled at her bowing low like your father, “It’s so wonderful to finally meet you. My father has said nothing but wonderful things about Galahd and its people.”

“Oh my…she is bright, isn’t she?” Selena smiled glancing toward Nyx, “Perhaps this is a blessing and you can teach my son some etiquette of the court?”

Nyx rolled his eyes a little stepping down as his mother introduced him and his sister, “This is my younger daughter, Selena.”

“You can call me Lena, little less confusing.” She curtsied excitedly with curious eyes.

“And this my son and heir to my position, Nyx.” Selena waved toward him.

He stepped next to his mother bowing to your parents, then bowing to you offering his hand out, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Your father did not do you justice.”

When you took his hand, he kissed the top of it making you blush, “The pleasure is mine.”

“Wonderful.” Selena smiled at them all throwing her hands out gently, “We’ll let you all get settled before we have lunch. I’m sure the boat ride over was long.”

“We had fair weather and calm seas…” Malcolm began to speak as he and your mother walked with the queen.

Nyx let go of your hand looking at Lena nodding his head for her to skedaddle. She smirked at him before stepping up to you, “I just wanted to say welcome to Galahd. If you have any questions, it’s probably better to ask me or mom…”

“Lena…” He coughed a little as she laughed walking away, “She didn’t mean that.”

“Oh, it seems she did or else she wouldn’t have said it.” You smirked at him eyes twinkling.

He laughed a little as you both began going up the stairs, “She’s an instigator is more like it.”

“Troublemaker you mean…” You stopped turning around seeing your guard slowly creeping up behind you, “You do have better things to do. I’m in good hands from what my father tells me. The prince is well versed in fighting.”

Nyx felt warmth spread throughout his shoulders when you looked at him smiling as your guard moved past you both, “You trust your father’s opinion of me?”

“He’s a good judge of character. We wouldn’t be here otherwise, and I’m certain he wouldn’t have asked me to marry you if you were not a good man.” You looked back making a face, “What is that whistling noise?”

“Whistling?” He looked up as fear rose in his chest. He saw bombs drifting downward from Niflheim ships.

He reached for you as walked inside…

“No!” He shot up letting out cry of pain rolling to the side putting a hand on his side. He took in several sharp breaths trying to get the pain under control.

“Hey hey hey…take it easy.” He looked up as Crowe came into view helping him to sit up, “That must’ve been some dream.”

“Just…” He took in a few more deep breaths, “…never mind…what are you doing here?”

“I figured you were hungry…and I also thought I’d check you over again.” She told him reaching for his phone waving it in his face, “And you slept through three check-ins.”

“Ah…so Titus sent you.” He groaned again as he leaned back on his elbows “I appreciate the concern, but really I’m fine.”

“Clearly…” She rolled her eyes tossing his phone next to home before she began to undo the bandages, “You really got wrecked last night. Had us all worried…If Y/N hadn’t called Titus…”

“I’d still be okay because she would have figured it out.” Nyx interrupted her.

“I suppose…but Nyx if you’re going to be bringing her around…you should really consider teaching her a thing or two.” Crowe told him with a sigh as she started feeling his side.

“She knows how to fight…it’s just…” He shook his head wincing away from her touch, “They stopped her training pretty much as soon as she started…no power, no fighting I guess.”

“Well you should give her a refresher if her own people are gonna be bigots.” She shook her head started to wrap him up again.

He didn’t respond as he chewed his bottom lip. Crowe wasn’t wrong, it would benefit you to know some self-defense. He couldn’t be there every time, though he wouldn’t admit that.

He glanced at his phone as it went off. His eyes widened as the preview held the whole message.

Pelna – call y/n…


	8. Even Kings Break...

You looked out across the city as the hum of the Crystal behind you. You had no idea what time it was anymore aside from the orange skies of the setting sun. You just took in another deep breath trying to quell your anger and ignore the dull pain.

“Huh…so this is the thing…” You jumped before you turned around seeing Nyx walking into the entry way of the Crystal’s chamber.

“Nyx?” You felt yourself relax some as he leaned against the door frame looking into the Crystal’s chamber, “What are you doing here? You should be resting.”

He turned smiling despite the bruises, “I heard you were having a bad day…”

You rolled your eyes crossing your arms turning away slightly, “Pelna?”

He took in a deep breath shoving his hands into the back pockets of his pants, “Don’t be mad at him…he’s just doing his job.”

You lowered your head looking away from him as he stepped closer, “I’m not mad…not at him at least…”

“We are mad at someone though?” You watched his feet stop in front of you, “Y/N, why won’t you look at me?”

Two questions you didn’t want to answer. The one could potentially be almost be considered traitorous. The other…you just feared Nyx’s reaction. You slowly took in a deep breath raising your face to look at him, “Nyx before…”

His eyes widened as he stepped closer gently taking your chin in his hand inspecting the darkening welt on your left cheek, “What happened?”

“I…” You stared up into his eyes wincing a little as he ran a finger over it gently, “I just…overstepped…”

Nyx frowned as his eyes clouded with anger, “Who did this?”

“Nyx…” You shook your head, “it’s not important anymore…”

“It’s important to me!” His voice raised protectively, “It’s my job to protect you…so…tell me what happened?”

You stared into his eyes feeling a wave of emotions come over before you shook your head, “You shouldn’t be here…you’re hurt…”

“There is no place else I’d rather be.” He whispered over you reaching up cupping your other cheek, “Please tell me what happened…”

“Nyx…I…” You stared at him as a tear fell down your face. He wiped it away as you leaned into his hand. You couldn’t understand how you always felt so comfortable with him. That was a lie…you had an idea, but without him telling you, you could never be sure and you would never require him to, “…word spreads fast here…and when Pelna showed up instead of you…it pretty much confirmed everything…”

_You smiled watching Pelna take down another hanging basket for you, “Thank you…”_

_“No problem, ma’am, I’ll go on to the rest. You do your thing and I’ll come back and hang them up again.” He told you as he moved the stepping stool down the outer wall of the green house._

_You set the basket down on a cart as you began picking through clearing out the dead parts, replanting bits that could grow again. You let out a soft sigh pulling out your phone seeing no reply from Nyx. He had mentioned a few lines before how he was tired…he probably fell asleep…_

_“My lady…” You perked up looking over seeing Clarus standing in front of you._

_“Clarus…” You smiled at him letting your hands drop to your sides, “What brings you here? It’s been some time, but I’m sure I can make a bouquet for you to take home…”_

_“I’m not here for that, my lady…” He sighed looking at the ground and instantly you knew something was wrong. Clarus was never one to hide you from what was happening, being an emotive person, “The king requests your presence…”_

_You swallowed and started to pull off your gloves, “Did he say why?”_

_“I believe it has something to do with your night out.” He watched you freeze up. He stepped close to you keeping his voice low, “Word has spread that a Glaive attacked Insomnian citizens…”_

_“That isn’t what happened…” You shook your head looking into his eyes, “Those men attacked us…”_

_“I understand that…Regis understands that…” Clarus put his hands on your arms looking into your eyes with concern, “I assure you Nyx is not in trouble for protecting you.”_

_“Good…at least there’s that…” You nodded as he gave you a smile, “I just need to get Pelna…”_

_“He can stay here…in fact…he can go for the day. I’ll take over for the rest of it.” Clarus told you calmly._

_“Alright…” You gave him strange look before you called for Pelna._

_He jogged over all smiles. He had taken the news that you weren’t just a Citadel employee very well. In fact, he told you that you hadn’t fooled anyone, but they all understood why you had to be cautious. He told you with a laugh, next time don’t use your actual name. He followed up with how they all hoped you came back soon._

_“You rang?” He looked between the two of you._

_“Clarus is going to take over for you…it’s your lucky day, you get to go home early.” You finally set your gloves down on the cart._

_“Ma’am?” He looked at Clarus with hesitation and concern, “With all due respect sir…It wouldn’t be proper to hand over my duty to you. There are specific protocols…”_

_“I understand that…but as I out rank…” Clarus began but Pelna shook his head._

_“No sir, I’m afraid you don’t.” Clarus stared at this young man stunned that he would stand his ground, “It states clearly in section 32 article 27b that any member of the royal household can only have a change in the guard in emergency situations. This includes but is not limited to direct heirs and relatives to the reigning royal members. All other changes must be preapproved 12 hours prior to the switch out.”_

_“I doubt any of my men know the charter that well…” Clarus smiled looking at you, “Are all your guards so stubborn?”_

_You smiled at Pelna, “Only the ones that care the most.”_

_Pelna smiled a small blush tinting his cheeks before he moved to an at ease position, “I take pride in my job, and only want to do it correctly.”_

_“I need more men like you in the Crownesguard.” Clarus smiled turning toward the exit, “When you’re ready, ma’am.”_

_You gave Pelna a smile before following Clarus out. You thought you might have been heading toward the throne room, but Clarus turned down the hall leading to the royal wing. You felt nervous all of sudden…as if you were on the way to an execution…_

_Clarus led you straight to the king’s private study. It used to be a wonderful place to visit when you family was alive…warm and inviting. It was a place to have discussions and debates…now it was just cold and structured and meant for business…and that’s all you were now…business…_

_You stood in front of your uncle’s desk as he finished writing something. Without even a glance up he spoke, “You two may leave…”_

_You looked over to Clarus who took in a deep breath before turning around. You didn’t miss the concern look he gave you before he left. Your eyes moved to Pelna his mouth was open slightly torn between his duty and the king’s orders. You gave him a small reassuring smile with a nod, encouraging him to follow the order. His mouth shut as he bowed before moving toward the door._

_As soon as the door shut your gaze went back to the man before as he began speaking, “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”_

_“No.” You looked down when his sharp gaze flicked up to you. You never knew why he always gazed upon you with such harshness, but he did. He always made you feel like you were doing something wrong, even when you know you didn’t, “I did nothing wrong…”_

_“You went out without protection…” He began slowly and deliberately, “Without letting the proper channels know…”_

_You tried to speak over him, “I was with-”_

_“Enough!” He slammed his hand against the desk before he stood walking around to stand in front of you, “I will not hear it…Your place is here where it is safe.”_

_“My place…” You looked at him feeling a spark inside your chest, “is with my people, as it has always been…You don’t belittle Noctis and his guards when they go out…you encourage him to!”_

_“Noctis is different. He wasn’t raised to be a king. He has an understanding of the city that you do not.” He defended his decision, “You have no idea what people are capable of…”_

_You made a fist as rage filled you, “I understand that our people have become fearful under your reign…and you are doing nothing to prevent the hatred…”_

_“You will watch your tongue.” He snapped at you taking a step forward towering over you, “You don’t understand what it takes to rule a kingdom that is at war…that at any given moment one wrong move can incite civil war from within. Malcolm didn’t even understand the basic concepts…he only filled your head with a dreamer’s nonsense.”_

_“I understand that you are subjecting people to poor living conditions that isn’t necessary…I understand that you’re purposely separating them from the rest of the citizens to ensure that they are easily singled out!” Your voice rose as passion filled you,” The very civil war you are trying to prevent is one of your own making. I understand that you are just as closed minded and just as fearful as the rest of Insomnia!”_

_The slap was loud and left your head spinning as you staggered backwards. As you looked up his hand was still hanging in the air as his face began to falter, “Y/N…I”_

_“Don’t…” You shook your head before turning to leave but was stopped by your uncle’s strong grip on your arm pulling you back, “Let go.”_

_“You will learn your place…you are no longer a princess who can demand things.” Regis glared down into your eyes his grip tightening as if to prove his point further, “ There are expectations that you will meet, and you will do them with no resistance. Do I make myself clear? No more gardening…no more adventures into the city…you will do as your told and the spoiled conditioning of my brother dies with him, do you understand?”_

_“You are not my father…and you will never be half as great a king as he was.” Your whisper sounded like a hiss as tears welled up in your eyes, “He would be ashamed of you…and I will no longer let you hold me back.”_

He shook his head as you both sat in the inner chamber, the only light was the soft blue glow from the crystal, “What a bastard…”

“Everything I felt just came out all at once. Every ounce of frustration that has built since I woke up…” You frowned running a hand through your hair, “I had so much more to say, but I just got out of there while I could.”

Nyx took in a deep breath before nodding slowly as you looked at him. He had a stern look on his face, “…sometimes that’s the best thing you can do. Your fight or flight response kicks in and you just react.”

“So, I’m a runner…” You frowned putting your hand on the back of your neck looking away from him.

“Not necessarily…sounds like you were ready to fight…” He smiled a little inching toward you touching the back of your arm lightly to get you to look at him, “You stood up for yourself, sounds like it was something you’ve wanted to do for a while.”

You gave him a small smile staring at him taking stock of the damage he incurred the night before. His face wasn’t as swollen when you left him at Captain Drautos apartment, but he still looked rough as he sat there smiling at you, “How did you know to come here?”

He smirked before turning a little biting his thumb nervously, “I’d like to say I just knew and be super cool, but Pelna sent me a text. He said he didn’t know what happened, but you were really upset, and he didn’t know what to do except to follow you and give you some space. He was really worried…”

You shut your eyes putting a hand on your forehead frowning as you leaned forward leaning your elbow on your knee, “I am the worst at these things, I was sure I lost him…I really am hopeless …”

“It’s okay. It’s his job to follow you and report.” Nyx scooted over more putting his hand on your back doing soft circle motions. His touch felt comforting, something you didn’t really feel all that often. Not until this past month, “You’re allowed to take moments for yourself, you just have to actually let us know that you need a moment, you can’t just run off…”

“Then why aren’t you taking a moment to heal?” He looked away as you pressed him further, “Nyx…why are you really here? You could have just called me…”

“Because…” He trailed off letting air out through his mouth as he let his hand drop to the floor leaning back, “I don’t know…I didn’t like the thought of you being upset…I just wanted to be here to…to make you smile…”

You sat there watching him scratch the back of his head as your mind reeled with thoughts. He didn’t have to do so much of what he did to do his job well. But because he did, you didn’t want to lose him over something as stupid as a night out with friends, “…thank you…”

His eyes met yours twinkling in the glow of the sanctum as he smiled at you catching every meaning of the gratitude, “Of course…”

A calm peaceful silence fell over the both of you. You watched him move to face the Crystal, “I would never have expected to find you up here next to this thing.”

You smiled a little turning next to him watching him scan his eyes over the stone, “I used to come here a lot when I was younger…I thought maybe if I came here and talked to the Crystal, maybe the gods would give me back my abilities…”

“Give back? I though you just didn’t have them…” He looked at you tilting his head confused.

“No, I did for a few years…at about eight I started showing my abilities. Warping from place to place on occasion like an irritating little shit…” You smiled as he chuckled, “It was when I was twelve and started my training that they disappeared…they had barely developed. Then I got sick and they disappeared. Everyone thought that the illness was the cause, but once I was better…they just never came back.”

“So, everyone just assumed that the gods took them away?” He leaned back on his hands looking at you as you nodded, “But the gods gave the Lucian bloodline the abilities in the first place, why take them away from the one person who is ascending the throne?”

“I don’t know…” You shrugged looking toward the Crystal it’s blue glow casting onto your face, “That’s why I came here. I asked it…begged it…to give them back. I didn’t want to disappoint anyone. I would study here, practice everything in front of it…just so maybe through the veil they could see how hard I was trying.”

“That sounds like an immense amount of pressure for a child…” Nyx looked at you sadly.

You tilted your head slightly thinking about it, “I never really thought about it like that…it’s odd, but I found peace here. Realizing that even if I didn’t have my powers, I could still do good. It was my mother who taught me that…she said my powers didn’t define or diminish the power I still had.”

“Mom’s do that. Impart great wisdom to see us through everything.” He smiled looking back at the Crystal, “The last bit of wisdom my mom told me was, ‘we are more alike than we are different.’ Being here in this city…it’s never been more apparent.”

“Was she referring to the people of Insomnia?” He looked at you, giving a knowing smile as you sighed hanging your head, “I’m sorry…when you’re ready you will tell me…”

“She was referring to the people of Insomnia…” You heard him take in a deep breath, “More specifically she was referring to King Malcolm, who she had met just left a few months prior and was planning to meet again. Niflheim came a week later…”

Your head snapped up looking at him. There was such a weight that had settled on him, “I…I’m so sorry…Nyx…”

He looked at you, sadness sinking into his eyes. He forced a smile before he nodded, “Thank you…”

“So, you are…really…” You looked down to your hands as you spoke.

“Yeah…Ulric is a pretty common surname where I’m from…but…” He let out a heavy sigh wincing a little before putting a hand to his side feeling a pull, “you’re looking at what’s left of the royal family of Galahd. Hope I’m not too disappointing…”

“Why would I be disappointed? We all have our reasons why we do things…I imagine from that moment to know there are a lot of things you didn’t expect to have to do…” You smiled reaching out touching his shoulder “You lost everyone…I know how that is, and it’s not easy to get over, not sure you really can…and like you said…to be normal even for even a moment…is a treasure…”

“Yeah, that was certainly was good while it lasted.” He sighed when you let your hand drop trailing down his arm.

“It doesn’t have to change…I’m the only one who knows right?” You titled your head giving him a curious look.

“My people know…” He rolled his eyes before looking at you, “There’s always expectations with them…otherwise…no one, just you.”

You smiled at him as you turned to face him better, “Then nothing has to change…unless you want it too…”

“Shiva, no…” He shook his head quickly smirking, “It’s hard enough dealing with just Titus breathing down my neck…I can’t imagine having to sit with a bunch of stuffy…er…what I mean to say is I can’t imagine sitting in with the council…”

You smirked at him crossing your legs, “They are stuffy…the whole lot of them.”

“What are you doing?” He looked over you as you faced him fully.

“Hoping you’ll join me for a conversation…” You smiled at him hopefully, “I’m sure there’s a lot we can talk about, now that we have no secrets…”

He stared at you a moment before sitting up matching your cross-legged stance, “Fine…but I want a questioned answered first…”

“Ask your question.” You sat up eagerly.

“Do you still want to be queen?” He watched you carefully.

It wasn’t a question you had expected him to ask. Knowing who he was though…it made sense in a way. You took a deep breath in before you nodded, “Yes. Yes, I do.”

“Why?” He leaned forward eyes intent on your face.

“Because I don’t like how things are…and I know they can be better. My father…your mother…they were working towards it.” You sighed looking down to your hands, “You actually helped me realize that I miss being able to do more. I didn’t realize how bad everything had become until last night. Everything that happened…everything I saw…I wasn’t just blinded by your beautiful culture…”

You watched his eyes widened as you went on, “I saw how little space there was…the piles of trash behind each stall…the lack of electricity for the streets…to just name a few things. It’s not right. We’re becoming everything that we’re fighting Niflheim for. They hate us because of how the power is distributed, but when you look at the Empire, they subject their people to a dictatorship. You either fall in line or they cut the line off.”

“My father fought on the front lines with my Uncle Regis and the way the Empire just mindlessly threw people out for cannon fodder…” You shook your head, “The stories haunted me when I was little and now their research seems to be getting darker involving the Magitek Troopers…at least the last report I got over a year ago it was unsettling…I would gladly become queen if it meant making sure the Kingdom of Lucis would prosper. For everyone…”

“Well…” He smiled a little sitting up some, “You certainly sound fit to be queen.”

You blushed looking away from him, “Why did you want to know that?”

“It says a lot about a person who loses such a responsibility, but still wishes to carry it.” He looked down to his hands falling quiet before he cleared his throat, “Any ways…what question are you dying to ask me?”

He smiled at you, but you could see the shame in his eyes. He hid it well, if you didn’t know it so well yourself you might have missed it. The shame of being alive…

You didn’t say anything as you moved to your knees leaning forward giving him a hug. You felt him tense in your arms, “Y/N…”

“It’s okay to feel like you should have been there with them…” You whispered softly into his ear, “I regret begging my father to let me have a night away…it’s okay to regret…It helps us learn, even though our cost was very high…”

You sat there holding him for a long time before his one arm snaked up your back. A sob slowly escaped him as he began shaking in your arms. You teared up hearing such a painful cry from him as he clinged to you further letting down his walls.

“It’s okay…” You whispered as you began running a hand through his hair slowly in soothing way, trying to replicate how you mother used to do it when you didn’t feel well, “We’re gonna be okay…”


	9. Eyes Tell The Truth

[Originally posted by laststandofdeadman](https://tmblr.co/ZP7QWv2L6ZBbk)

“I want to take her out with us.” Nyx watched as Drautos’ shoulders slowly deflated when he sat down in the chair across from him, “Hear me out…”

“You do realize that the last time you took Y/N out…” He looked at Nyx finally.

“It will different…” Nyx talked over him.

“…was only two months ago and…” Drautos began shaking his head

“And I’m asking this time…” Nyx smiled at him.

“…you got the shit kicked out of you, Nyx!” Drautos stood up leaning on his desk his brow coming together with worry, “Does that mean nothing to you?”

Nyx stared at him for a moment before leaning back shaking his head, “It’s was…one time…”

“One of many that are happening to our people. Your people, Nyx.” Drautos stood up letting out a heavy sigh, “People are beginning to fear leaving their homes…and you want to take Y/N out…not even just out in the city, you want to go out beyond the wall with her.”

Nyx shook his head chewing on his thumb, “Regis cannot keep her locked in here forever.”

“This isn’t about their politics Nyx, this is about the fact that we are not welcome here and you’d be putting both yourselves in the line of fire.” Drautos shook his head, “When are you going to do something?”

“What do you think I’m trying to do?” Nyx raised his voice, “You think that I’m just guarding her because I think it’s fun? I’m doing this because when we came here, we came to see King Malcolm…instead we were met with King Regis…you’re the one who told me to stay under the radar…”

“Well you never showed much interest in your duties until recently.” Drautos sniped back.

Nyx stared at him for a long silent moment before he looked away, “You’re right…I haven’t done anything to help the situation, and I wasn’t very good right after the fall…”

“Nyx…” Drautos sighed hanging his head a little, “I didn’t mean…we understand why it took you so long to get back up. Everyone was beaten down into the dirt right next to you. But we also wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you…we’d be back home, more than likely six feet under.”

Nyx took in a deep breath letting it out slowly as he looked out the window watching a recruit warp up the main pillar before skidding down not connecting his dagger in deep enough, that was gonna hurt. Finally, he came back to Drautos, “I know it’s unconventional…but I’m trying to make Y/N see us…she is our biggest supporter here and she’s willing, no, eager to learn our ways. From what I’ve seen being around her these past few months…she is definitely King Malcolm’s daughter.”

Drautos sat back down looking at him as a small smile of admiration crept onto his face, “You have your mother’s instincts…and your father’s charisma…”

Nyx smiled a little before he spoke, “And was my mother ever wrong?”

“One occasion…” Drautos smirked a little as Nyx’s eyes widened surprised by the admission, “She decided one day it would be a wonderful idea to assign me to the most obnoxious child in all of Galahd…told me to try to whip him into something more than a snot nose brat.”

Nyx rolled his eyes smiling at him, “Just remember…I’m stubborn because you told me not to ever give up.”

Drautos smiled at him before letting out a sigh, “I can get you the paperwork you need to fill out…but I’m not the one who can approve it.”

“Who is?” Nyx watched his mentor take in, if it were possible, a heavier breath.

Several hours later he was standing outside the throne room doors waiting to be summoned before the king. His thumbs kept running over the tips of his fingers in a rhythmic motion as he tried to stay calm. He practiced everything he needed to say over and over in his head ignoring the subtle glares he kept getting from the throne room guards.

Jokes on them, they’re stuck guarding a door that no one would ever get to if the castle was breached. There were enough Glaives surrounding the Citadel that no one would even consider it an option. He didn’t think poorly of the normal guard…it’s just they were dicks…

“Ulric…” He turned to the guard taking in a deep breath, “You’re up.”

He walked into the throne room swiftly to his mark where he kneeled before the king keeping his head low and eyes averted, “Thank you for seeing me, your majesty.”

“I haven’t much time…so we can cease with the formalities.” Regis told him as he stood and began walking down the steps.

“Uh of course.” Nyx was thrown off momentarily by the dismissal as he stood up watching Regis walk down toward him, “I only came to request allowing Y/N to accompany myself and several other Glaives on an outing, outside the wall.”

Regis eyed him as he walked by only giving him a nod to follow, “And what would you be taking my niece out to do?”

“Sailing.” Nyx put his arms behind is back as he walked aside him.

“Sailing? You think it’s an appropriate outing to take? Y/N has never been sailing…” Regis took a folder from an attendant that approached him.

“Her ladyship is very quick to learn; I have no doubt she’ll be fine.” Nyx glanced at him as he sifted through the folder brow creasing, whether it was from the information in his hand or the conversation he would never know, “I believe the outing will do her some good. She’s been feeling trapped…”

“You presume to know how she is feeling?” Regis stopped looking at him sternly, “You are her guard…your job is to protect her, yet you are here asking to see if she can go on a field trip with you…Tell me do you know where my niece is right now?”

Nyx stood there for a moment before he pulled out his phone. Regis scoffed shaking his head as he spoke, “If you don’t know-”

Nyx raised up a finger as he clicked away at his phone. He smiled before he looked up, “She is in the east wing currently. She’s attending practice with your son, Prince Noctis. She wasn’t sure if she was going, she’s been feeling a bit distant from people since you closed off the greenhouse.”

He watched Regis eyes cloud up a little as he went on to explain, “When I’m not with her…I have people around her that I trust. People that I have vetted to ensure she is safe and well looked after. Thankfully, it’s only once in a great, great while that I’m not with her, but rest assured I have her safety in mind always.”

Regis tapped the file against his hand before taking in a deep breath, “You seem to take your job seriously.”

“As I should, I’m protecting a member of the royal family. She may not be in line for the throne anymore,” Nyx watched the older man take in a deep breath, “but it doesn’t mean she’s completely safe.”

“You’re smart to think that…” Regis looked at him with a distant thought in his eye, “You think this…outing…will improve her mood?”

Nyx took in a deep breath. Things had been extremely tense between you and the King. Family mealtimes were required now…and extremely awkward…Regis also had closed the greenhouse the following week after your incident with him.

You had been crushed and nearly lost it…

_“Y/N…” He looked at you as your fist balled up looking at the chain on the door with a huge padlock, “Y/N, take a breath…”_

_“He can’t…” You turned and began marching down the hall as if you were going to war, “He can’t do this! This is the one place…the only place…”_

_“Wait…” He warped in front of you cutting you off as he put his hands on your arms, “just…”_

_“This is too far!” Your voice rose as you face began to redden, “He can’t…this is…”_

_“I know…” Nyx frowned giving your arms a gentle squeeze, “but you, going in wherever he’s at… and exploding…it isn’t going to help. You know this…”_

_You looked up at him tears just beginning to show in the corners of your eyes, “He…he’s trying to erase them…everything good that my parents did…He’s trying to erase it all…”_

Nyx couldn’t say anything…he would have liked to agree with you to make you feel better, but he couldn’t. Ever since that day you had been…sad… He got worried for you. Afraid you might do something to hurt yourself, but you didn’t.

Nyx finally let out the breath held for a moment and spoke quietly, “I think…it would be a step in the right direction.”

Regis let out a sigh as he began walking again, “I am only restricting her of the things that are distractions. She may not become queen, but she still plays a vital role in the arena of politics. It is important that she finishes her studies and begin her duties.”

“Duties, your Majesty?” Nyx questioned him a look of confusion coming to his face, “Forgive me, no one has informed me of the future yet…”

“It doesn’t surprise me that she hasn’t told you. It’s hard to have trained for one role your whole life and be thrusted into another so jarringly.” Regis smiled a little, “She essentially will be filling my position that I held when my brother was king, may he rest in peace…”

“You were in charge of overseeing relations with the territories, right?” Nyx smirked a little as surprised overtook the King’s face.

“Yes…as well as relations with other countries. Specifically, Accordo and Tenebrae.” Regis kept walking further down a hall toward the council chambers, “I need her to take her place before we lose those relationships.”

“Your majesty…” Nyx stopped gaining the full attention of the king, “Do you understand that she is terrified of being in large crowds?”

A flicker of surprise came over Regis’ face, “I…I was unaware.”

Nyx sighed looking down to the ground, “Sir…she suffers from PTSD…at least a little bit…That night destroyed her trust in people, and then when she was finally better…her entire world was torn down in a single moment. I have been working these past few months with her. Trying to at least get her comfortable with the people she sees everyday…”

Nyx looked back up at him putting his hands on his hips, “That’s why I took her out that night…I know it was wrong. I should have followed protocol, but you didn’t see what that party did to her. She puts on such a brave face, and she fakes the perfect smile, all the while she is panicking. Even the whole way to the Hearth, she tried to be brave asking questions to hide her fear…and she was brave finally…her curiosity of the ward overtook her when we arrived. It felt like I was finally seeing her in her element for the first time.”

“Why do you think that is?” Regis was watching him carefully. Nyx looked at him and he could see how genuine he was trying to be, “Be honest…”

“It’s because she trusts me, your majesty. We’ve built a bond by sharing conversations…I believe she lets her walls down enough around me to feel safe…and normal.” Nyx let his arms drop standing up tall like his mother always told him to do when he delivered something important, “If you want her to step into your old role…you have to get her to trust you again. You have to let her be free.”

Regis let out a long sigh before he nodded slowly, “You know your charge well. I trust you will take care of her while sailing.”

Nyx felt his excitement rise inside of him as he bowed, “Thank you, your majesty. I will do just that.”

“As I said when you first took over your position…” Regis spoke over him placing a hand on Nyx’s head, “Keep her safe…”

[Originally posted by vlricnyx](https://tmblr.co/ZbkfSe2jF_Ps1)

Nyx watched as his feet disappeared out of his view. He stood up straight watching the king walk through a set of doors leading to the council room. There was a strange feeling that stirred inside of his chest as he began to compare things.

What you told him about your uncle, that day he reprimanded you, and the cold breakfasts the weeks following…they didn’t add up to the man who seemed genuinely concerned for your wellbeing. He could tell each time he spoke those last few words to him…there was father’s love in them…Regis didn’t wish any harm to come to you and he was truly sorry for everything.

His strange feeling didn’t stop him long as he raced to the training grounds. He stepped inside cautiously and just in time to see Gladio throw Noctis halfway across the field. The prince landed hard on the ground with a groan.

“Whoa…hey…” Nyx rushed over to him kneeling down, “You alright there?”

“Don’t you feel bad for him! He deserves all he’s getting right now!” Gladio shouted toward them.

Noctis groaned sitting up with Nyx’s help, “I said I was sorry.”

“What happened?” Nyx chuckled a little further helping Noctis to his feet.

“I…maybe…sorta…” Noctis scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Maybe sorta nothing!” Gladio walked over, “Little twerp embarrassed the hell outta me…”

“She likes you…every girl likes you!” Noctis rolled his eyes, “Anita even said yes!”

“Whoa…you’re into Anita?” Nyx smirked a little as Gladio scowled looking away from them both. He really liked that the prince’s guards did not take shit from him because he was royal. It reminded him of home.

“He does and I happened to say something about it to her, mentioning how neat it would be for them to go out on a date…” Noctis glanced at Gladio who was still fuming.

“You two would make a cute couple.” Nyx patted Gladio on the back, “Go easy on our prince…he’s young…”

Gladio rolled his eyes nodding a little, “If you’re looking for Y/N, she and Ignis stepped into the other arena for a tutorial on javelins.”

“Right, thanks…” Nyx looked to Noctis giving him a sympathetic look, “Good luck…”

“Thanks…” He murmured as Nyx walked back out.

He walked across the hall again opening the door cautiously. He never knew what to expect when entering a training area here. Back home training rooms didn’t have doors and as soon as you entered you were part of the session. Insomnia however, it depended on the individual. There were rules…and they always changed…

“Good, but…” He looked over seeing you lunge out with a Javelin and Ignis instructing you. He felt his jaw clench as Ignis moved up behind you placing his hand on your hips adjusting you, “square off your hips…move this leg back and let your whole body be the force behind it. Otherwise you’ll fatigue your shoulders…try again.”

You followed the recommendations and sure enough there was a lot more power behind the thrust. You smiled back at Ignis, “That felt much better.”

Ignis smiled at you, “Keep coming and soon you’ll out master us all.”

You let out a laugh, “I doubt it…I’m sure if my uncle hears about me attempting to train, he’ll put his foot down somehow.”

“I have it on good authority…” Nyx took the opportunity to step in. You smiled at him as he approached making his heart flutter, “That will not happen. As I am your guard, it is my job to protect you, and in order to do my job well you also need to know some self-defense.”

“That’s a practical statement.” Ignis smiled at him, “I don’t believe we ever been formally introduced, Ignis Scientia.”

“Nyx Ulric.” Nyx took his outstretched hand his grasping it firmly, “Thank you for taking over for me for a bit. I had a meeting to attend to.”

“Happy to help. Y/N, has always been an easy student.” Ignis nodded toward you, “Always listens and performs well.”

“Well…fighting isn’t a speech…” You shook your head as you leaned on the javelin, “…words never killed anyone…”

“No but they can sometimes cut deeper than any weapon.” Ignis told you. Nyx could feel himself rolling his eyes slightly. What was this guy…perfect? “And with that, I will hand you back to the very capable hands of Nyx.”

“Thank you, Ignis.” You told him as he bowed slightly before excusing himself. You turned your attention to Nyx as soon as Ignis left, “So what meeting did you have? Captain Drautos giving your more recruit drills again?”

“Ah, no…I don’t have another set of those for two weeks.” He smiled at you as he placed his hands behind his back.

“Alright…who did you speak to and why are you so happy?” You moved to put the javelin away on the rack.

He followed you slowly, “Oh…just the king…”

That got your attention quickly, “What?”

“I had to…he’s the only one who can approve taking a member of the royal family out of the city…” Nyx watch as confusion filled your eyes, “which he granted.”

“…I don’t understand…you’re taking me someplace?” You tilted your head eyes narrowing on him as he nodded, “And my uncle approved it? This isn’t some trip he’s devising?”

“No, it is not a trip from him, and yes he did. It’s in a few days…we’re going sailing.” He grinned when your eyes lit up excited, “We’re supposed to have great winds that day…everyone wanted you to come.”

“Everyone…like everyone from the Hearth?” You suddenly became a little nervous when he nodded, “I don’t know…I don’t know how to sail…won’t I get in the way?”

“Well…it’s the Galahd version of sailing…so there’s a lot less rigging to deal with. I have a feeling you’re going to be just fine.” He smirked a little as he opened the door for you.

“That sounds like a trap.” You stopped in front of him putting your hands on your hips, “You wouldn’t be trying to trick me, would you?”

“You? Never…” He smirked at you, eyes twinkling at the thought, “What happened to all that trust you had in me?”


	10. Soaring High

[Originally posted by zacksoldiers](https://tmblr.co/ZoA63l2XlYky3)

You stared out at everyone setting up the sky sails near the cliff. You had your arms crossed in front of you, securely locked as you leaned against the van. Nyx said you were going sailing…

_“Correction…I said we were doing the Galahd version of sailing.” He smiled at you, eyes twinkling._

You wanted to slap that handsome smile right off his face. You were tired still from waking up several hours earlier then you we used to. Rushing about getting ready you didn’t take your meds, and it was only just now that the sun was beginning to rise…now you were faced with a dilemma. Stay back and slightly ruin everyone’s day while they flew about…or get over it and ‘do the thing’, as your cousin Noct would always tell you.

“Hey…” You snapped out of your thoughts as Nyx walked up. He was dressed in a thick long sleeve shirt. A light grey that seemed to make everything about him pop…his skin, his hair, his eyes, “Everyone’s almost ready.”

You looked at his smiling face as he came to a stop in front of you coolly sliding his hands into the back pockets of his dark washed pants. He had a way with body language that instantly put you at ease. You actually found it a little frustrating when you wanted to be irritated with him with him right now.

“That’s good.” You nodded before you looked down to your shoes digging your heel into the red earth.

“Y/N…” You looked up again as he took a step closer concern showing through those cerulean orbs, “I know this isn’t the sailing you were thinking of…”

“Nyx, it’s not even close.” You let your arms fall as you let out a nervous sigh, “Sailing involves water…not cliffs and…heights.”

“You’re afraid heights.” He put a hand to the back of his neck letting out a soft sigh as he bit his lower lip, “I didn’t even think to ask…”

“It’s fine…” You smiled shaking your head a little, “and it’s not a terrible fear, just not my favorite thing to deal with so early in the morning.”

“Well…” He sighed looking back at the four sky sails lined up on the cliff before he looked back at you, “at least I got you outside, right?”

You laughed a little nodding at you pushed off the van. He seemed like he was taking this all really well, “That you did, thank you. It looks like it’s gonna be a nice day.”

“The best.” He smiled at you before holding his hand out to you. You made a face before he scoffed a little, “Well come on…don’t leave me hanging here…”

Maybe not so well as you thought…You swallowed a little before taking his hand. His warm digits intwined around yours as he walked with you toward the nearest sky sail, “Nyx, I’m really fine just by being out…”

“We’re not going.” He stopped you from going on, “But I am going to make you sit in one. Comfiest seats in the world. Made by the deft hands of Pelna and his dad.”

“Pelna made these?” Your eyes widened as you approached the device with him. They had beautiful designs woven in the wings and carved in parts of the frame.

“Yeah, his family had a shop back home.” Nyx smiled as you reached out running your hands over the frame, “They’re the best at it. They supplied most of the rigs for the hunts.”

“Hunts…you’ve mentioned that before. What is that exactly?” You smiled as he opened the small door helping you inside. You sank down into the hammock like seat as he ran around to the other side.

“The hunt…uh…it’s kind of a big tradition thing. Way back when Galahd was divided into tribes. Once a year all the tribes would gather and go on a big hunt.” He smiled getting in taking a seat next to you making the seat swing a little, “It was kind of like a big market day too. Everyone would gather and trade, while the hunters would go out and find a couple of big coeurl to bring back for a feast the next day.”

“And you continue this tradition today?” You shifted a little in your seat as his leg pushed up against yours, it was a pretty tight space for two people.

“Yes, we’re a bit more humane about it now. Coeurl is still pretty tasty, but they’re also beautiful creatures to respect…so we tranquilize it and ensure the area is clear of anything that could harm it. The only thing we take is a tuft of hair from their main. Total catch and release.” He tilted his head a little as he thought back to it, “Hunting one is exhilarating. Here you have this creature that is so intelligent and so evolved that if you’re not careful you go from hunting to being hunted.”

“You’ve participated in a hunt?” You watched him look at you, nodding, “Did you every catch yourself a coeurl?”

He smirked shaking his head, “Gosh, no…would’ve been pretty cool if I had though.”

“And how do the sky sails play into the hunt?” You asked looking up at the pretty design above you.

“Gliders…” You heard him as you let your eyes trace the design on the underside of the wings, “we actually call them gliders, and we use them as eyes in the sky. The hunters used to use smoke signals, maneuvers, and flags to signal where to go. Now, thanks to modern technology, we just radio down for the hunts, but we mostly use them for recreation now.”

You looked at him again and caught him staring at you. He looked away quickly down to his hands as he began chewing his bottom lip, something you’d begun to notice he did when he was thinking hard about something, “Nyx, are okay?”

“I’m fine.” He looked at you again his eyes dimming a little, “Talking about home…I get a little homesick. Nothing about Insomnia is like it…you’re surrounded by desert and mountains. Galahd is…green…so much green…”

“I’m sorry…” You relaxed next to him frowning a little, “Here I am asking all these questions…”

“I like it when you ask me questions.” He took your hand again giving it a squeeze, “Wasn’t it your dad who said, in order to understand one another you have to listen? Sometimes you have to ask questions before you can listen. So, ask anything you want.”

You felt your face get hot looking at his hand over yours. You felt stupid…you knew he was just being kind. He’d always been more physical in conversations with people. You had begun to notice them more recently though. Gentle touches to your arm when in talking in close quarters, touching your back when helping you up and down a ladder, brushing your fingers when handing something off to you…each time you had to find the way to keep your face in check.

This time was no different but being this close to him made it harder to hide. You took in a deep breath looking at him about to say something when there was a shift felt in the glider. You looked up seeing everything as if it was being hacked at, “Nyx…”

When you looked at him he had that familiar glint in his eyes as he reached over grabbing the lap belt connecting it with his side quickly and with ease, “You will thank me later, and you will not regret it.”

“Nyx…no!” You shook your head as you looked back at Libertus and Pelna releasing the tie offs holding the glider to the anchors with small hatchets, “Nyx!”

“We’re gonna be fine.” He told you as he put in an earpiece giving a thumbs up back to them.

“Have fun you two!” You heard Libertus call out to you both as he gave one final hack at the rope.

Everything shifted again as you shook your head as it rolled forward enough for you to see the bottom. You grabbed onto his arm tightly as it began diving over the cliff. You let out a large scream that echoed across the gorge.

Over your scream you could hear Nyx laughing as he grabbed the levers leveling off bringing the glider up. You felt his hand rest on the top of your head, which you had buried into his arm clamping your eyes shut, “You gotta see this view…”

Taking a few deep breaths, you slowly opened your eyes turning your head. You felt the cool morning air slip past you as you faced the rising sun. A majestic orange hue began touching everything in sight. You felt yourself tear up a little basking in the pure beauty that was Eos, “It’s beautiful…”

“Yeah…” You looked back at him, once again catching him looking at you. To your surprise he didn’t look away this time, his cool gaze holding yours until you could no longer take it.

You looked back out taking everything in again. You were still holding onto him like a vice, “That was a dirty trick Nyx Ulric.”

He chuckled a little as you felt his muscles move under your clutch pulling at levers, “Yeah…it was a little, but you gotta try everything once and you gotta admit…can’t get a view like this from your precious Citadel.”

“I do not. I do not have to try everything…” You glared at him as he laughed more, “I will get you back for this.”

That silenced him instantly as he looked at you once more, “Oh?”

“You think I won’t?” You smirked a little.

“No, I don’t.” He returned your smirk with one of his own, “I think your full of shit right now.”

He laughed as your mouth dropped open, eyes widening offended, “You just wait, Nyx Ulric! You will never see it coming!”

“Does saying my full name help with the threat or something?” He chuckled as he gradually shifted the glider to turn back.

Facing the cliffs, you could see the other gliders take off. It made your hair stand on in watching them fall and jerk up once they caught the wind, “…I like your name…”

“You like my name?” He quirked an eyebrow up smiling as he moved the glider with ease passing Luche and Kip, “What a weird thing to say…”

“You asked…” You shrugged a little trying to get yourself to relax before you waved at Libertus and Crowe. “I don’t know what to say…it just sounds nice when I say it…”

“Well…fine…if it makes you happy. Nyx Ulric me all you want.” He gave you a small smile with his glance.

You both fell silent as he caught a good breeze pulling the glider up higher. Slowly you could feel yourself relax next to him as you took in the natural splendor of your surroundings. Floating seamlessly over red plateaus and valleys. When you felt safe enough you finally leaned over the edge looking down watching a heard of Anak running below you.

From time to time he’d point something out and encouraged you to look. Comments were made breaking the peaceful silence the two of you held. It was something you both cherished with each other, the small fact that you didn’t have to fill the space with conversations. Just perfectly content with one another’s presence alone.

One other fact…There was nothing that compared to this view. And you hated to admit that to him…as he seemed the type to never let you live it down. So, you didn’t, you let your pride get the best of you, yet you were sure by the way he kept smiling at you that he knew already.

You asked him after a while, “How long can one of these things stay up?”

He noticed your worried expression returning as he gained more altitude, “Theoretically, forever, as long as you keep catching the wind and go with it.”

“And…and you know how to do that?” You watched him pushed and pulled at the levers turning the glider.

“I promise you were are fine. Just like I swore to your uncle, that I will keep you safe. It will always be true.” He gave you a reassuring smile but easily sensed that it may not be enough this time, “But to put you at ease…how about a flying lesson?”

You smiled as he started explaining everything to you. From how to turn, to catch more lift, down to the small details of the rig you were in. Everything had its place and meaning. Understanding how it worked helped put you settle down enough that your mind began to drift…

You watched as his fingers grasped around the lever’s handle seeing his bicep flex as he pulled it back. You wondered how it would feel grasping you with intent. Your mind wandered further away drifting into a daydream. You were back in the garden hanging a flower basket. You happened to turn a little quickly at the top of the ladder causing it to fall…

You expected to hit the ground but…it never came, instead the feeling of two warm strong arms catching you replaced it. You stared up into his worried face as he set you down. His calloused hands reached up to your face brush gently against your cheek trailing down your neck as he spoke…

You snapped out of it when he began calling to you. He had a concerned look on his face, “You alright?”

“Yes…sorry…” You flushed sitting back licking your lips embarrassed a little, “I didn’t take my meds this morning…I’m feeling a little off….”

“Meds?” He quirked he eyebrow at you, “I thought you handed them all over…”

“I still take some…” You told him quietly as you felt a little shame creep into your chest. You still hated that had been how he first met you, but you couldn’t change it. You were better for it, “I was really sick as a kid. The doctors prescribed me something that helps keep me in balance…at least that’s how they explained it. I didn’t question it, I was twelve…but you interrupted my morning routine by how early we had to get going.”

He nodded slowly opening his mouth about to say something when his earpiece caught his attention, “Copy…we’ll head back now.”

“Something wrong?” You tilted your head a little feeling your heart quicken as the many scenarios began racing through your mind all over again.

“Libertus picked up a dry storm in the area…we gotta head back in.” He looked at you with a bit of worry in his eyes as he turned the glider smoothly.

“Oh…well that’s unfortunate.” You tried not to smile. You were having a good time, but no matter how much you tried you couldn’t relax. You preferred the ground under your feet, but not as such a distance.

“Yeah, I can tell you’re really broke up about it…” He smirked at you tone full of tease as he leveled off. His face changed quickly as he stared at his arm. Your eyes followed his and you could see all the hairs standing up, “Y/N…don’t freak out…”

“Freak out?” Your eyes began to widen as he reached up to his earpiece. You knew how science worked…when your hair stood on end it was because there was a charge in the air. You had experienced it twice. Once when you father staved off a voretooth who wander over during a family picnic with an electric spell, the other time when Nyx was trying to protect you from those bigots…

“Guys…we might be in trouble.” You listened as his voice was calm, but his body was tense as he told them you were in the storm. You swallowed as he started shaking his head, “Don’t come back out…”

He smirked shaking his head a little as you heard the crackling of the earpiece, “Because I said so and you’re supposed to do as I say, right? That’s how it’s supposed to work at least.”

When he looked at you, you couldn’t help but feel a small bit of dread creep inside you, “Nyx, can we outrun this?”

“Ah…” He took a breath in looking forward once more shaking his head, “No, we can’t. If we’re lucky we’ll just glide through it…”

“But…” You looked at him as panic back to rise up to your face.

“I’m not lucky…” He sighed as lightening began to flash in the distance. Thick red clouds began to gather and darken in shade as the further collected energy quickly catch up to their small glider.

You winced closing your eyes tightly clutching onto the glider for dear life as winds began to swirl and rock it, “Nyx…”

“Just…hold on…” Your eyes opened and you could see Nyx struggling to keep the glider level. Then just as he foresaw their luck ran out as lightening blasted around them striking the wing. His arm lurched out across you as you both began to spin wildly out of control, “Y/N!”

Your arm instinctively went over his chest as if some how the pair of you holding each other down in the seat would some how make it all stop spinning. Your eyes danced around frantically, trying to find anything to help the both of you. Your eyes stopped seeing another glider above you, “Look!”

“Close your eyes!” Nyx pulled your head down to his chest just as water splashed over them. Both of you clung to each other feeling forces working together in unison. You looked out from cover blinking the water from your eyes seeing another glider below. You couldn’t see who was leaning out but it looked like they were controlling the wind pushing you back up.

“Shit…Y/N, hold on this is gonna get bumpy…” You followed his gaze as the other two gliders had circled back over head. You could see Luche and Pelna leaning out of them. They looked like they held a hook of some kind as they circled your glider.

Luche quickly lowered his latching it securely as lightening shook the air around them. The glider shook and your grip only tightened around Nyx. You could feel his pulse quickening as his eyes stayed glued to Pelna who was struggling to get his hook go down straight.

“Come on, Pelna…” Nyx whispered as his arms tightend around you protectively. You looked as the glider seemed to just dead weight as the spell below dissipated, “Pelna!”

You felt weightless looking up into Nyx’s eyes. He looked so apologetic as his braids danced around his face. You could see that this is not what he had intended at all…you weren’t mad…it was an act of the gods. No one could be mad at someone for that.

If this was to be your last moments before you departed this world…you suppose it wasn’t a terrible place to be. In the arms of a handsome man, who in his own way cared about you, “Nyx…”

“Got it!” A jerk brought gravity back to your bodies and you slammed back into the seats as the two gliders moved apart distributing the weight of the broken one evenly.

As soon as they were close enough to safely warp back to the cliffside you watched Nyx reach out summoning for the crystal’s power. You envied him being able to feel the rush of it. Being part of it, brought you back to a memory of when you first felt your gifts take hold.

You had been running away from your mentor at the time, no longer wanting to sit still. You had tripped on the steps. Crying out your reached forward to break your fall only to land not as hard halfway across the room on the floor. It felt like being between fire and ice all at once.

And that is how it still felt as he pulled your forward with him landing ungracefully in a pile. He groaned as he skidded on his back some until you both came to a halt. You both stayed in each other’s arms for a long time just taking in deep breaths.

Finally, he sat up looking down at you. His hand cupped your cheek as he spoke, voice heavy with worry, “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

You stared up at him for a long moment before you sat up wrapping your arms around him, “Thank you…”

He tensed for a moment before he put his arms around you. You were thanking him. You should be yelling at him, telling him that you were right, and he was wrong. Sailing is meant to be in the water not the sky.

But you weren’t and that’s when he found he no longer just thought of you as a charge. Crowe had been right. You were becoming more then just work, and that would be a problem…

He pushed you away a little looking you over again, “Are you okay?”

“I…I was terrified…” You spoke softly before you smiled nodding as your hands drifted from his shoulders to his chest, “But…I think I’m fine…I’m just so grateful to be back on the ground.”

Nyx stared at you as he felt a small laugh escape his mouth. Before he knew it he couldn’t stop it and soon you were laughing with him. They other’s raced over to check on you as you both began to stand laughing.

“Oxygen deprivation…maybe struck by lightning…” Luche started listing of as you both tried hard to contain your laughter.

“Adrenaline…” Libertus crossed his arms with a shrug.

“Stupidity…” Crowe walked forward with a cross look on her face before grabbing you by the wrist taking away toward the back of the van.

“What are you doing?” Nyx asked as she passed by him.

“Seeing as I’m the only one trained in medicine around here, and the only female at the moment, I’m doing my duty and checking the princess out.” Crowe glared at him.

“She doesn’t…” Nyx shook his head but you beat him to the punch.

“I’m not a princess anymore.” You took your wrist back from her a weighted look appearing on your face.

Crowe realized instantly that she had struck a nerve of some kind and bowed her head, “I…apologize. You carry yourself well ma’am…if I could I’d like to examine you to make sure you’re alright…”

Nyx took a step toward you, but you nodded following her disappearing behind the van. He sighed before turning to everyone else, “I thought I told you all to stand down.”

They all looked at him small smiles on their faces before Libertus stepped forward, “Couldn’t very well let out king crash in a ravine…makes for bad press.”

“So, you’re just worried about your brand…can’t sell brews without this face, right?” Nyx smirked flashing a hand around his face.

“Yeah…sure…if it makes you sleep better at night, keep telling yourself that.” Libertus shook his head letting his arms fall before turning to the others, “Come on, let’s pack up.”

Nyx took a deep breath in as they began to turn away from him. He swallowed hanging his head as he spoke firmly, “Thank you…”

They all stopped looking back at him. He looked up seeing each of the them take a closed fist putting it over their heart muttering with a small bow, “Pro aris et focis.”

That was it…nothing else was said as they turned walking toward the gliders. Nothing else needed to be said, it was done for hearth and home.

It didn’t take them long to break everything down and load it up in the vans. He crawled in the front seat next to Libertus and looked back at you, “You alright?”

“I’m fine.” You smiled at him holding up your hands, “Believe me Crowe left no stone unturned.”

“Good…” He nodded a little before turning in his seat. He had been so scared back there. He knew he could probably have survived the fall with you by warping, but so many things went wrong…and not even thinking about how you dealt with heights…he was an idiot. He mulled that over as the rode in silence.

“Nyx…” He looked back at you a while later. You were looking out the window toward something. You had a really sad look on your face.

“What is it?” He unbuckled moving into the back seat taking a seat next to you.

“I didn’t realize where we were this morning…it was so dark…” You looked at him nose getting red, “It’s a really selfish request…”

“Ask it. Pretty sure the day can’t get much crazier.” Libertus scoffed up from making him roll his eyes.

You looked back out the window, “It’s my father’s tomb…”

He sat up straight and before he even looked at Libertus, he was already readjusting course to head down the access road. The chirp of the radio sounded, “’ey, something up?”

Libertus reached over responding, “We’re good, gotta visit some lost family for a bit.”

“Ah, got it.” Chirped back as it was nothing. Nyx smiled at his family. There were so understanding and accepting, never once questioning why things needed to happen. They knew him well enough to know that a request like this was one he would never refuse.

Nyx looked back to you as you welled up with emotion, “You’ve never been here, have you?”

You shook your head, “I couldn’t ever get someone to take me…My uncle had planned to come a little while ago, but…something came up and he couldn’t make it happen.”

He took your hands in his letting his thumb caress over the top of your wrists. Your hands were so small and fragile, perfect for planting things. Unlike his which were rough and coarse, perfect for fighting, “After today, any time you want to come here…I will make it happen.”

You smiled at him sniffing back some tears before you squeezed his hands. He wondered if you knew how much your smile made his day. He wondered if you knew how much he dreamed about you every night. Dreams that made him blush a the thought of them… He wondered if you’d even consider him…a foreigner…as someone worthy to have?

“Thank you…all of you. I can’t imagine having better friends…” You told him looking up to Libertus, “If I can call you that. I’ve only met you once, but I feel such a connection…”

“You seem alright to me Princess.” Libertus gave you a smile and a thumbs up laughing a little as you scowled, “And yea I know you’re not a princess, Princess…but the nickname suits you, so you’re stuck with it.”

“Bit cliché isn’t it?” You sniffed again as Libertus laughed louder, “I suppose…as long as it’s only you guys…”

“What don’t want the whole guard to know? I think that would be a great thing for them to know, especially Gladio.” Nyx smirked, as your mood began to improve the more he teased you, “I think I’ll tell Titus to send out a memo.”

“Nyx Ulric!” You shook your head taking a hand away from his pointing a finger in his face, “You a wracking up a serious pay back…”

“Oh…” Libertus glanced back at him, “That sounds serious, do you need a detail again, Nyx?”

“Knock it off.” Nyx rolled his eyes shaking his head as his friend laughed and you with him, “You’ve been listening to Titus too much.”

“He wants you to have a detail?” You questioned him surprise falling over you features like a mantle.

“He’d prefer it…” Nyx shook his head a little, “If he ever found out you knew about me, he’d probably pester me more about it. Probably tell me to get me to leave the Glaives.”

“He doesn’t know!?” Libertus’ voice raised slightly looking back in the rearview mirror, “Nyx, buddy…”

“Just cram it for a goddamn second…nothing’s changed.” Nyx shook his head a little, “It’s not time yet…”

“But there is a time…isn’t there? A time when you’ll have tell him and things will change?” He looked at you. Your face had become serious suddenly, as if in some way you’d already lost him.

His mouth hung open for a second, “I…maybe, I don’t know. Everything…isn’t…uh… Can we talk about this some other time?”

He nodded toward Libertus as he put a hand on the back of his neck. Your eyes flicked to their friend before you nodded falling quietly residing to your own thoughts. His eyes lingered on yours seeing the wheels moving connecting dots that he hadn’t even thought of yet.

The rest of the ride was silent. When he stepped out of the van his mouth dropped open a little seeing the massive tomb. Large columns lined the walk way leading up to a large tomb that was built into the side of the mountain, “This…this is just for King Malcolm?”

You stepped out next to him nodding slowly as you took it all in for the first time as well, “Yes…inside is not just his body…but a weapon forged with his own soul. One day he’ll pass it on to the next king…Noctis. To be used as a tool for his bidding and protection.”

The other vans came to a halt behind them as you began to step forward. Nyx watched you take each step deliberately, consciously, as if it was a struggle. He had done the same thing when he visited his father grave alone. It got easier, but…the great wall of absence was always felt.

He followed behind you slowly until you stopped outside the door. You stood there staring at it fist balled up, and after a moment he spoke quietly, “Do you need help?”

“It’s not…” You shook your head clearing your throat, “Only a person with the king’s power and key can enter…I have neither. So, I’ll…just have to make do here.”

Nyx blinked several times trying to fathom it as his gaze drifted to beautifully decorated door. How could a society so strong and advanced have such cold customs? Who would lock out one’s loved ones from visiting their resting place? It seemed like every time he learned something new about Insomnia…it was all accompanied with some condition that he found painful to uphold.

“Hi daddy…” His eyes drifted back to you, as you whispered softly looking over the door, “They did a good job…it looks nice… I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. My recovery took a lot longer then it should have…I…I’m just…”

You trailed off hanging your head. Nyx swallowed looking back to his Galahdian family. They all stood respectfully at ease waiting at the bottom steps. When you spoke again he began to feel his cheeks burn, “I made a friend…His name is Nyx. If you’ve been looking in on me you’ve probably seen him around…You would like him. He’d make you laugh, that I’m certain of. He’s been keeping me safe in your absence…He’s Queen Selena’s son…somehow fate has brought our nations together still…you were right. Galahd is a beautiful people because of its people…”

You looked up at the door tearing up as your hands unclenched. He knew what it was like wanting to say things to the people you’ve lost, things that once said aloud made them true and hurt all the more, “I miss you daddy…and I miss mama…and I’m so, so sorry that…that I can’t…”

A small sob escaped you mouth as you leaned forward placing your hands flat against the door. When your forehead met the stone, Nyx watched a shimmer ripple outward from you rushing through the veins of the doors desgin. He took a step forward only stopping when you spoke again, “I’m sorry I can’t carry out your legacy in the way you wished…but I promise I will help Noctis build a better future. I will help Insomnia become the beacon you wanted it to be.”

Nyx’s mouth dropped open slightly at what he just saw. Maybe he was tired…but…maybe he wasn’t…He wanted answers but now was not the time to just ask them. He swallowed stepping forward, “Your majesty…”

You lifted your head looking at him. Nyx smiled giving you a reassuring nod, “Nyx Ulric here…first…uh…I should apologize for not coming to meet you all those years ago, when I was supposed to. I was different then and felt I had all the time in the world to learn my place…I paid a heavy price for my negligence.”

He let out a heavy sigh as he looked at the door, he could hear his heart beating in his ears, “It’s been privilege watching over your daughter, sir. She is the apple of your eye. My mother told me you were a bright soul and I can see there is none brighter than Y/N…you would be very proud of her.”

“But…what I really want to say…is…I want to pledge before you, as I did your brother the King Regis, that I will always be by Y/N’s side.” He looked back to you seeing tears beginning to fall down your cheeks, “I swear to be whatever she needs me to be. Her friend, her confidant…her guard. I will do whatever it takes to see her plans through. She will want for nothing and in my presence only know safety and peace.”

“Nyx…” You whispered as he too placed his hands on the door bowing his head. No shimmer…he let his hands fall. It wasn’t just a show…just an opportunity. However, he did mean it, every word sworn to the memory of a dead king, “You didn’t need…”

“I did.” He placed a hand over his heart bowing to you speaking from the heart, the oath that all his guards swore to him years ago, “I am your sword and your shield…you need only point and I will go. Speak your words and I will make them actions. I do this freely and under no duress…I am yours to command.”

“I…I don’t know what to say to this…” He watched you place a hand over your stomach. You were acting as if you were embarrassed by the attention. The last time he swore to protect you was in the presence of your uncle and members of the guard, was it so different for him to do it in your presence alone, “It’s…you’ve already sworn an oath to protect me…”

“I swore that oath to Insomnia, to Regis.” He stepped toward you a serious look in his eyes. Maybe it was the near-death experience or the sudden realization that he cared for you a great deal that made him do this. At a certain point I didn’t matter why he was saying it, only that he meant it, “And I’ve made promises to you…but now before the gods and your father…I am swearing to be yours.”


	11. Of Gravity and Orbits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTE** For optimal reading pleasure…Listen to this! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCqjgcwR6JA in the background when you see (*) in the story.
> 
> BE WARNED the link works in the chapter but will navigate away from the page!

[Originally posted by utenaxtenjou](https://tmblr.co/ZCowXo2WSMWsT)

You chewed on your nails looking over the proposal. Your eyes scanned over everything several times make sure it was worded correctly, “Chewing your nails while working on something shows that you’re not confident in your work.”

You scowled dropping your hand to the table turning to Ignis, who smiled at you holding a book in his hand, “I’m not unconfident, I know it’s good…I’m nervous.”

“I have never known you to be nervous. What are you working on, if I may ask?” He stepped up to the table looking over your shoulder.

You looked back at the thick document, “It’s…my father’s work actually. I’m trying to get the resources for the refugee wards. The conditions down there are not adequate.”

“I remember this. It was one of the last projects your father asked me help with.” Ignis smiled a little taking a seat next to you, “If you like I can take a look at it.”

“Would you!?” You smiled at him feeling relief spread through your chest, “I’m just concerned with the war effort that they’ll say no to the expansion. It’s going to require a lot of building materials…I’ve made a new case…it’s the blue sticky note. It follows my father’s points for majority…”

He nodded pulling the proposal in front of him glancing at you as he pulled out a pen, “Do you mind?”

“Please.” You waved your hand toward it, “Be my guest.”

He began flipping through it making delicate notes in the margins periodically, “I’m surprised to see you here alone without your shadow.”

“You’re referring to Nyx?” He nodded again scratching something out. He hadn’t even made it to your amendments yet, “He had some time off, and won’t be back for a couple of days. A use it or lose it situation…and I was assigned your everyday guard who promptly at 5pm scampers off. If I have another shadow, I’m not aware of it and I don’t mind it. These past couple evenings have been nice on my own.”

Ignis chuckled turning the page, “You never really needed one. You were always about creating policies, and when you did go out you were the one arranging most of it.”

“And here we are sitting in the library like old times.” You chuckled a little, “I do miss it, but from what I understand you are busy attending all of Noct’s meetings.”

He let out a sigh looking at you, “You were so good about being present…in his defense though, he his finishing school where he started. You were here the entire time, with your own schedule.”

“He is lucky in that regard.” You sighed looking at your fingers, your nails looked dreadful now, “His people will know him from the beginning.”

“You people knew you.” Ignis frowned a little setting the pen down taking your hands in his making you look at him, “Your people loved you. They still love you…”

“Yes…they did…” You smiled sadly taking in a deep breath before letting it out, “But they’re not my people any more…I’m just a…well I don’t really know, but I’m not their princess anymore.”

“You will always be their princess…as you will always be my princess.” Ignis lifted your hand kissing the top of it.

Something inside of you swelled as he gave you a small smile before turning back to the proposal. Ignis had always been the one the give you good council. After the trials, he had been the one to call on you, being the only one not assigned right away. He kept you from losing it completely and never expected anything from it.

You leaned forward making the chair creek as you wrapped your arms around him tightly. You felt him tense under your grasp, “Oh…whatever did I do to deserve this?”

You kept ahold of him as you spoke feeling your eyes water, “Thank you, Ignis. I never said before…but thank you for being there, and for still being here.”

His one arm circled around you briefly before you pulled away. He stared at you for a moment before he spoke, “There was never any need to thank me…but I appreciate the gesture. It means a lot.”

You sniffed wiping a hand over your face nodding as he went back to work, “If I’m keeping you from something…”

“Not at all…” He glanced at you as he crossed another line out, “I was merely spending some time here reading. Tell me, what prompted the sudden revival of your father’s proposal? Was it your little escapade a couple months ago?”

You sat up thinking back to a couple days before when you came home from the trip with Nyx. Everything had gotten very serious…very quickly… Then you were invited back to the Hearth where everyone raised a glass to your father. Good food was made, dishes you’d never experienced before with such color and spice. Throughout it all…they smiled. He smiled…and it made your heart flutter thinking about it…

_Nyx walked next to you through the training ground halls. They were connected to the garage and he wanted to make sure you found your way back. You could feel his eyes looking you over, “Y/N…I…”_

_“I had a great time today…despite everything.” You turned to him cutting him off, “You were right. I don’t regret it and I’m glad to have experienced it.”_

_He stopped looking down into your eyes before he nodded, “I’m glad to hear that. I hope it’s not the last time we can do something like that.”_

_“I’d like that…” You looked away from him, “I think I can manage it from here, you should go home. Enjoy the rest of your week.”_

_“Tch…doing what? My life is my job right now.” He smirked a little take a step with you before his face fell a little, “Y/N…I feel like…”_

_“Stop…please…” You stood in front of him giving him a forced smile, “Today was perfect…let’s let it end that way.”_

_You told him goodnight leaving him in the dark hallway. You held your breath waiting for something to happen, but it never did. You didn’t know what you were expecting…were you expecting anything? No, but you wanted something to happen. You let out a heavy sigh stepping out into the hall leading to the royal living quarters._

_“Y/N?” You stopped looking up seeing your uncle stepping out into the hall, “You’re finally back.”_

_You looked surprised as he stood there looking you over. He looked relaxed for once, sleeves rolled up, vest only buttoned once, and collar undone. Despite all that…he looked tired as he asked you a question, “Did you have fun?”_

_You blinked a few times before you nodded, “I did…thank you for asking.”_

_He smiled at you nodding a little, “Good…goodnight…”_

_As he turned from you, you felt your heart quicken as you stepped forward, “Uncle Regi…”_

_He turned back eyes wide with surprise as he smiled at you letting out a soft chuckle, “You haven’t called me that in a long time.”_

_You smiled a little crossing your arms over your chest, “It’s been a while since I felt…like me…I guess.”_

_He watched your carefully understanding filling his eyes, “You have been through so much, it’s only natural to feel different.”_

_You looked down to the ground nodding standing in front of him. For once you didn’t feel like he was putting you on the spot and you felt the patience he would give Noctis, “I saw dad today…”_

_“You did?” His voice was soft as he spoke, “How is he?”_

_You looked up at him seeing a tenderness in his eyes as you teared up, “…he’s good…I think a little sad…”_

_He took a step toward you tilting his head a little, “Sad? How so?”_

_“That I’ve been so quiet for so long…” You felt a tear fall down your cheek, “That I’ve just sat by and watched everything…”_

_“Oh…” He took the final step forward embracing you tightly, “Y/N…no…no he wouldn’t be sad. He would be proud of you. It takes a bigger person to say you’re not ready for something. To realize you need to heal.”_

_He pulled away wiping your tears away shaking his head as he went on with a smile, “You’re exactly where you need to be and when you’re ready…we will have a place for you.”_

_“That isn’t what you said before.” You frowned seeing how your words hurt him, “You said…I needed…”_

_He looked away ashamed shutting his eyes as he took his hands away from you, “I know what I said…I was wrong to say it. I was wrong…a lot that day…If you haven’t figured it out yet, I don’t know what I’m doing. I wasn’t supposed to be king.”_

_You stared at him taking in a deep breath. No, he wasn’t meant for this, but he was doing it. You were meant to be there in his place, and he was supposed to be supporting you. Not the other way around._

_You reached out taking his hand in yours, “…then let me help.”_

“I have recently taken on some responsibility, but I made my uncle promise to give me some time on the council. So we compromised…” You smiled a little watching your friend make more notes, “To make the motion I have to allocate the resources without putting a huge dent in the war budget. Only then would he support me and see that it happened. So yes, I guess it was my little adventure.”

He stopped a looked at you a very serious look in his eyes, “…when is this on the docket?”

“Day after tomorrow, why?” You watched him take his glasses off, “Ignis, it can’t be that bad…”

“No, not entirely.” He looked at you as he began to roll up his sleeves, “But we do have a lot of work cut out for us if we want these numbers to be acceptable.”

A lot of work and barely any sleep you managed to do it with Ignis’ help. You looked at yourself in the mirror adding another bobby pin to keep your hair up before taking a step back. Jumpsuits were not your favorite thing in the world, but you were trying to impress everyone and this blue one didn’t look like a ball gown.

You took a deep breath in and let it out grabbing a large stack of booklets, your proposal, and turned for the door. You stopped with your arms full. You hummed staring at it for a moment before kicking the door with your high heel, “Nyx? Are you there?”

“…uh…” You heard him on the other side, “Yes ma’am?”

“Can you open the door for me? I’m in a bit of a bind and can’t do it myself.” You stood there adjusting the booklets as they started to slip, “Nyx?”

“Sorry, I was deciding if this was a trap or not…” You rolled your eyes practically seeing his smirk as you heard the click of the handle. He opened the door eyes widening as you struggled to hold everything, “Damn, you weren’t joking…”

“Nope…” You smiled as he stepped over to you taking a majority of the stack from you, “Thank you.”

“What is all this?” He asked following you out pulling the door shut with his heel.

“Uh…it’s a proposal for the council.” You glanced at him as he looked down at the title ‘Expansion of the Refugee Ward.’

“Y/N…” He slowed down a little bit, “I don’t understand…”

“Well you’re about to get a very long earful of it.” You told him turning down the hall to the council room.

“Wait…” He hissed at you getting you to stop, “What is in this proposal?”

It was the first time you saw worry in his eyes. The first time saw a defensiveness, “Nyx, there’s nothing to worry about, I promise.”

“Y/N…” His eyes narrowed as he took a step forward, “If this is about what happened at…”

“It’s not.” You put your hand on his arm smiling, “This is what your residence here should have been when you first arrived. It’s been on my mind a lot since you took me to the Hearth the first time. I’ve seen your community, your homes…it’s not right. You shouldn’t be living out shipping containers. I’m going to fix it, let me…”

“But…” He looked at you surprised when you placed your fingers on his lips making him stop.

“I cannot be late for this. I promise we will talk about it later.” You moved your hand starting down the hall again. You held your breath until you heard his footsteps fall in behind you. You relaxed a little hoping you hadn’t lost his trust entirely as you entered the council room.

Everyone looked over as you entered, all were surprised. You strode forward your heel’s clack echoing against the walls. One of the councilmembers stood up, “Lady Caelum…to what do we owe this unusual visit?”

“I invited her.” Everyone looked to the back door seeing Regis walk inside holding the booklet you gave him the day before. You watched everyone stand to their feet, “She made a case to me the other day, I told her if she could find the means to present a solution…I would support her. If you look at the agenda she’s clearly on there.”

“Uh…your majesty…there were some changes…” You took a breath looking down as they spoke. You had expressed to him that this might happen, and you wondered if he would hold up his end, “Our discussion on the war is…”

“Can wait.” Regis interrupted them looking to you as he took his seat placing a hand on your proposal, “It was brought to my attention that our guest, the Galahdian refugees, are not being housed properly and as they make up forty percent of our current forces…well it’s imperative that we attempt to fix the problem. Y/N has taken the time to prepare a solution.”

You turned back to Nyx taking the stack from him so he could take his place with the other guards. You made eye brief contact with him and you could see the stress and worry. He looked caged and frightened as his eyes darted around. Instinctively you reached out grazing his wrist with your fingers.

He looked to you and you give him a firm nod which seemed to help a little before you turned back to everyone, “If you can please take one and pass them down, we can begin. I assure you that this solution will be cost effective and raise morale. I hope it will bring out city together with our new friends as well.”

Grueling…that was the word you would describe the last three hours you went over everything. They argued with you, demanded changes, but you stood your ground insisting if the agreement wasn’t followed through on the Citadel’s end then there was no point to it at all. In the end it was a split vote, which meant it fell to the king to make the final decision. You held your breath as he flipped through the pages in those last moments before he looked up and smiled.

You stepped out into the hall after being excused letting out deep breath leaning up against the wall, “Six…that was hell…”

You glanced back at Nyx who stood behind you. He had a look about him that you couldn’t read. He was rigid as you stood up straight stepping toward him, “Nyx…”

He looked at you when you said his name as if snapping out of a deep thought, “Yes?”

“Are you alright?” You took a step toward him concern evident over your features.

“Of course.” He shook his head scratching the back of his head before smirking, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know…that’s why I’m asking.” You felt your cheek pull up as your hands folded behind your back.

He stared at you before he licked lips preparing to speak. The door opened and he took a small step back. You both looked over seeing Drautos who was giving your both a smile. He seemed rather happy, “Your Ladyship…I’m glad to see you didn’t too far.”

“Captain, is something the matter?” You stared up at him as he stopped before you.

“On the contrary, I believe everything is fine.” You watched him as he produced a small envelope, “The king wished me to deliver this to you and to tell you that you did well. He’s excited to see what else you bring forward in the future.”

You took it from him as he turned to Nyx giving him a nod before disappearing back into the council chamber. Nyx looked toward the door before stepping close to you, “A gift from his majesty…will wonders never cease…”

“We only have one way to find out…” You slid your finger under the lip looking at him with a smile. You pulled out a small note hearing something fall to the ground, “Oh…”

“I got it.” He held up his hand crouching down as you began to read.

“A green key, for your green thumb. Let no one stop you from growing…” You stared at the letter as it went on. Your face fell a little as you read it.

Nyx looked at the key in his hands, “I don’t think this is going to fit that padlock…”

You looked over at the ornate green key he held out to you. You took it feeling the weight in your hand, “No…it’s for the door itself…”

“Does he think one successful council meeting and a key is going to make things better between the two of you?” Nyx put his hands on his hips.

“It’s from my father…” You told him holding the note out to him, “I think he left it before he went to Lestallum…”

Nyx took the note as you turned from starting the down the hall. He followed as he read:

_My little bud,_

_A green key, for your green thumb. Let no one stop you from growing. Your hurt right now and I only wrote this because I have to go away, and I didn’t want you to wake up and be afraid. We will only be gone for a little while so don’t wait up too long._

_Rest well my dear,_

_Your extremely proud father._

He tried keeping up with you, but you managed to lose him just enough as he read the letter. He skidded around the corner just in time to see you insert the key and open the door to the greenhouse. The sight of the sun hitting your skin was a sight to behold.

He smiled a little as he stepped inside seeing you looking around at everything. Two months was a long time. Everything was overgrown, some of it dying, but it didn’t seem to upset you, “Looks like we got some work cut out for us…”

You turned to him smiling, it was a good sight to see, “Indeed, I can finally see if you were paying attention.”

He held out the letter to you, “Is there a reason why you’d get a special key for here?”

“It’s the family garden, my father didn’t want anyone but us to come in. He would lock it when we left. It would drive me crazy at times because he was the only one with a key and I couldn’t just interrupt him during his day to ask for it…” You took the letter back before hugging yourself frowning a little, “He apparently didn’t think to lock it when he left for Lestallum…and he had the only key…”

Nyx nodded a little giving you the moment to grieve before he began unbuttoning his jacket, “So where do we start?””

He practically laughed when your eyes widened, “Well I…I’m not exactly dressed for gardening.”

“Somehow I don’t think that would stop you.” He smiled stepping past you to hang up his coat on the shed grabbing your apron, “You look better with grass stains anyways.”

He held the apron out to you waving it a little as if trying to entice you. You let out a small snort before swiping it from him, “Don’t think I haven’t forgotten about what we were talking about.”

He groaned a little shaking his head as he opened the shed for you, “I’m fine, really…”

“You are now, yes.” You stepped over grabbing the tools you’d need before looking at him, “Are you upset that I didn’t discuss the proposal with you?”

He looked at you quickly shaking his head, “No, it’s…I mean it would have been nice to have some warning sure, but it wasn’t that…I’m grateful for the help.”

“You’re sure?” He nodded and smiled as he saw relief spread through your face.

“It was…the setting.” He turned carrying the small gardener box you prepared hanging his head a little, “I’ve never really been good in meetings…that’s why I didn’t make a great prince. I’d always find a way to get out of it or escape.”

“Fear of speeches or fear of responsibility?” You tilted your head a little continue to walk toward the back of the garden.

“I didn’t mind the work.” He shook his head smiling a little, “I did a lot with my mother and enjoyed it, but I…I fear presenting myself to people and sounding like a fool.”

“I understand that. That’s how I feel about people in general. I can handle a room full of old thinking council members,” You took in a deep breath, “But put me in a room with my peers and…I don’t know it’s like I forget everything…”

“You do alright.” He set the box down when you stopped pulling off your heels, “Everyone really likes you from my group at least.”

“You all make it very easy. Most of you at least.” You smirked, “Crowe seems a bit prickly…”

“She’s protective of me…doesn’t want to see me get hurt.” He chuckled a little bending down starting to pull some weeds that had popped up, “I wish I had the confidence you did…maybe we wouldn’t have had to leave Galahd then.”

He looked at you when he felt your hand on his arm. Your face was full of sorrow as you shook your head, “You can’t think like that. It doesn’t help anyone, most of all you.”

“You make it sound so easy.” He sat back on his heels letting his hands rest in his lap.

“It’s not.” Your hand trailed down his arm to his hands giving them a squeeze. Your eyes were full of compassion, “And you do have the confidence…”

“I’m cocky…I don’t know about confident.” Nyx watched you turn to the plants picking off dead parts.

“…it takes a lot of confidence so say what you did the other day…” You spoke softly as you picked up the petals setting them off to the side.

His face flushed a little as he swallowed nodding some as he started pulling weeds again, “…that’s not making promises to thousands though…”

“So, it’s…” You trailed off for a moment before picking it back up, “it’s easy for you to promise yourself to one…but not to the majority…”

He looked at you seeing your cheeks flushed as you continued working on the plants, “It’s easy to make promises I know I’ll be able to keep.”

You looked at him shaking your head getting frustrated, “You can’t know that you’ll be there…”

“I will be.” He stared into your eyes desperate for you to feel what he was feeling in that moment. He’d made an eternal promise to you, one that was reserved for generals and marriages. He saw a future in your eyes that he desperately wanted to attain and to feel.

“Nyx…” Your brow came together as your eyes shut, “I won’t hold you to it…it’s okay…we were in a life or death situation and then my emotions were high and so were yours…”

He loved it when you looked surprised, so when his hands took your face gently and your eyes sprung open you looked perfect as he spoke with clarity, “I will be.”

You stared into his eyes as his forehead finally rested against yours, “What does it even mean? To swear yourself to someone like that…I know it cannot be a plain promise…”

“It means…exactly…” He whispered as his nose nudged yours his breath tickling your lips, “what you think it does…”

Your lips were soft under his. It was stupid thing to do, but he wasn’t known for being smart. He expected you to pull away or slap him…but your hands found a gentle resting place on his shoulders. Sensing no reason to stop he let one of his hands slip gently behind your neck, while the other moved down to your side.

It was enough change that the kiss deepened for a moment. Soft moans escaped both of you hungry for the attention. That seemed to be the moment that it came to a halt.

You pushed away from him hand coming to rest over your lips while the other rested on his chest, “Nyx…”

His hands slowly moved away from you as he shook his head, “I’m…”

“I’m sorry…” You looked away from him flustered, “I shouldn’t have done that…”

“Wha…no I…uh…” He rambled for a moment, “I’m the…one…why are we apologizing?”

You looked at him stunned before you stood up speaking softly as you began to walk away, “Nyx…you’re a king…and you cannot just swear yourself to someone…it has to be the other way around…I’m sorry…”

He stood up following you confused, “What does it matter if it’s true?”

“We barely know one another…” You spoke over your shoulder, “Broad stories…that’s all…I like gardening…you like beer…we both lost our families…that’s all we know…”

“I like that you’re a kind person who cares for people.” He moved quickly cutting you off making you stop, “What you did for my people today told me volumes about your character. While everyone else in the room was agreeing that it was a good move to appease troops, you were concerned about the children and their families and where they would sleep…You have a beautiful heart.”

“So, one more thing you know…” You shook your head, “Doesn’t stop that you are above me…”

“That doesn’t matter to us…my father was the royal, my mother was a baker’s daughter and after he passed, she remained queen.” Nyx smiled a little shaking his head, “I like you…and nothing may come of any of this…but my promise to stand by your side and see your goals come to pass will always be a true statement…I am yours.”

“Stop it.” You hissed at him pulling him behind a bush as you saw people walking outside the door, “You can’t keep saying that…”

He stared into yours eyes watching them chase every thought, trying find a way to run away from this, “No…this isn’t about rank…or knowing one another…this is you scared…”

Your eyes flashed like lightening up to his gaze. He could tell you were mad that he called you out, “What do I have to be scared of?”

“…losing me.” It all made sense now. You kept everyone except for Noctis and Regis at arm’s length and even them you distanced yourself, waiting for them to abandon you in some way, “In the van…when Libe mentioned the detail and I mentioned that things could change…you didn’t like the idea of losing me…”

“Don’t be…” You shook your head as you began to step away, “ridiculous.”

His hand reached out taking yours gently getting you to stop, “Prove it.”

You huffed glaring daggers at him, “And how will I do that?”

He smirked a little pulling you back towards him feeling satisfied that you didn’t put up a fight, “Let me kiss you again…then let me walk away…”

“That’s it…you think I won’t let you walk away? Nyx this isn’t a game…” You frowned shaking your head.

“I’m not playing…you let me walk away with no indication that you want more…I will let it go and simply be your guard.” His hand reached up brushing a small piece of your hair away from your face, “…but if I can make you believe that I will never leave you from a kiss…isn’t that something to hang on to?”

You scowled a little before you spoke, “Fine…but don’t be angry at me when you’re wrong…”

 **[(*)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DaCqjgcwR6JA&t=ZTE4ZTdkY2VjOWFkMWFlZWZjZTRjNDM0ZmQ1MzNiY2RlZGQ4MTU1ZixsMVBJZmJ6Sw%3D%3D&b=t%3ARGJi6jqT5BUJHMKFrvGNww&p=https%3A%2F%2Famarabliss.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F614257583595864064%2Fgalahdian-dreams-11-nyx-ulricreader&m=1) **“I have a good feeling about this…” His eyes twinkled a little as the backs of his fingers gently caressed your cheek. He watched as the simple touch made you blush as you licked your lips staring up into his eyes.

He didn’t want to rush this. He wanted to show you what he meant about being there for you. He stepped forward letting one hand rest on your hip anchoring you to him letting the world fade away. His face came within a breaths distance away from your face slowly working his way around every inch of it as if he was creating and orbit. The warmth of his proximity overtook you and when he began to see your chest rising up and down with heavy breaths of anticipation, he knew he was going in the right direction.

His other hand slithered up your neck as your eyes closed, his thumb cresting over your chin gently finding your lips. They were warm to his touch and parted softly as he felt a small tremble move through you. A small smile appeared on his face when you leaned into his hand after it cup your cheek.

When his forehead came to rest on yours, your eyes opened showing him how dilated they were from the stimulation. If nothing else…you couldn’t deny the fact that there was something between the two of you. His nose gently bumped yours as he let out a warm sigh against your lips. Your heart was beating wildly against his pinky that rested just under your jaw.

As you swayed his hand on your hip moved around drawing you closer to him as his lips pressed against yours. Instead of tensing like he expected you seem to relax into him allowing him to deepen his kiss briefly.

A soft sigh came from you as he felt you adjust yourself stepping closer to him as he began to pull away. Your hands gently moved to grasping his shirt like a lifeline as you looked into his eyes tearing up, “Nyx…”

He cupped your face with both hands kissing you lightly one more time before he whispered, “I’m not going anywhere.”

[Originally posted by annaoi](https://tmblr.co/ZLLVxx2V8K6P8)

He wrapped his arms around you tightly as you began to shake. You had become vulnerable around him and he needed to make sure that you knew it was okay to be. He knew that would take time and he was willing to wait with you…but you knew how he felt now…

…and you didn’t reject him…


	12. Shattering Dreams, Cold Realities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I have been sick with corona and have been taking care of myself the last two months. We're on the mend and I appreciate everyone still loving the story! Hoping to get back to normal soon.
> 
> Stay safe, stay healthy.

Nyx let out a soft sigh as he reread the same line for the third time. He reached up rubbing a hand over his face before he glanced over to you. You were twirling a pencil in the air between your fingers as you read some report.

“You’re staring again.” You whispered as you began writing something on a notepad next to you.

“Yes I am.” You looked over to him, he smirked snapping the book closed as he stood up tossing it on the table.

“Is that…” You watched him walk around the table to you. You leaned back crossing your arms giving him a smirk of your own. Gods, the ways your lips moved drove him mad, sometimes he even had trouble focusing when you talked, “supposed to mean something?”

“It could…” He pushed your work away enough for him to take a seat on the table, “it’s hard working for someone when you only wish to do one thing with them.”

“You don’t work for me…you work for Insomnia.” You retorted as he stared down into your eyes. Always had to nit pick when he flirted with you.

“Fine…it’s hard protecting someone when there’s only one thing you want to do with them…” He amended as he began to lean down.

His eyes snapped open as the loud beeping of his alarm went off. Frustration filled him as he grabbed his phone turning it off. He let out a soft groan as he placed a hand over his face. Dreams of you had been more frequent since his confession. Since things…changed?

Did they though?

It was a strange situation all together. Things did change, but not so much the way he thought they would. Since your presentation you had been tasked with rolling out the proposal. Which meant a great deal of your time was working on allocating supplies for the project about to happen.

It just led from one thing to the next. Supplies…manpower…timing…dealing with moving tenants into buildings that would be repurposed. It was stressful, yet you maintained your composure the entire way through and managed to do everything with such grace. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to do it were it his job.

It left very little time to even try to reconnect to that moment they had shared several weeks ago. He cleared his throat rolling off the side of the bed into some pushups. He needed to work out some of this frustration somehow. Today was going to be even harder…

Today was groundbreaking day and you were leaving the Citadel to oversee everything here in the ward…here where everyone knew who he was…here where everyone still treated him like a king despite the fact that he lived as one of them. He’d tried to tell you that it was just going to be a bunch of crews bumbling around the first week. You were insistent. You didn’t want to just sit by.

He couldn’t blame you. You’d put in so many hours. This project was your baby in a way and you just wanted to see it grow up.

He got dressed hooking his kukris to his back and side but decided to leave the Glaive jacket home. If he was gonna be working in the trenches he didn’t need a fancy jacket. He laced up his boots looking over seeing his phone buzz and light up.

Reaching for it he smiled seeing your face pop up with the text. Snapping a picture had been a lot harder than he thought it was. You didn’t sit still with out making a goofy face when he pointed his phone at you. Finally, he’d gotten you in a relaxed moment looking out at something. It was cute, and most definitely you.

Y/N – Good morning! Did you enjoy sleeping in?

He smiled as he responded. This was one thing they had started doing more often. He was normally the one to first send out the morning text as he walked to work. Today was the exception, you were catching a ride with Titus since he was playing the role of representing the Galahdian people.

It was funny sitting in his office acting like you didn’t know who he actually was and like he wasn’t going to be making the decisions later. He told you it was like inside joke. Later it would look like he was really paying attention since he’d already talked about it with you earlier. Earning him a couple brownie points with the old man would certainly benefit him later.

_“You torture him too much.” You shook your head smiling at him as he flipped through the proposal, “Does he push you that hard?”_

_He looked up laughing a little, “Yeah he does, but it’s good…I appreciate him so much. I know he means well.”_

_“He was your…” You trailed off hoping for him to finish._

_“Uh…you’d call him your shield.” He thought about it scratching his cheek with his finger, “We don’t really have titles like that. He guarded my dad…then when he passed my mom asked him to look over me.”_

_“Seems like he still is.” You watched him running the same finger over a passage, “You trust him, right?”_

_Nyx looked up seeing concern flashing through your eyes, “With my life. He’s saved me so many times…he’s more then a guard…he’s more then a friend…why do you ask?”_

_“I just see him in the meetings…he’s very good at observing people. I find him looking at me with such a seriousness…it’s hard to know if he’s scrutinizing me or worried for me.” You played with a ring on your middle finger nervously._

_He watched you for a moment before picking up a blade of grass using it as a place holder. In a swift motion he moved next to you taking your hand in his, “He is doing his job which is to protect the crown…I won’t lie, he’s a bit divided because of my presence, but I promise you he’s looking out for you, all the while ensuring your uncle is safe.”_

He had meant to talk to Titus about it, but never got around to it. You weren’t alone in noticing his stern gaze washing over the crowd. He had assumed it was a reaction to the opposition of your plan, but the more he watched him, the more he realized he was piecing something together.

Nyx – It was nice, had a good dream.

Y/N – You’ll have to tell me about it when I see you.

Pass…he thought to himself as he pulled on his other boot lacing it up. The last thing he’d want to admit to you was that he was having smutty dreams about you. Just like he would never admit that he sometimes daydreamed about it while sitting next to you…probably why he dreamed about when he was home, now that he thought about it.

He shook off the thought as he grabbed his gloves and strode out the door. He smiled seeing an older woman struggling with a laundry basket and opening her door, “Doris…here let me help you.”

He took the basket from her and she smiled at him, “Oh dear…what would I ever do without you? Your mum would be so proud of you taking care of an old lady like me.”

He smiled as he leaned down when she reached up taking his face giving him a big kiss on the cheek before she turned and opened her door, “Oh I don’t know, you’d probably get super buff from wrangling a door and a laundry basket all by yourself. I’m really not doing you any favors.”

She let out a nice laugh like older ladies always did as he walked in setting the basket down on her table, “My dear, you have no idea how much it means to me…to know my king is willing…eager even to help his people in such little ways.”

“Doris, it is my honor and pleasure to help the prettiest woman in the building.” He smirked a little as he bowed. He chuckled as she reached out swatting him with her hand, “Now if you excuse me, I gotta go put these muscles to work.”

“You’re part of the build?” She asked him surprised.

“My charge, she’s the head of the project and insists on being present, therefore I will also be doing my part.” He told her watching her walk toward the small kitchenette in the corner of the room, “Auntie…what are you hiding in your oven?”

“Well my dear…” She grinned pulling out a large dish full up large baked triangular dough balls, “a day like today, you will need your strength.”

“Are these…” He took the dish from her taking a deep breath in, “Doris…are these the fancy samosas you use to make?”

“They are and you can expect to see many more delights throughout the day from all the cooks left at home to twiddle their thumbs.” She walked with him to the door, “You may want to tell your pretty lady friend to set something up for it.”

“I will do that, thank you.” He smiled as he started to pick one up off the plate as he exited into the hall.

“Do not eat all of them, Nyx Ulric!” She called after him as he waved munching on a big bite.

He enjoyed every piece of it as he traveled down the three flights of stairs coming out onto the street. He stopped as he licked jelly off his fingers seeing everyone out on the street. It was packed. Stalls were being packed up and removed already. He’d made a notice getting it to as many people as he could over the last few weeks that things were going to be changing and he needed help.

He didn’t realize how onboard everyone was. He slowly walked out into the street. He nodded to people as they greeted him. Everyone seemed excited about the prospect of the expansion.

He walked up to where several of his comrades in arms were standing. They all looked at him and quickly descended on him, “Breakfast!”

“Whoa, hey hey!” He managed to grab two before the rest of the plate was devoured, “Vultures! The lot of you!”

“These are…” Luche’s eyes widened as he took a bite, “These are from Auntie Doris!”

“They are.” He put the two back on the plate smiling, “I suppose if she thinks this is an occasion for her specialty, then we know we’re doing something right.”

“So…” Pelna made a face swallowing before he spoke, “When’s Drautos showing up?”

“Uh…should be any minute…but listen up…” They perked up as he began speaking with authority, “You’re all going to be managing teams. Some of you will be helping with street clean up, it’s boring but necessary so we can get the equipment and supplies in here. The rest of you will be helping with demolition…Did we get everyone out of the first section?”

“Yes sir.” Tredd gave him a small salute, “Once everyone starts rolling out, we’re going to make a second loop.”

“And everyone has made it to their temporary lodging?” Nyx watch his face fall a little causing him to sigh a little, “Tredd…take Luca and Yura…please go make sure everyone has someplace to sleep tonight.”

“Yes sir…sorry sir…” Tredd nodded hanging his head a little as he walked by.

“Hey…” Nyx put a hand on his shoulder making his stop. He smiled at him, “I’m not mad…I just want everyone taken care of. Think of it as if they were your kin…would you want them left wandering?”

“No sir.” Tredd shook his head, eyes lighting up with understanding.

“Then get it done.” Nyx smiled giving him a pat on the shoulder before turning back to everyone else, “Alright, so once Lady Caelum arrives, she’s going to have some clipboards. You’re going to write down the names of everyone under you, they will be your unit. They are your responsibility, if anything happens during this you are their point of contact, understood?”

“Yes sir!” They rang out all at once.

“Already getting things rolling I see.” He felt himself smile as he heard your voice behind him. He turned seeing you carrying a large box.

He quickly took it under one arm handing the plate to you, “Breakfast.”

“Oh…uh…” You looked at them surprised, “Thank…you…”

“One of them is for Titus.” He smirked a little as the captain approached, “Doris, sends her blessing.”

He watched his mentor’s eyes widen a little before he quickly took one off the plate, “Ma’am if you’re not interested in trying…”

“Don’t you try to swindle this piece of heaven from her. You’re a bad man, bad!” Nyx adjusted the box on his hip, “Everyone bare witness he tried to steal this…”

“Nyx…” He looked back at you as your face flushed a little, “It’s alright…I should eat something…”

“I promise you won’t regret it.” Nyx smiled at you as you lifted it up. He watched your eyes light up as the decadent jam spilled out a little as you bit into it, “I told you.”

“It’s so…soft and crisp…you have to take me to this Doris later so I can thank her.” You took another bite.

He chuckled reaching up wiping a bit of jam off your cheek. He smirked a little when he licked his thumb getting you to blush a little, “Happy to, I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to meet you.”

“Thank you…” You whispered a little looking over to the Glaives standing by, “This is our group from the Citadel?”

“Yes…” He nodded looking over to them, “Some of them you’ve already met. Everyone is eager to help.”

“Good…let’s get started then.” You looked to Drautos who was just finishing his samosa, “If you’re ready.”

“Yes ma’am.” He nodded stepping past you to address the Glaives.

Nyx walked next to you tilting his head down to you whispering, “You look very nice today.”

You glanced up to him touching the back of your hair a little. You had done it up differently to keep it away from your face, though he much preferred it down it looked nice, “Thank you…I don’t look completely like I’m out of my element, do I?”

He looked you over quickly. Grey jeans, long sleeve grey top with little accents here and there, definitely not a top you should work in, but it was probably all you had, and boots that looked really uncomfortable, “I think your feet are going to hurt by the end of the day.”

“Yeah…” You looked down frowning a bit, “I don’t really have…normal shoes…”

He smiled a little shaking his head, “Well…I’m sure we can help you out with that. We can take off a bit early and get you something more appropriate if you’re going to insist on being here.”

“I insist.” You smiled at him before looking over to Drautos, who was giving about the same speech he had early.

“Did you take you meds?” Nyx whispered looking down watching you cringe a little, “Y/N…”

“I was excited…” You crossed your arms sheepishly looking away from him.

“You’ve been excited like ten times in the last three weeks…” He looked down at you with a serious look, “Three of those times have been in the last seven days…”

“I feel fine.” You looked at him smiling before giving him a gentle nudge, “Really…”

He rolled his eyes shaking his head, “You start feeling funny…I mean even a little…”

“I will tell my faithful shadow right away.” You turned to him raising one hand while putting the other over your heart.

“Now I know what Titus feels like…” He sighed a little getting you to laugh a little as you both stepped up.

“Know how I feel about what?” Drautos looked at him suspiciously.

Nyx shrugged a little as he kept going pulling out a clipboard from the box, “Nothing, you don’t already know sir.”

Drautos sighed heavily before turning to you, “Lady Caelum, is there anything else you’d like to add?”

“Uh…” Nyx glanced over watching you take in a deep breath as he handed everything out, “No…not right now.”

“Very well…everyone gather your groups. We’ll have a small briefing before you start for the day.” Drautos turned back to you, “Will you want to speak to everyone else?”

“Yes I would. What I have to say, it’s for everyone.” You smiled at him glancing back at Nyx. He smiled nodded to you as you turned with Drautos walking off.

“You and Princess seem chummier…” He glanced at Libertus walking over to him holding out a water bottle.

“What are you doing here? Thought you were making lunch for everyone?” Nyx ignored the question as he took the bottle from him.

“It’s eight in the morning…lunch isn’t until noon. I’ve got plenty of time.” Libertus smirked crossing his arms, “Can you vouch for Princess’ plan?”

Nyx took in a deep breath looking over at you talking with Drautos before he nodded, “It’s gonna be a lot of work, but if everyone continues to pitch in like we are right now…we’ll stay on track and we’ll all be doing a great deal better.”

“Wow…be careful, you almost sounded like a king right there.” Nyx rolled his eyes as Libertus laughed.

“When are you gonna join the Glaives, Libe?” He tapped his fingers on the top of the lid, “We could use you.”

“Me…nah…that magic crap…gives me a headache thinking about it.” He waved his hand toward him, “You can keep it, I’m happy running a bar But once you need your guards back, you know who to call.”

“Yeah I do.” Nyx smiled at him giving him a slap on the arm before he began walking away, “You better make me a good sandwich!”

“Good? I’m gonna make you the best damn sandwich you ever had!” Nyx laughed as Libertus shouted at him.

“Ma’am…” You looked at him as he approached. He held out the water to you smirking, “Stress can dehydrate you…”

You took it rolling your eyes a little taking it form him, “Thank you.”

“Just doing my job, ma’am.” He stood next to you like he would normally be surveying the crowd. He knew he could trust everyone here, but it would look really bad if something happened while you were away from the Citadel, especially surrounded by foreigners, “Captain, gathering the troops?”

“Yes…” You let out a soft sigh gripping onto the bottle.

He took a step closer to you before he carefully reached over putting a hand on your back, “You’re going to be great. Your father would be proud of how you got here.”

You looked up at him giving him a smile, “You know…when this all calms down…we should go see him…together.”

The way you said it made his face get hot. It wasn’t a command of the job…it was a request to join you. He smiled reaching up scratching the back of his neck, “Uh yeah, of course. I’d like that.”

“Good.” You had a rosey tint to your cheeks as you looked away from when Drautos came back, “Everyone ready?”

“At your command.” Drautos smiled a little waving toward the gathering crowd.

You let out breath before looking over toward the van you drove in with Drautos. You looked at Nyx, “Give me a boost.”

“What?” He followed you over, “Y/N…I don’t think…”

“Give me…” You looked at him shoving the water bottle into his chest, “a boost.”

“It’s high…and you’re not all that graceful.” He smirked a little as you glared at him.

“Nyx Ulric…” You began as he raised his hands in defense.

“Ah…alright…I surrender.” He set the water bottle down as he leaned over threading his fingers together, “Just…don’t fall…that would be really embarrassing.”

“Shush!” You put your hands on his shoulders as you stepped up into his hand. You let out a little yelp as he hoisted you up with ease before you took a seat on the roof swinging your legs up. You stood up looking out at the crowd centering yourself, “Uh…hello! Can you all hear me?”

Nyx watched the crowd move in closer. He felt protect nerves bubble up in his gut. He looked over through the window at Drautos reaching inside grabbing the radio’s handset. Nyx smiled as he reached up toward you, “My lady.”

“Oh…thank you.” You took it standing back up looking out at everyone, “There… this is probably better…”

You swallowed taking in a deep as the echo of your voice diminished briefly before you began again, “I just…wanted to take a moment and apologize to all of you who reside here. I’m sure it doesn’t mean much, since I live in the Citadel where I find little discomfort, but I want you to know that this was not the way it was supposed to be.”

“Things were lost…filed away and forgotten when my father passed away. Promises he made to Queen Selena…broken and buried.” You frowned putting the radio down for a moment shaking your head collecting yourself before going on, “I sat by too long and didn’t see the damage being taken out on a brave and beautiful people.”

“That is why I am here today. To fix what has been broken. It will not be easy or quick, and I will require help from you all.” You smiled a little take a step forward making Nyx nervous. He hadn’t been joking entirely when he said you weren’t graceful.

Sure on the ground you could dance circles around him, but on ladder or stool…he lost count of the number of times he’d rescued you from a fall in the library, “It is my intention to see our two thriving cultures coexist side by side appreciating one another. Embracing each other’s differences. While I’m among you through these coming weeks of building, please talk to me. Express your concerns and I will bring them to the king. I will make your voice heard and I will do what I can to see change come for all of you.”

“You’re just one person!” Nyx looked out at the crowd trying to see who it was. Everyone began to murmur wondering the same thing. Why be here if you were going to stir up trouble?

“Yes I am.” You nodded looking at them all getting them to quiet down, “I remember my mother would say that to my father. You’re just one man, Malcolm…”

Nyx looked up at you seeing the tears prick the corners of your eyes as you smiled, “And he would say, yes I am…but if not me who? I am but one voice shouting in the wilderness…shouting at an emptiness called the world…I must make a choice and I choose to stand.”

“It was lyrics to a song that he heard when he was younger, and it just stuck with him.” You sniffed wiping your eyes with your knuckle, “It sticks with me too. I can still hear him singing it sometimes… I am but one voice…and my choice is to be here, and I choose to stand with you.”

Nyx looked back at everyone who had fallen silent. Slowly each Glaive in the crowd put their hand to their heart in a silent salute and following behind them everyone in the crowd imitated them. He looked back up to you as you took it in.

You smiled placing a hand over your heart as a tear fell down your cheek, “So what do you say? Let’s get to work!”

Cheers erupted as you handed the radio back to Drautos. Nyx tilted his head for you to head to the back of the van. You obliged him following him as you sat on the back portion of the roof. He reached up and you fell gently into his hands.

He set you down taking the opportunity to hold you as your hands planted securely on his shoulders. He looked into your eyes smiling with admiration, “You’re amazing.”

“It wasn’t awful then?” You looked at him nervously, your hands falling from his shoulder to his chest.

“You were perfect.” He leaned down slowly but pulled away instantly as he heard crunching approaching.

“Everything alright back here?” Drautos looked at you both began to separate.

“Yes…” You smiled at him adjusting your sleeves, “Just a little dizzy from the nerves.

“Do you need anything?” Drautos asked concern falling over his features. You shook your head giving him a little peace, “Nice work…did Nyx tell you that music is a big part of our culture?”

“No…I didn’t know that.” You looked at Nyx surprised, “Is that true?”

“Yeah…” He nodded crossing his arms trying to shake of the feeling of frustration, somehow he had a feeling this was going to be a trend, “We have a lot of ceremonies with songs…and in general we like our music. It helps us work, keeps us in sync…you know…”

“I didn’t…” You smiled a little, “I guess it was fate that I bring up that story then.”

“It was a good story, an honest one from the heart. I think everyone could see that.” Drautos smiled a little before looking at Nyx, “You two will be just making rounds today. Help a little bit everywhere, the point is for you to be seen in the beginning. We need to let our team leads coordinate their groups successfully.”

“Understood sir.” Nyx nodded before giving him a nod.

“Please…please…” Drautos looked at the both of you pleadingly, “Stay out of trouble.”

You peered around the corner watching Drautos disappear as Nyx shook his head speaking quietly, “You think it’s like I used to be handful or something?”

“You?” You looked back at him with a smirk, “Never!”

“Ah ha…I think you’re being sarcastic right there…” He stepped closer to you as you stared up at him.

You stared up at him expectantly, “Well I do have a very good example of it standing in front of me.”

“Sarcastic? Me? I’m offended!” He put his hands on your hips, “Appalled even! I demand compensation!”

“Compensation?” You smiled at him as you took hold of his shirt making it pull taut against his shoulders, “In what form, would you like this compensation paid?”

He didn’t waste any time capturing your lips with his own, fearing something or someone else would come and interrupt this perfect opportunity. It was brief, but electrified. He licked his lips pulling away from your seeing a hazy look fall upon your face, “Maybe one more of those at some point today and we’ll call us even.”

You blushed a little bit looking down as he stepped away, “I know…this isn’t…”

“Don’t.” He reached over taking your hand giving it a gentle squeeze, “I’m hoping it won’t be like this for too long…”

Your eyes lit up with curiosity, “Nyx…”

“We need to get going. Lots to do.” He interrupted you as he stepped around the van appearing before the crowd that was still getting organized, “We should start with the food tent, cause we’re going to need one.”

“I thought Libertus was already taking care of that.” You skipped a little to catch up to him before he bent over picking up your water handing it back.

“Ah yes…but I doubt he planned for every chef in the area donating a dish to pass…probably more then one.” He smiled a little, “It’s the village mentality. We all need to contribute somehow…this is their way.”

“I see…well then…” You looked around the area as every group began to disperse, “I suggest we get one of the tents and set it up where everyone has access to it. This is your home…show me where that would be.”

He felt positively giddy as he began showing you around. Setting the food tent was easy, but what followed was beyond what he dreamed of. You helped serve everyone you could.

He smiled next to you as you laughed hand out another plate. Everyone was enjoying seeing you right in front of them. They asked you questions, you answered what you could. You helped them, enough that he kept losing track of you.

You were never too far of course, but he always found you listening intently to whoever you were. When you finished you would take them into your arms, as was their custom, kissing each cheek to show your respect. How lucky was he, that you cared enough to remember even the littlest detail?

You walked with him later that day through the building that was being remodeled. The foreman was showing you around explaining each change. You listened intently asking many questions. He seemed to be finding problems in certain areas, and already it was going to take more supplies than anticipated.

“Hold on one second.” You smiled at him pulling out your phone stepping away.

He looked at Nyx, “Uh…sir…do you know what’s she’s doing?”

“Finding the solution.” Nyx watched as you began finding the supplies. At least enough to keep them going until you could find a better source.

“Just like that?” The foremen crossed his arms, “I thought…I thought we’d have to cut corners…”

Nyx looked at him shaking his head, “You’re gonna find that she doesn’t half-ass anything. Don’t be afraid to tell her the truth…even if it’s bad news.”

The foremen nodded smiling a little, “I’ve heard she’s something else…we’ll see if she can keep it up.”

Nyx looked back at you as you closed your fist throwing it into the air a big smile coming to your face, “I think we’re the ones going to have trouble.”

The foremen shrugged a little as you walked back over, “That seemed promising.”

“We’ll have everything you need by tomorrow morning and then some.” You told him beaming as you adjusted the hard hat, “Please don’t hesitate to let me ore Drautos know of anything else.”

“Yes ma’am.” He bowed a little, “I should tell everyone the news, it’ll change our process a little bit now that we can do everything.”

“Please, do.” You smiled at him as he turned away. You looked at Nyx, “Where to next?”

“Well…we have been on the street clean-up, demolition site, garden site…” He held up his fingers as he listed everything off, “All that’s left is the school.”

“Lead the way, sir.” You smiled at him.

“…” He smirked looking around making sure no one was around before he pulled out his kukri stepping close to you, “Hold on…”

“What…no!” You tensed as he threw the dagger out the open window. He chuckled when he landed on the fire escape across the way, seeing you clutching onto him tightly, “…why…”

“Because I want you to meet Doris.” He smiled at you before he turned to the window tapping on it. He knelt down when he saw her approaching and helped her open the window, “Mind if we come in?”

“Of course not! Please.” Doris beamed at the both of you stepping back. She watched as he crawled in turning back helping your through the window, “My my…this brings back memories.”

“Auntie…be nice…” Nyx grimaced realizing suddenly that maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

“Oh no…Doris…” You smirked at him, “Please go on!”

Doris let out a laugh as you turned to her, “You must be the breath of fresh air.”

“Y/N…” You stepped forward as Doris held open her arms. You smiled as she hugged you tightly, “and you are Doris, baker extraordinaire! Whatever you gave Nyx this morning was delicious.”

“Aha, I am glad to see them make it to you. I was afraid he’d be rolling around the streets with sticky fingers all day.” Doris laughed as she walked over to her cub board pulling out a kettle.

“Auntie we can’t stay long, we’re on the way to the school.” Nyx interrupted.

“Nonsense.” You looked at him eyes glittering, “I have all week to make it everywhere. I will pay special attention to the school tomorrow. Besides, I didn’t bring the surprise with me anyways.”

He sighed as you walked over offering to help her. He took a seat watching them. Doris explained how she had been the palace cook. When you found out she’d watched him grow up your eyes grew mischievous.

“Doris…I may have to come and have tea with you more often. Nyx doesn’t talk about his time at the palace that often and I wonder what a little scamp he might’ve been.” Doris glanced over to Nyx unsure of how to respond.

“Uh…it’s okay Doris…she knows.” Nyx told her with a smile and watched as you realized what you had done, “It’s okay…”

“I didn’t even think about it…” You looked at Doris frowning, “I am the worst at this game…”

Doris laughed guiding you back to the table, “My dear, dealing with royalty is never easy, but it does my heart glad to know my king has someone to be himself around.”

You looked at Nyx apologetically, “This…isn’t easy at all…”

“And that is one of the reasons why I didn’t want you here…” He sighed a little, “but I don’t think we can do it without you either. You make all the pieces fit together.”

You smiled at him reaching over putting your hand over his, “I will do better.”

The rest of the visit was Doris regaling you with a few stories of a kitchen thief who turned into a gentleman with a hole in his stomach. It was nice laughing about home instead of remembering how it was in ruins now. Doris hugged him tightly when it was time to go, “I will see you in the morning.”

“Doris, are you baking again?” Nyx stepped away smirking.

“Only for you two.” She winked before pulling you into a hug, “You take care of him now.”

He felt his cheeks get hot when he heard that, “Doris…I’m the one…”

“I will.” You interrupted him kissing her cheek, “See soon.”

You both stepped out into the hall feeling the cool air of evening setting in. He smiled at you a little, “Thank you for doing that…I know we have better places to be.”

“No…we really didn’t.” You looked up into his eyes, “She is a wonderful person and I am glad to have met her. I wish I could spend time with everyone like that.”

“That would be a lot…I don’t even I know everyone here…” He scratched the back of his head.

“And yet…” You stepped closer to him shrugging your shoulders up as you whispered, “they all know you’re their king…”

“It’s okay.” He let his arm fall as he smiled, “It was bound to happen.”

“I know…this is all so much harder than I thought it would be.” He watched as you looked down face getting redder, “We don’t get a whole lot of time alone anymore…not like before…”

“Yeah…I’ve been thinking that too…” He reached out letting his hand trail down your arm to your hand, “Things are only going to get busier…”

You laced your fingers with his looking up to his face finally as you swallowed, “I…Nyx…I don’t know how to do any of this to begin with. My life was planned out for me for so long…it still is in some things…but finding you…well…”

He smiled letting his other hand cup your cheek letting his thumb run over you bottom lip like he’d dreamt of doing so many times. The act of doing it was more alluring then the dream, “It’s okay…I’m not an expert, but I…I do know that there’s no one I’d rather spend time with. Even if it’s in small bits like this…”

The small sound of satisfaction you made when his lips met yours was enough to ignite something inside of him that he regretted, only because he knew he couldn’t give into that flame…not yet. Somehow, he knew you felt the same the way your hands grasped onto his shirt. A need that couldn’t be fulfilled in their present state, in their present situation, in their everything.

And yet…you stepped closer to him when he parted from you, “Why must I always wake up here?”

His eyes widened a little, “What was that?”

You flushed looking up at him mulling it over for a moment before you answered, “It’s embarrassing to admit but…I’ve been having this dream…it always seems to end here. Why can’t there be more?”

He felt as if the world had shifted and everything was left falling in a state of weightlessness as your words washed over him. It was a valid question…and needed a logical answer, “Because I’m Galahdian…and you’re a former queen turned lady…and…we’re not supposed to be here…together…”

“But…” You shook your head letting you hand slid up to his neck, “why does it feel like home? And why should it matter?”

“Y/N…” He sighed into your touch before taking your hand away, “We can’t…we have to be careful…we have to take it slow and believe me when I say, that is so painful for me to admit. Until something changes…we can’t do more…be more…”

You frowned stepping away from him, “…”

“Y/N…” He tried to take your hand. Reluctantly you gave into him, “It will get better…I have to believe that, but if you want to be here with your work…then…we have to make it work, not us…”

“Then we should check in…I’m sure Captain Drautos is worried…” You began to walk past him to the stairs.

“Stop…” He watched you freeze at the first step, “What do you want me to do? I’m not going to keep having you get angry at me because of how your country sees status…”

“So, it’s my fault now?” You turned to him as he rolled his eyes, “Nyx…I just…wanted to be with you…you’re the one who pulled away.”

He watched you turn moving down the stairs quickly. He stood their letting the words sink in. He was the one pulling away, wasn’t he? Every time…he was the one stepping away…bringing the harsh reality to light…

But he had to, right? It was to keep you safe…if anyone found out that he was a king…there were too many possibilities to fathom…war being one of them. He couldn’t do that to you or his people. Not when Lucis was already fighting a war…

He came out a few minutes after and saw you waiting just outside. He sighed stepping next to you, “I’ll take you home…”

“Fine…” You looked at him eyes burning a little as the streetlights started to kick on, “Probably for the best. It’s been a long day and it’s gonna be a long week.”


	13. Little Clouds Over Heads...

Nyx smiled a little watching the little girls talk around you as they played with your hair. You had no idea what you had agreed to when you told them ‘yes, you can play with my hair.’ He looked down to his phone as it buzzed.

T – Are you guys on your way?

Nyx looked at his watch cursing a little. Things had been a little strange since a couple of weeks ago. He’d decided to try and give you your space, since he was the one who seemed so adamant about being careful. You on the other hand acted like nothing was wrong.

You smiled at him, talked to him like it didn’t matter, and he had just bit your head off…

He hated it.

_“Nyx…” He looked up from the bench he was sitting on to you. You gave him a small smile, it wasn’t that fake one you learn to master early on being a royal. No, it was the genuine article, “I’m going to see the kids…”_

_“Right…” He nodded standing up waving his arm out for you to proceed, “I’m sure they’ll be excited to see you again.”_

_“I think they’ll be more excited to see you.” You looked at him eyes twinkling a little, “It’s been eye opening seeing how everyone moves around you.”_

_“What does that mean?” His brow came together when he looked at you._

_You stopped briefly looking at him. “Nyx…not everything I say regarding your…past…is an attack…”_

_He sighed looking away nodding, “Yeah I know…I just don’t know where I stand with you right now. The last few weeks…I feel like I did something wrong…but I’m not exactly sure what…I just want to protect you…Then trying to find the time to talk to you about it…when you’re surrounded by people all the time and pretending to be something I’m not and at the same time being that something wholeheartedly…”_

_You reached out taking his hand before pulling him away from the crowds into an alleyway. He stared down into your eyes as you spoke, “Nyx, I am not mad or angry or anything with you…frustrated maybe, but for completely other reasons that any person in a relationship like ours would be…and I know that all this is much harder for you because you do have to put up this wall…I forget that everyone knows exactly who am, but you have two roles to fill…that is all that I meant…”_

_You stepped closer to him taking his other hand, “Your people love you. I see it with every look they give you. They’re loyal and respect that you don’t want the world to see that you are more than just a man from Galahd. I know the day when you’re ready to come forward…they will follow you to the end. I used to know what that was like.”_

You had wisdom far beyond your years and yet you always uplifted everyone else. You saw everything they had and made sure they did too. You would humble people in a way that left them feeling more than a moment before.

He realized right then you were simply cherishing the private moment you could have with him. Being able to express yourself freely and openly. Relating to him on a level no one else would be able to. He began to realize how much a fool he’d been something he wasn’t for you.

He wasn’t the perfect prince. Hell…he was definitely not a noteworthy king…but you weren’t looking for a prince or a king. You were looking for a man…just a man…and you happened to be looking at him and saw all this wonder around him that he’d seem to forgotten about. You centered him in ways he didn’t know he needed to be adjusted and appreciated you so much.

N – We’re just finishing up b there in a few

He stood up pocketing his phone, “Sorry ladies, the salon must close. We’ve gotta go do grown up things…”

He trailed off as the girls moved away letting you stand up. They had styled your hair with braids, ribbons, and beads. You practically looked like your stepped off the streets of Galahd.

You smiled at him sheepishly reaching up touching your hair like you always did when you were self-conscious, “What?”

“He thinks you look pretty!” One girl jumped up as the other giggles.

“Lila…” He looked away feeling his ears get hot as the little girl outed him.

“What! I’m just saying what you’re thinking…” Lila giggled looking back to you, “Are you two going to get married?”

“Oh my…” You laughed a little before kneeling down looking at them all, “We’re a little ways from the question still.”

“Mmm…but he seems lonely…” Lila pouted a little

“Ah ha…” He coughed a little before turning around, “You guys should get back to class…Ma’am we gotta go.”

“Thank you all for the wonderful hair style. I will make sure to come back!” You bent over looking at them all with a big smile, “I’ll see you all soon alright?”

He smiled as they all giggled at you before running back to their classmates, “You’re real good with kids. Noticed it before it from an article I found on you, but seeing you in action is far more impressive.”

She turned stepping over to him, “You looked me up?”

“Uh, yeah…I was curious. I wanted to see why you were so important.” He told you as he turned with you to walk away, “Understand why you were so…hurt…and I wanted to understand.”

As you walked behind a van he felt your hand gently graze against his palm. It was enough to make his heart race and you knew it. He looked at you and saw you smile before wrapping your arms around yourself, “It’s something I envy about you Nyx…you know how to figure out people quickly.”

He blushed a little as he scratched the back of his neck, “Well…you’ve seemed to figure me out pretty good…”

You laughed as the school bell went of releasing the students, “Oh my, we’re late aren’t we?”

“A bit…but I think you’ll impress everyone with your hair…they can’t be too mad at you when kids are involved.” He explained as he started walking a head of you, “At least it’s been my experience.”

He heard the scream first making his blood run cold. He as he turned he felt a familiar sensation brush against his skin as he began to reach for his kukri. The clattering of scaffolding was the next sound as he finished moving not seeing you anywhere nearby. Panic set in as his eyes scanned the area frantically.

“Lila!” He saw a group of people rushing over to the scaffolding that was collapsed on itself.

A sinking feeling began to fill his gut as he ran over helping to pull the pieces away. Lila’s mother was standing off to the side hysterical. As they removed a few more pieces he finally felt relief hearing your voice whispering reassuring words.

“Y/N…” He looked down into an opening seeing your frame curled around Lila protectively.

You looked over to him and smiled, “See look…your king came to rescue you.”

“Just hold on ladies…we’re almost there…” He told you before helping everyone else remove the last few bits carefully ensuring you both could come out safely.

You were covered in dust as you carried Lila out walking her over to her mother who embraced Lila tightly kissing her face over and over before turning to you hugging you tightly. You took the hug and smiled telling her everything was fine. She and everyone else thanked you all the same.

Nyx pulled you away from the gathering crowd looking you over as you began to spit dust that had gotten in your mouth, “Are you alright?”

“I…I think so…” Your eyes met his as he felt your arms for breaks, “Nyx, I’m alright…”

You were…covered in dust and looked liked you’d been in a mine for days, but you were alright, “That was stupid.”

“Excuse me?” You blinked at him.

“You! Running in like that…how…” He threw his arms out looking at the scaffolding, “How did you even get over here?”

You followed his gaze to far across the street away from where they stood, “I…I don’t know. I just…I heard it creak and I saw her…does it matter? Everyone is fine.”

“But it could have been really bad…” He looked back to you as he felt a lump in his throat, “ Y/N…”

“Your Ladyship…” Nyx clenched his jaw adjusting his posture as Drautos ran over, “Astrals…are you hurt?”

“No I’m fine…” You told him but your eyes never left Nyx’s, “I just happened to be in the right place, at the right time.”

“We should get you back to the Citadel…” Drautos told you quickly, “We can arrange…”

“None sense…I’m sure I can clean up somewhere and we can finish up…it’s just dust.” You told him brushing yourself off a little before smiling. Drautos began to protest, “I refuse to let this stop us…what you can do is make sure the rest of the scaffoldings are secured properly.”

“Ma’am…” Drautos looked at you in disbelief.

“I will go after we have our meeting, please do as I ask first and check the scaffolding.” You told him firmly before you walked past him to Nyx, “Your place is still one of the ones we haven’t started on, yes? You don’t mind taking me to freshen up there?”

“Not at all ma’am…Follow me. Drautos we’ll be there in…45 minutes?” He looked to Drautos for confirmation.

“Just…make it an hour and…make sure she’s alright.” Drautos sighed heavily as you both began to walk away.

Nyx brought you back to his dingy studio apartment, quickly pulling things off the clothes line shoving them into a bin kicking it under a card table, “Uh…bathroom is just there…”

“Thank you…” You smiled as you brushed your arms off for the hundredth time, “Can I barrow a shirt…I’m just going to rinse off…”

“Rinse…uh…” He looked at the door of the bathroom as he began to ramble, “We…don’t really have hot water all the time…and…”

“It’s fine…” You tilted your head a little eyes narrowing slightly, “Nyx, what’s going on?”

He looked at you for a moment before he felt his wall crumble a little, “You…you were just gone…”

He watched your face as understanding began to fill your lovely eyes as he went on, “You just disappeared and I…I felt everything slip away from me in an instance again and I just…”

He looked away putting a hand over his eyes the feeling of embarrassment fill him as his confession passed his lips, “I can’t lose you…not you too…”

“Nyx…” Your voice was just a whisper, but it penetrated him taking down any piece of his cool exterior that remained. You stepped forward taking his hand way from his face, “Nyx…I’m sorry…I’m sorry I didn’t think…”

He blinked as a tear trickled down his cheek. You reached up gently brushing it away with you thumb. He sighed closing his eyes before his hands found waist and rested his forehead against yours, “Please don’t do that again…”

“I will try my best but…” He sighed as your other hand found his face, “Nyx…”

His eyes opened as you leaned up kissing him. He tensed at first feeling the same sense of needing to hide, but soon relax in what comfort his small place provided them at the moment. He sighed relaxing into the kiss letting his arms wrap around you.

When you parted from him your eyes twinkled as you bit your bottom lip, “We must find and cherish these rare moments…”

He smiled a little looking at your dust covered face, “You look like you’re covered in flour…”

You blushed a little as you started to pull away from him, “I should get cleaned up…”

“Yeah…” He held you closer making your eyes widen, “It can wait…”

He kissed you again this time letting his hand work up your neck until his fingers laced with your fresh braids and hair. He felt himself get hot as your arms returned wrapping around his neck. Six you made him feel crazy and he was an idiot keeping away from you like this…but there were reasons…

“Y/N…” He whispered against your lips when he parted from your reluctantly, “I have…the worst timing…”

His forehead rested against yours as your cool hand fell against his neck, “Drautos…I know…”

His hand moved from your hair to your cheek getting you to look up into his eyes, “Y/N, I care about you…so much…I…I want to find these moment with you. I hope we find more of them…”

You lips curled into a smile before you leaned up pecking him on the lips, “I need to get cleaned up.”

“Yeah…” He licked his lips watching you walk toward the bathroom, “I wasn’t joking about the hot water…”

You glanced back at him smirking, “I don’t intend on being in there forever. I just want to get this grime off…”

“Towel is on the counter…” He rattled off as you shut the door. He stood there a moment before putting his hands on his hips smiling as he thought back to just a moment ago. _Find the moments…_

He would have to start looking for them more. You seemed to find them easily. Gentle grazes here and there. Small comments…brief glances…he loved you for anything you did…

He looked up feeling his mouth drop open some as the realization dawned on him. He loved you. Did he? He did…without a doubt…he loved you.

His eyes flitted back to the bathroom door. How did that happen? He was your guard…a king in disguise…and a broken man…how did someone so completely destined for greatest end up in his path? Was he allowed to even consider you? You were so much more then him…he may be a king, but the king of what? A broken country, so desperate that they sold themselves out for protection?

He looked away from the door remembering your words… _Your people love you… They’re loyal…they will follow you to the end…_

Would they follow a king who would ally himself to a country willing to pretty much enslave his people for cannon fodder? He had to hope that everything you were doing would help him. He had to believe it because he knew deep down that you were doing everything you could to help them.

He looked down to where he’d thrown his clothes just before reaching in grabbing a shirt he considered snug on himself before walking over the door tapping on it. He could hear the water running, “Hey…uh…shirt is hanging on the outside knob.”

“Thank you.” You sounded muffled through the door.

He turned looking around the room seeing how big of a disaster it was. He quickly moved around picking up and straightening everything. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

T- Is she alright?

Nyx glanced at the bathroom door hearing the water running still. He sighed before texting him back.

N – she’s fine…but I think we need to talk later.

… … … the weight of those bubbles made his stomach churn. He looked over to the picture of his mom and sister. He kissed his fingers before reaching out touching the picture. God he missed them so much…

T – Are you alright?

Nyx sighed putting the phone back into his pocket not replying. He heard the door open behind him. He turned seeing his shirt missing from the knob. He felt his phone buzz a few more times before he pulled out sighing.

T – Nyx if this about Y/N and you…

T – Never mind we should talk about this in person

T – I’ve been meaning to bring it up…I

T – I’m not mad…damn phone and my big thumb…

“Everything alright?” He turned seeing you squeezing the towel on your head attempting to get the water out of your hair. You hadn’t taken the braids out it seemed. His mouth dropped open slightly at his shirt hanging off you, covering down to your mid-thigh. You weren’t wearing your pants, “Nyx?”

His eyes darted away from you, “Uh yeah…everything is-is fine…”

You laughed, “Bashful much? You’ve seen me in dresses that showed more then this.”

He let out a half laugh nodding before looking at you again. His face felt really hot, “Uh yeah, I suppose you’re right…feel better?”

“Much.” You stepped toward him smiling, “Thank you.”

“Uh…don’t thank me yet…” He held up his phone for you to read the messages, “I guess we’re pretty transparent.”

“Or it could be everyone in zone saying how cute we look together.” He looked at you his eyes going wide as you spoke, “Have you been trapped in your head that much lately? That’s the entire gossip section right now, us.”

He didn’t know what to say really. It made him happy to hear that people weren’t against it. His people at least, “What about your uncle?”

“What about him?” You handed his phone back to him.

“What if he happens to hear these rumors?” He frowned a little bit.

“…I don’t think we need to worry about that.” You sighed bringing your hand up over your heart massaging your scar, “Things with the war are keeping him pretty busy lately…”

“Is it getting that bad?” He took a step closer you, putting his hands on your arms feeling the moisture on them still.

You looked up at him nodding, “I think so…it’s the one thing he won’t talk to Noctis or I about…but I happened to hear some councilmembers in the hall the other day. They’re pushing for a full…full something I’ve never heard the term before…they sounded so sinister about it.”

“Do you want me to ask Titus?” He gave you an encouraging smile.

You shook your head, “No…when the time comes, I think my uncle will talk to everyone and inform them of the decisions being made…I hope at least…”

You rested your hands against his chest as he smiled looking down into your eyes, “I will follow your lead in those matters.”

“Hopefully, we won’t need to worry about it.” You leaned up kissing him lightly before moving away from him.

“Wait…” He pulled you back to him, “I need to say something…”

“Okay…” You smiled looking up at him, “This sounds important…”

“It…it is…” He smiled licking his lips, “Y/N…I…”

You both jumped at the sound of his phone going off. He sighed pulling it out seeing Titus calling. He clicked ignore as you began to protest, “Nyx…he’ll…”

“He can wait…I wanna say this…” He looked at you seriously, “Y/N…”

Now your phone went off. He sighed as you moved to go get it from the bathroom. He heard you answer, “Hello…what’s happened?”

He frowned hearing concern in your voice as you went on, “I will head back now…of course…but…alright…”

His phone started to ring again he turned away answering, “Titus…”

“Report to Citadel. Car is waiting for you outside.” His mentor sounded serious.

“What happened?” Nyx looked back to you as you walked fully dressed a serious look on your face as you remained on the phone.

“I’m not sure, I just received word that Lady Caelum is to return to the Citadel at once…wear your jacket…” Titus sighed, “I think we’re all being called in…”

“Got it…Titus…” He frowned as you hung up, “Never mind, we need to talk later…”

“Yes sir…” He hung up looking at you as you walked over to him

“Y/N what’s wrong? What happened?” He watched as your face was hardened, “Y/N…”

“Things have gotten worse in Tenebrae…Queen Sylva…she was killed…” You told him frowning as you moved to the door, “I…I’m sorry I have to go…”

He stopped you briefly nodding, “I’m going to take you…let me do my job.”

He grabbed his jacket putting it on and equipped himself with everything he normally wore. His glaive uniform felt heavy and foreign as he put it on. These past few weeks he’d become to comfortable it seems.

He turned to you opening the door for you. You stopped in front of him looking into his eyes. He gave you a smile, “Car’s waiting for us downstairs…ma’am.”

You gave him a smile but your eyes betrayed you, you were worried, “Let’s go.”

Some how he didn’t think he was going to get a chance to tell you what he wanted…and somehow he knew it was probably for the better at this moment.


	14. Worlds Apart

You stood outside the crystal chamber looking out at the morning sun reflecting off the buildings a you played with the necklace around your neck feeling the metal bead roll around your fingers. Your heart ached, though you should be happy. The refugee ward had been finished as of last week and it was a huge success.

Yet nearly half the residents there had been sent off to fight in the war and unable to enjoy. Your eyes shut as you pushed the tears back again letting your hand fall to your side.

 _“Don’t cry for me…”_ Nyx’s voice whispered in your ear as you took in a deep breath, “ _if you cry, I’m already lost…”_

You clenched your jaw forcing them back and away as you heard someone approaching from the hall, “Ma’am?”

You turned seeing Drautos, “Captain…is it time?”

“Yes ma’am.” He bowed lightly before standing up straight, “Your companions and the prince assured me they would be waiting for you.”

“If Ignis has his way I’m sure they’ve been there all morning.” You walked over to him looking up into his eyes, holding the question you wanted to ask behind your lips.

He took in a breath in through his nose shaking his head, “No word yet, ma’am.”

You looked down to your hands, “Well…I hope to get that changed today. Thank you for your help. I know it can’t have been easy for you…”

“Knowing that you’re fighting for my people makes it worth it.” He told you as he stepped aside to allow you to pass, “I know my king would feel honored that you care so much.”

You gave him a small smile. It was still strange knowing that he was let in on yours and Nyx’s secret. Before Nyx left, he’d told you the Drautos would be looking out for you in his absence and that you could trust him with anything.

It really was all a hazy blur and the last four weeks just seemed grey and empty. The last bit of color left with Nyx.

After you’d been summoned back to the Citadel you were forced into closed chambers with your uncle and his closest advisors…

_“With the attack on Tenebrae…we’re left with no choice but to go on the offensive.” Regis frowned listening to Randall speak, “If we don’t show a sign of force they may march against Insomnia.”_

_“They wouldn’t dare, nor would it matter…” Clarus shook his head before he sighed, “But I am afraid I have to agree with him, your majesty.”_

_Regis frowned as he leaned over the map on the table, “How long would it take to mobilize our troops?”_

_“Two days to get them assembled and have their affairs in order.” Clarus told him, “Messages would be dispersed tonight…”_

_Regis nodded slowly before looking to you, “I will need you to reach out to Accordo and Tenebrae…see if they need assistance or asylum…after that I will need you manage our face with Duscae, Leide, Cleigne, and our people.”_

_“I understand…” You nodded slowly before standing up looking at the map, “Where will you be sending the troops?”_

_“It shouldn’t concer-” Randall began to speak before Regis cut him off._

_“Information has led us to believe they have troops to the west of here. They seem to be invading from Galahd.” Your uncle looked at you, his eyes holding a fierceness to them, “The fighting may get closer to our city then we like, but with this push we should maintain our peace here.”_

_“That’s so close…” You frowned looking at the map shaking your head, “Why weren’t we warned earlier? I know we had patrols there…”_

_“Had is the operative word.” Regis stood up frustrated as he glanced at Randall, “A…miscommunication recalled them off that route leaving us open for invasion…”_

_You looked between your uncle and Randall seeing tension, “I see…hopefully once we regain control, we can resume the patrol.”_

_“That is the idea, yes…” Regis slowly tore his eyes from Randall back to you, “Everyone knows what must be done. See to it.”_

_Everyone moved to the door and you watched Regis staring at the map. You waited for the door to shut, “Uncle…”_

_He looked up to you before letting out a sad sigh, “You should go…say your goodbyes…”_

_Your eyes widened a bit before you looked down, “I think he’ll understand me wanting to make sure you’re okay…”_

_“Is that concern I hear?” He smiled standing up straight, “I can assure you I’m fine…”_

_You moved around the table looking up to his face. You could see how tired he was. His hair was greying, his eyes were dark and heavy, “I know the weight you’re carrying…shielding the city…casting your powers off to others…Uncle Regi…you have to be careful. If you fall into stasis…”_

_“I am aware what could happen…and I have safeguards in place.” He put his hands on your arms smiling, “I appreciate you looking out for me, but you should go. He’ll have a lot to prepare for over the next couple days…and you might not see him for a long time…”_

_You stepped forward giving him a hug, not letting him have a choice, “We’ll get through this…all of us.”_

_You felt him tense under your arms before gently hugging you, “Your optimism gives me hope…now go.”_

_You smiled and started for the door, as you opened it, he spoke stopping you, “Y/N…”_

_“Yes?” You turned to him just seeing Nyx and Drautos out in the hallway waiting._

_“Your hair…I like it like that. It suits you.” Regis smiled at you waving his hand around his head indicating your braids the girls had made you, “And watch yourself with Accordo…she’ll try to twist your words if you’re not careful.”_

_“Thank you…I’ll keep that all in mind.” You smiled at him as he turned back to the map studying it._

_You stepped out into the hall closing the door before stepping over to Nyx. He looked at you with worry, “So…Clarus just told Titus to issue summons…”_

_“It’s what we thought…” You frowned shaking your head, “I’m so sorry…I wish…”_

_“This is what we signed up for.” Drautos interrupted you, “We knew it was an eventuality…”_

_“Still…” You looked down from them shaking your head, “Something…something isn’t right…”_

_“What do you mean?” Nyx stepped closer to you._

_Your eyes shifted down the hall seeing people, more specifically Randall and few other councilmembers, “Not here…”_

_Drautos looked at the pair of you before he bowed slightly, “I’m sure the two of you have things to discuss…Nyx…you only have about an hour before you need to report…”_

_“Thank you…” Nyx nodded to him before looking to you, “Lead the way.”_

_You nodded at him walking toward the garden where you were sure you’d find privacy. You turned to him frowning once in the safety of the hedges, “Nyx…”_

_“You were worried about something back there…” He reached out putting his hands on your arms as he frowned. You felt comfort from his touch, “What got you so paranoid?”_

_“It’s just…something I noticed…” You looked at him trying to remain calm, “My uncle he’s a very even tempered most of the time and he…he was angry in that meeting. Apparently, the western patrol was recalled…they shouldn’t have been. There was some sort of lack of communication…”_

_He let out a huff looking away, “Seems to be a trend this last year…”_

_“What do you mean?” You tilted your head a little._

_He looked back at you giving you a smile, “Don’t worry about it. I don’t really want to waste time right now…”_

_You stared up into his eyes finally facing the reality of everything that was about to unfold, “Nyx…”_

_“Don’t cry for me…” He reached up taking your face into his hands smiling more, “If you cry, I’m already lost…”_

_“But…” You fell quiet when he kissed your forehead, “Nyx…this is…all too fast…”_

_“I know.” He caressed your cheeks with his thumbs, “We can’t seem to catch a break, can we?”_

_“How can you be so calm? You’re being sent away…” You grasped onto his hands feeling a well of tears pushing up to your eyes as you took in a deep breath trying to stop them._

_“I have to believe that I’m made for something more than just being a soldier.” He spoke confidently, “This is only part of my story…I have to believe that my ending is going to be more heroic then dying in some war that I have very little stake in…”_

_“I wish I could share that sentiment…” You shook your head as a tear finally escaped. You let out soft sob shaking your head, “Nyx…”_

_“Oh no…don’t cry…” He smiled pulling you into his arms embracing tightly as he kissed the top of your head, “Please don’t…my heart can’t take it…”_

_“I’m sorry…” You held onto him shaking in his arms, “I just…the thought of losing you…Nyx, it frightens me…”_

_He sighed holding you in the stillness of the garden for a moment before he pulled away looking at your face, “There is something I want to say to you…”_

_You watched him carefully as he stepped away from you. You wiped your face with your hand nodding a little, “…okay…what is it?”_

_“That’s the thing…” He frowned a little, “I…want to…but with everything changing, it wouldn’t be right to.”_

_“So instead…” He went on reaching up to one of his braid making a face as he began to undo it, “I think this might carry a little weight in the right direction…”_

_“Nyx…you don’t have to do anything…” You shook your head knowing he cared about his hair, “I feel like I know what you’re trying to say…”_

_He nodded as he pulled off a bead from the braid holding it up to inspect it before he looked at you again, “I’m sure you do…but…”_

_He waved his hand for you to sit with him as he knelt to the ground. He moved close to you reaching up taking one of your braids and gently began to undo it, “Why do I feel like this is more than a little weight?”_

_He smiled at you but didn’t say anything until he was finished braiding the bead into your hair, “Just something to keep me close by…”_

_You reached up feeling the coolness of the metal bead, “Everything your people does has meaning, Nyx…”_

_“Yes, it does…” He nodded slowly taking in a deep breath as he seemed to inch even closer to you, “That is a promise to you…in the darkest night when I’m away…you have nothing to fear, I will return to you and I hope you’ll be waiting for me.”_

_“Making promises again…” You looked down for a second before looking back up to him._

_“I’ll have you know I have yet to break a promise to you.” He took your hands in his bringing them up kissing your fingers, “When I return, I will tell you exactly what I want to say…”_

_You felt yourself tearing up again, but before they could breach you took his face in your hands kissing him. You felt him eagerly pulling you closer. You both knew that this would likely be the last moment the two of you could share alone, and despite the heaviness you felt in your heart, you were happy being the woman in his arms._

_Never in your life had you thought you’d have the opportunity to meet someone and fall for them. Your life had been planned and relationships were far from your mind. Then everything fell apart and this stranger stepped into your life saving your life from day one…_

You let your finger drift over your bottom lip as you stepped off the elevator. Glancing over at Drautos he gave you a small knowing smile. Ever your watchful guardian. He had promised Nyx he’d look after you in his absence

And did he ever. So much so, you wondered if the poor Captain ever slept. At your request, you didn’t have a guard unless you left the Citadel, yet Drautos seemed to find you wherever you were at. Apparently, he was not surprised in the least at the relationship between you two, and only warned his king to be careful.

“There you are.” Ignis stepped toward you, his eyes serious and ready for battle.

You gave him a small smile as he handed you a folder with their weeks of work inside. You looked from him to Noctis, Gladio, and a young Crownesguard named Prompto. He smiled eagerly at you giving you a thumbs up as you spoke, “Everyone ready?”

“We know what to do.” Noctis smiled at you, “I’ve got your back one hundred percent. This won’t go unknown anymore.”

“Thank you…Galahd’s people will thank you too when you take the throne.” You told him before walking toward the council chambers seeing everyone filing in, “Let’s go to boys…it’s time to make a point.”

“Nyx, you should have seen her in there…” Nyx smiled at Drautos on the screen explaining what happened earlier, “No punches were held…”

“She’s got a way with words when something matters to her.” Nyx told him imagining you in front of all those snobs, throwing files and statistics at them that they couldn’t refute.

“I had my doubts when she came to me for the list of everyone sent out to the front. She just wanted to send care packages to soldier’s families and it evolved into something so much more…Something that can really help our people…” Drautos sighed before looking back into the camera, “Nyx, she won the king over. When she started throwing the photos of every soldier on the table as he sifted through the names…all of the soldiers with you are all from Galahd…glaive or not…”

Nyx shut his eyes nodding slowly, “Yeah…we noticed…we also noticed that we’re not receiving any relief…”

“That’s going to change. It’s why I really called…not to give you an update on her ladyship.” Drautos explained to him everything you’d won for them, and it sounded like progress was being made on the civil rights front, “Relief will be filtering in soon…and hopefully in a couple weeks you’ll be coming home.”

“Can I actually say that out loud?” Nyx smirked a little before it fell, “Don’t answer that…”

“Nyx…” Drautos frowned looking at him, “If you need me…”

“We’re doing fine…” Nyx cut him off before he could start begging to be by his side again, “I need you there. Someone has to protect our people…don’t think because Y/N’s made your life a little easier on that front you can slack.”

“Har har…” Nyx smiled as Drautos rolled his eyes. He watched his mentor’s face become serious, “can I tell her anything for you? She’s still asking…”

Nyx felt himself hold his breath before he shook his head, “No…there’s nothing to tell her yet.”

“It wouldn’t kill you to tell her you miss her…” Drautos chastised him, “She certainly misses you…”

“I know, I’m a missable guy…” Nyx chuckled a little as he started to hear shouting behind him outside the tent, “I gotta go…”

“Nyx…” Drautos face filled with worry.

“I know…keep my head down…yada yada…” Nyx stood up looking at the screen, “Just…I don’t know tell her…thank you…”

Drautos sighed nodding, “As you command…”

Nyx gave him a small salute before disconnecting and running out into the damp evening of the battle camp seeing everyone running toward the cars. This wasn’t a good sign. He warped to the group looking around for Crowe.

“Move!” Her voice pricked his ears as a car took off.

“Crowe…” He ran over to her grabbing her arm as a mortar shell fell to the ground shaking the earth beneath their feet, “What’s going on?”

“Bastards moved in during the rainstorm…” She shook her head at him, “It’s bad…the trenches aren’t done and…”

“Don’t panic.” He spoke firmly looking around at everyone, “Is Pelna working on it?”

“He’s in the tent still…” Crowe shook her head, “Don’t get your hopes up…”

“I always bet on the underdog…” He told her as he stepped away, “Gather everyone for a line run, we can’t let these Nifs overrun us…”

He heard her calling after him in disbelief, but he didn’t stop, running for the tent Pelna was working in. He ducked in quickly seeing the man buried in supplies, “Pelna?”

Pelna popped up looking at him, “N-nyx…uh…”

“Pelna…what’s going on? You were supposed to be building by now…” Nyx worked his way over to him seeing the stress and worry on his face, “Pel…”

“Nyx…I just…” Pelna trailed off looking down, “I don’t know if…”

“Pelna…” Nyx squatted down looking up to Pelna’s face where he sat giving him supportive smile, “Forget the war…forget everything…I need you to build me a sky sail…for a hunt.”

He saw Pelna’s face light up a bit as it hit home, “A hunt…”

“The biggest hunt of our lives.” Nyx stressed to him punching him in the knee lightly, “Can you do it?”

“I…” Pelna looked back to his plans and everything around.

“Pelna look at me.” He did and Nyx spoke firmly this time, “Can you do it?”

Pelna’s jaw set before he nodded, “Yes…yes…I’ll need some help to have it finished in time.”

“I can spare someone. Get it done.” Nyx stood up patting his shoulder before he left, “Pelna…you’re doing good. Just breathe.”

“Breathe…right…got it, sir.” Pelna smiled at him as he walked out.

Nyx stepped outside taking in a deep breath wincing as he did before he shook it off heading back to Crowe. She was already barking orders at everyone before they turned and ran to their positions. She looked at him as he stopped next to her, “Well?”

“He’ll get it done.” He told her quietly.

“And Drautos?” She spoke in a hushed tone.

He turned to her a little more to keep it private, “Supplies are coming…relief in two weeks…but I wouldn’t hold my breath…”

“Nyx…we can’t keep doing this.” She frowned shaking her head, “We’re to our breaking point.”

“I know!” He hissed at her throwing out his arms, “What do you want me to do? Snap my fingers and get it done right now? I have fought to get what we have now as it is…”

She looked away from him shaking her head before looking at him, “Two weeks…how positive are you?”

“Apparently we have the endorsement of the Crowne Prince and former princess…” Nyx told her with a sigh crossing his arms, “we just have to hold out a little longer…Once Pelna gets the sky sail done, we’ll have the advantage we need to cut their throats…”

“I hope you’re right…” Crowe glared a little at him as she began to walk away, “I don’t wanna die here, your majesty…”

Nyx hung his head a little shutting his eyes tightly trying to remain calm. He hadn’t lost anyone yet…it was only a matter of time. He had to keep everyone going and the rotation seemed to be working to ensure no one stasis’d out on the field.

“I hope I’m right too…” He chewed his bottom lip for a minute before he went to take his own position in the fight. He was tired and hurt…just like everyone…but there was a light at the end of the dark tunnel and the closer he got the more he saw your face.

He wasn’t about to let some empire bastard steal that from him…

“How are you fairing?” You asked your uncle as you poured tea into his cup.

He looked up from his paperwork as you sat down across from him, “I long for the days I could see my desk and not missives…”

“I understand…seems like there is always one more, isn’t there.” You smiled at him as you put some sugar in your cup.

He stopped looking at you carefully, “…you’re worried about your guard?”

You tilted your head a little, “Of course, I’m worried…I care about him and his people.”

“His people…” Regis smiled a little, “Yes clearly…You have definitely stirred the pot…”

“They have been mistreated too long.” You set your cup down looking at him, “Is that why you called me here? To question me?”

“No…I called you because I’m worried for you.” He sighed a little letting his arms rest against the desk, “The physician has told me you haven’t come to pick up your medication…Is everything alright?””

You blinked at him shaking your head, “I didn’t realize that mattered to you.”

“Yours and Noctis’ health will always matter to me…” He smiled a little, “Is something wrong?”

“No.” You shook your head a little, “The opposite actually. I don’t think I need them anymore.”

“It’s dangerous to stop so suddenly…” He told you sternly.

“And I didn’t…not really…” You looked away from him, “it just happened over time…”

“…alright, just promise you’ll take care of yourself if something changes.” He sighed resigning himself.

“I will.” You smiled at him. Lately he’d been calling you for evening tea. You’d discuss the days events and progress on each other’s tasks. It was nice to be able to bounce ideas off him when you struggled.

You had to laugh because he was the reason, you’d been able to drive you point home in the meeting earlier. You’d asked him what he would do to make sure no one could say no to a proposal. He told you to put a face to it, so you put all the faces in front of them.

You’d asked for a list of the soldiers sent out and found that they were all Galahdian…not a single one was an a native Insomnian. You were furious bringing it to Drautos attention to have it verified. When he did you could see contained rage in his eyes. You had to do something.

Thus, you went to the best man for the job Ignis. Speaking about it in front of Noctis drew him to your cause quickly. The other two were just innocent bystanders, but you were so thankful they were there. It would have been so much harder without them.

“I’m very proud of what you did today.” You looked at him as he brought the tea up to his lips taking a sip, “Very queenly of you to see all your subjects. Not just those born here. Thank you for bringing it to my attention and sharing the experience with Noctis.”

“He volunteered.” You smiled at him genuinely, “He overheard me asking a question and actually was the one who spearheaded the statistics.”

“Really?” Regis smiled surprised, “Well…I suppose there’s hope yet…”

You both laughed before quieting down, “Do you think it’ll get better?”

He took in a deep breath leaning back in his chair, “Eventually…but I anticipate it getting much worse. You should talk to anyone in charge of our Galahdian friends and warn. Have Drautos help you for now until…well…have Drautos help you.”

“I will…as long as we can bring them home like we promised…” You looked out the window, “I think that will be the first bridge to trust…”

“No…the first bridge was you.” You looked back at him as he began working again, “You see them as everyone should…people…not foreigners…and you helped them. You will be the key to this, Y/N. Are you sure you can see it through?”

You stared at him for a moment before you nodded, “Yes, I will.”

“Good.” Regis stared you down as he spoke, “Our city will depend on it.”

It was in that moment you saw your uncle in his prime…something you hadn’t seen in such a long time and it reminded you of your father. They had their differences, but they shared many ideals and you were beginning to understand them more now then ever.

“I won’t let you down.” You told him confidently.

“I never doubted you would.” He smiled with a chuckle leaving you feeling satisfied.


	15. Picking up the Pieces...

** Warning there is a Character Death in this chapter**

[Originally posted by ulric-nyx](https://tmblr.co/ZBj6Gq2dwexLW)

You pen scratched against the paper as you finished pushing through reports and request from the out-laying towns to the west. You happy to say there were less this week then the weeks prior, it meant something was changing…

You stopped looking out the small window in your office. It wasn’t enough change though…Three weeks had passed since you’d spoke to the council. Help had been sent a week later, yet no one returned.

The reports were mixed messaged. Some said they needed everyone there…others said the assistance was crucial…none said anything about casualties.

You took a deep breath in through your nose before turning back to the work. You still cried…you couldn’t help it after a while. You felt split in two, especially since your last few hours with Nyx.

You were pretty sure you knew what he was going to say that day. You reached up playing with the bead around your neck again. You’d been thinking about it a lot actually and how you wanted to respond…then you’d start feeling guilty cause you were dreaming when he was fighting.

You let out frustrated sigh setting the pen down running a hand over your face. You’d been working since early morning, perhaps it was time for a break.

You walked out locking the door behind you taking in a deep breath as the realization once again settled on you that you were helping your uncle run the country. How strange…you’d accomplished a lot in such a short time.

“There you are…” You cringed hearing the snobbish voice approaching behind you, “I didn’t realize I’d be chasing you down everywhere.”

“Prince Ravus…” You turned looking at him as your jaw clenched noticing he was no longer in his mourning colors. He’d been here for a month with Luna as guest during the occupation of Tenebrae and insisted on hounding you for an audience, “Do you need something?”

“I was hoping to spend the day with you. I have it all planned out. You should go change into to something less suffocating.” Ravus smirked at you as he reached out to take hold of your chin.

You didn’t give him a chance to touch you moving around him, “Your grace, I’m too busy to play your games. Perhaps you can call ahead next time and see if I’m available…”

You felt him try to grab your arm and instantly you became defensive, “Y/N, I demand…”

“Do not touch me!” You hissed at him as you tore your arm away from him finally feeling a breaking point. He always tried to touch without your permission. It was always possessive and demeaning, “We are not friends. We are not companions, and I will not be handled like-like a toy to be played with.”

“Why are you being like this? I’m only trying to help you!” His voice rose as he stepped toward you once again.

“Help me?” You stared up at him as your fist balled up, your voice low in a hushed tone, “You have never once tried to help me…you only want me because of what it will do for your status. Poor little Ravus…just a prince…not an oracle, not the heir to the throne…”

What happened next wasn’t so surprising, though it hurt none the less and the stars you were seeing made you dizzy. However, your delight out-weighed the sting in your check as you lifted your head seeing your cousin throwing Ravus up against the wall the shimmers of his warp disappearing behind him, “Touch my cousin again and see what happens?”

“Noct…” You resisted reaching up to touch your cheek. You didn’t want to give Ravus the satisfaction knowing you were in pain, “he’s not worth it.”

You heard running approaching as the trio caught up to their prince. Noctis stared at Ravus a moment longer before letting him go. Ravus readjusted himself as the others came to a halt, “Someone will hear about this…”

“Funny…I think it will backfire on you.” Noct glared at him, “Evidence points that you’re in the wrong here…”

“You weren’t here…you don’t know what was said…” Ravus threatened glancing over to you, “And you’re to proud to see unrest fall within these walls…”

You stared at him shaking your head before you spoke, “Ravus, I have complete authority of who may stay with in these walls. I asked Luna here, only if she felt comfortable leaving her country…I only have to be friends with Luna to ensure things continue between our country…do you see where you lay on the list of important people I care about? If you don’t, let me point it out to you. It’s exceedingly lower then Niflheim soldiers at the moment…”

Ravus growled and took a step toward you, “You need to learn your place in the world…”

The trio and Noct stepped between him and you, glaring daggers at him. You took a deep breath in, “I know my place Ravus…It’s time you learned yours. Now your welcome to stay here as long as you respect everyone and follow our laws. Is that understood?”

Gladio glared at him before he spoke, “Hey, she asked you a question?”

Ravus snarled before walking away. Noctis made a move to stop him but you caught him just in time shaking your head watching him walk away, “Thank you for that…it could’ve been much worse.”

“I wish you would let me teach him a lesson.” Noctis reached up looking at your face frowning as you winced away, “Come on…we need to get someone to look at that.”

“I’ll be alright…some ice and make up does wonders…” You told him forcing a smile before looking at them all, “What are you all doing here?”

“We came to visit you.” Ignis smiled a little despite the worry in his eyes. He held a basket up full of goodies, “We thought you might need a break.”

You looked at all of them feeling touched, “And I think I know the perfect spot to go…”

A couple hours later and a good lunch in your stomach, you smiled listening to Prompto as he took pictures from the crystal room’s balcony, “This is such an amazing view! You can practically see the whole city!”

“Don’t get to close to the edge…” Ignis chided a little before beginning to walk over to him.

“Stop moving…” Gladio growled at you.

“I don’t need help!” You snapped at him swiping the bag of ice he went and found, “You’re supposed to be pestering Noctis not me…”

“Yeah…well…old habits die hard.” He sighed sitting back on his feet looking over to Noctis and Prompto posing for a selfie, “Believe it or not…I miss you.”

“You do?” You looked surprised as you placed the ice against your cheek.

“Yeah…I didn’t have to worry about fan girls and the public so much.” He smirked at you before it turned into a sincere smile, “But really I just miss my friend.”

“Oh…” You reached over squeezing his arm. You had been neglecting everyone lately. You’d have to change that, “I’m always around if you need me…”

“I know…but just like when you were going to be queen…you always have something planned and going on.” He chuckled, “Don’t get me wrong…I’m happy to see you working again. You’re doing a great job.”

“Thank you…I’m actually hoping to get your help aga-” You stopped as you heard your name being called from the entryway. You looked over seeing Drautos running in. Your heart nearly stopped as you let the ice drop from your hand.

This was a moment you had thought about over and over. It played out two ways…one…was happy, the other, heart wrenching. Either way you had to know the answer to question you were about to ask…

“What’s happened?” You asked him as he stopped in front of you.

He stared down into your eyes before he smiled, “He’s home…they’re all home…”

Your eyes widened as you took off running everyone calling after you as you stepped into the elevator. You pressed the floor you needed making the door shut before anyone else could join you. You leaned against the back of the elevator as tears just started pooling down your cheeks.

You watched the numbers and as soon as the door pinged you rushed out past two soldiers. The yelped as you pushed by, you called back, “Sorry!”

“I…ma’am?” They started following you worry in their eyes, “Is something wrong?”

“No!” You smiled back at them, “Not at all…have a good day!”

You laughed a little as they both stopped looking at each other confused before you ducked into the locker room Nyx had taken you to so long ago. You skidded over to his locker quickly undoing the lock before pulling out clothes you had stashed there after he left.

If Drautos knew you’d been sneaking out once or twice a week you’d be a dead woman for sure…after today your secret was probably done for. It didn’t matter though…you needed to see him. You pulled on Nyx’s ball cap after you zipped up your sweater before shoving your other clothes inside shutting the locker.

You slowly stepped out making sure the coast was clear before heading toward the gate. You could feel the giddiness rising in you the closer you got, but it was quickly dashed when you saw Drautos standing there waiting with a car.

He rolled his eyes as he shook his head opening the car door, “Ma’am…”

You sighed looking at him before you got in, “Can you blame me?”

“Without a doubt, one hundred percent. I would lose two jobs, if anything happens to you.” He told you as you settled into the seat, he shut the door going to the driver’s side, “But for the record…I am excited too…”

You smiled at him as he drove you to the Refugee quarter, it still needed a better name. You wanted to wait for Nyx’s input on the matter. Drautos instructed you to keep the hat on and to stay close to him when he parked.

As you stepped out you could see a large crowd gathering. You looked at Drautos, “Is this normal?”

“I don’t know…I imagine everyone is excited to see everyone?” He told you as you both moved toward the crowd. Everyone was whispering. You glanced at Drautos again seeing his face fall a little as he peered over the crowd, “Oh no…”

You heard a loud wail as everyone bowed their head. Your head snapped back feeling your gut wrench at the noise. You recognized it…you experienced it…loss… You swallowed down your emotions whispering to Drautos, “Who?”

He looked down at you struggling with a well of emotions himself, “…Pelna…”

You shut your eyes bowing your head as you put a hand over you mouth to try and stifle the cry. He’d been so welcoming to you. So, kind, and compassionate. He’d answered all your questions and encouraged you when you needed it.

And Nyx…oh god Nyx…he’d loved him like a brother. Always spoke of how his progress was going and how much he enjoyed seeing Pelna advance. He was going to be a mess…

“What can I do?” You looked at Drautos once you composed yourself, “There has to be something…it’s why no one is doing anything, right?”

“…he needs…a sky burial…” Drautos shut his eyes speaking quietly, “It’s difficult to get in and out of the city…and we can’t burn the body here.”

“Let me handle it…” You told him taking out your phone, “Just tell me when and I’ll get it done…”

“Ma’am…” He put his hand over yours getting your attention.

“I have to do something…Everyone in this city has a right to practice how they wish…this just one more difference. I bury my family in a giant tomb outside the city walls…why should it be hard for your people to practice your beliefs?” Your eyes watered before he nodded slowly allowing you to step away.

It took you several minutes, but you managed to get the west gate open. You walked back over but couldn’t see Drautos anywhere. You frowned as someone looked over to your eyes widening a little. They tapped the next person’s shoulder and it suddenly became a ripple effect as everyone parted to let you through.

This isn’t what you expected but everyone seemed to be urging you forward. When you came to the center you saw a casket in the back of a truck. You paused staring at it for a moment before you saw Nyx standing a few paces away holding onto an older woman as Drautos consoled the man beside her.

You stood there unsure of what to do. You felt like you were intruding…you felt like you had no place here. Your eyes flicked back over to the coffin as a tear fell down your cheek. You looked around seeing all the men and women who had just returned.

All of them looked beaten and weary. Yet, they still stood waiting to bid their comrade a proper farewell. Finally, Drautos saw you waving you over, “Ma’am…This is Mr. Kahara…”

You looked at him seeing where Pelna got his kind eyes. You teared up before taking his outstretched hand, “Sir…I am so sorry for your loss…”

He nodded before letting go of your hand. You could see the pain in his face as he struggled to speak, “Pelna…he always spoke of how kind you were. Then we all got to experience it here in the ward…he died fighting for the future you’re building for us…Please don’t let him down.”

You felt a heavy weight fall into your stomach as he moved to pull his wife from Nyx’s arms. You looked over to him as he let go. His face was blank as he turned to Drautos, “Where do we go?”

Drautos looked to you for the answer. You swallowed before you answered, “The west gate…I figured the cliffs you took me to…I’m sorry if…”

“That’ll be fine…” Nyx moved away from you as he crawled into the back of the truck with the casket putting a hand on it.

“Captain…” You whispered watching Nyx.

“He’ll be alright in time. He was close with Pelna…” Drautos put a hand on your shoulder, “Will you walk with us?”

“Of course…” You nodded as everyone proceeded to follow the truck. The walk was long, but every soldier followed behind it. You hung your head a little as you listened to them start to sing a song. A lament of some kind.

It spoke of traveling far away from home, never turning around, never making any plans. There would be a place at the end of the road where all would be good. Home was with you and good enough, for tomorrow was never guaranteed.

You cried…you cried hard and silently soaking in their pain. Knowing it all to well as Nyx sang those final words before lighting the body on fire with his hand, “This is not a farewell…just a goodbye…”

Drautos asked if you wanted to return with everyone at some point and you couldn’t pull yourself away. The song haunted you, and the way Nyx had just looked past you…you were worried. Drautos sighed understanding remaining with you as well.

Finally, when the embers began to fade away you watched Nyx reach in pouring a bit of the ash into a bag. Every soldier followed suit before turning and heading back to the city, until Nyx was left alone at the pyre.

Drautos stepped away from you walking up to him. They spoke quietly for a long time before they both turned walking back to you.

Nyx stared at you for a moment before he spoke, “I…”

You shook your head reaching out taking his hand in yours, “I’m so sorry…”

He sniffed as he struggled for a moment before he pulled you to him. He hugged you tightly as he started to shake in your arms…soon sobs followed as he buried his face into your neck. You shut your eyes letting your tears fall silently as you rubbed his back in soothing circles.

After some time, he pulled away looking down at you. His eyes were red and face puffy as he spoke, “Thank you…for being here…”

“Of course…” You nodded a little watching him taking in a deep breath, “I’ll do whatever I can.”

“Let’s get you home to rest.” Drautos put a hand on his shoulder as he started for the truck everyone left behind.

“Right…” Nyx whispered as he started to take a few steps before he began to collapse.

“Titus!’ You shouted catching him crumbling under his weight as you fell to the ground, “Nyx…Nyx! Open your eyes…Nyx please…”

_“Please…please don’t leave me…”_

Nyx’s eyes opened looking at an unfamiliar view. He was supposed to be in a tent…wait…no…that’s wrong…where was he? He sat up grunting a little bit as he threw his feet of the side of the bed he was in. He looked at his wrapped arm before feeling his ribs, also wrapped.

He knew he was hurt he, he just had better things to deal with then medical attention. He looked around seeing clean walls of a bedroom. He stood up slowly as the door opened letting Drautos inside. His mentor gave him a relieved smile, “Oh good…you can walk…”

“Where are we?” Nyx frowned a little.

“Your place.” Drautos told him with a small smile, “Wanted to give you the grand tour the right way, but…situation changed that…”

“M-my place?” Nyx stared at him as everything started to catch up to him, “Right…right…the construction…”

“Far from your mind, I know.” Drautos nodded before sighing, “Kinda like the three broken rips and fractured arm…”

“I had more important things to worry about.” Nyx glared at him a little watching him raise his hands surrendering.

“I know…all the same…you need your rest now.” Drautos told him sighing, “Though you should probably show Y/N, that you’re alright first…”

“She’s here?” Nyx felt a bit of panic fall over him.

“Yeah, she’s sleeping on your couch right now. She didn’t want to leave without knowing you were alright.” Drautos told him before nodding at him to follow.

Nyx carefully hobbled his way down the small hallway passing a kitchenette that led to a small living area. He leaned against the wall when he saw you curled up on the couch sleeping. He made a face finally seeing the bruise on your face, “What happened to her?”

Drautos took in a deep breath, “Apparently there was an altercation…I didn’t have time to press her or anyone for information. When she found out you were back, she rushed to see you…”

Nyx shook his head as he spoke quietly, “She shouldn’t worry about me.”

“But she does…and you’re lucky for it. Just be thankful…” Drautos told him as he moved to the front door, “I’ll be downstairs waiting for her in the car…take your time.”

Nyx waited for him to leave before he walked over taking a seat on the arm of the couch. He watched you for moment taking in deep restful breaths. You had tear stains on your face probably caused by him. He didn’t deserve you, yet here you were…and astrals above he was grateful.

Carefully he reached down pushing your hair behind your ear. In a fluid motion he gently traced your face coaxing you awake slowly. He smiled when your beautiful eyes opened looking up to him as he whispered, “Hi…”

“Hi…” You repeated back to him before reaching up catching his hand as you sat up. You placed it on your face leaning into his touch.

He choked up shaking his head, “I’m sorry…”

“No, Nyx…you don’t have to explain…” You interrupted him, “I can’t…even fathom…”

“You’re too understanding…” He moved off the arm sitting next to you letting his forehead rest against yours as his other hand came up to your face. He wished it wasn’t wrapped, he wanted to feel your skin when he touched you, “It’s okay to be mad at me…I am…”

“I’m not…I’m worried, but I’m not mad…” You shook your head staring into his eyes, “I just…just tell me what you need…”

He shut his eyes before he kissed your forehead pulling you into his chest. He tensed when you fell against his rips, but the pain subsided and he relaxed feeling you against him, “You…I just need you.”

“I can do that.” He could hear the smile in your voice. No doubt that it was small and worried.

He sat there with his eyes shut just feeling you pressed against him. He allowed the weight to push him far away from the thoughts he’d been thinking since packing up from the front. He knew he’d have to deal with them eventually, but for now he just wanted to just be with you.

He took in several breaths until his breathing began to match yours. Your rhythmic rising and falling washing over him like peace.

“Nyx?” He heard you speak quietly. He gave you a squeeze and a soft ‘hm’ to tell you he heard you, “…never mind…”

He cracked his eyes open seeing you staring up at him. It took him by surprise actually, most women just curled up in his embrace, but of course you weren’t most women, “What is it?”

“I’m…” You seemed to be a little bit hesitant to say what you wanted to say, “I’m…happy you’re here…”

He felt his nose tickle understanding then you were trying to be sensitive, “…thank you…I’m happy to…I’m happy to be near you…”

You frowned a little before nodding a little, “You should be laying down…you’re pretty banged up.”

“I am…laying down…sorta…” He smiled a little holding you tightly to make sure you didn’t move reaching up to your cheek frowning, “I’m more concerned about this honestly…”

You sighed leaning into his touch, “It was a misunderstanding between a guest at the Citadel…”

“I hope you responded in kind.” He felt his brow come together.

“Noctis did actually…followed up by his posse…and political threats.” You smirked a little, “Spoiled petty princes don’t scare me.”

“Hey, I resemble that remark…” He smiled as you chuckled a little.

“That’s a lie… You’re a spoiled petty king.” You smiled at him as you leaned up toward him.

[Originally posted by annaoi](https://tmblr.co/ZLLVxx2OIfBNF)

His eyes shut as your lips met his. Damn…damn this felt good and it was just a kiss. His arms wrapped around your waist drawing you closer to him as he slipped his arms behind your legs. In one smooth motion he scooped you up laying you back against the couch as he parted looking down your face.

His eyes flicked down to the small chain you wore around your neck, the bead from his hair on it. His picked it up gently before he whispered, “You still have it…”

“Of course…it kept you near me…” You stared up into his eyes as smiling at him before reaching up taking his face in your hands whispering, “I missed you…so much…everyday was…”

He didn’t want to hear it. He lived it while he was away, dreaming of you night after night. Talking with Titus, asking after you…he missed you desperately. His lips locked with yours craving the same exhilaration he’d felt moments ago.

He found it letting his hands settle on your hips, slowly drifting them up. He felt you shiver as his thumbs grazed the skin under the sweater you were wearing. Your fingers laced into his hair tugging gently sending small electric sensations down the back of his neck.

You both froze as an obnoxious ringtone sounded off. He watched you reach into your pocket pulling out your phone as he licked his lips trying to calm down. Your face became serious as you started to sit up.

He helped you slightly as you answered, “Uncle?”

Nyx waited keeping quiet as your hand wiped over your face. You nodded slowly, “I understand…no…I will…attempt to provide him something to…”

You were cut off and your face looked shocked. Nyx felt every nerve in his body go on high alert as you stood up, “I will not…No I refuse…because he attacked me after…No. No! What I do with my time is just that…mine! I will not waste it on some insolent little prick who thinks he can get ahead by bedding me…”

“Fine, I’ll come see you now.” You spat out angrily , “I won’t be bullied…”

Nyx stood up as you listened to the other end. He knew who this ‘prick’ was now, and he didn’t like what he was hearing. Something would have to be done.

“You can’t…you can’t be serious…” You spoke quietly looking up to Nyx horrified, “I won’t do it.”

You listened for a moment longer before the call ended. Nyx frowned having a suspicion of what was going on, “I won’t let him take you from me…”

“Nyx…” You teared up as he pulled you into a tight hug, “why can’t we just be left alone?”

“Don’t worry…” He kissed your forehead as he rubbed your shoulders, “I’ll take care of it…”


	16. All Is Revealed...

[Originally posted by bleucommelhiver](https://tmblr.co/ZDJcZd2Nb_Ave)

Nyx looked at his reflection in the Citadel window. It had been a long time since he’d worn anything traditional. It felt odd, and yet comforting. When he spoke to Doris about seeing if someone had something for him to borrow, she smiled at him and made a call.

He was always amazed at his people. Every single one of them respected his decision to remain hidden away from Insomnia’s political stage. Yet, at the drop of the hat…they pulled out the works to make him presentable. Doris may have only been the cook for the royal family, but she knew the tailors, the farmers, and everything else.

So, when Lila’s mother Analise came forward with a beautifully embroidered ­achkan jacket it wasn’t entirely a surprise. However, the detailing in it nearly brought him to tears. He could tell they had been working on this for a long time.

_“I will wear this proudly.” He told her tracing over the breast area where his family crest was._

_“It was our honor to make it for you.” Analise bowed her head, little Lila quickly following suit to match her elders around her, “We hope it brings you wisdom…it was your mother’s intention to have this be your coronation garb.”_

_“You…you kept it this entire time?” Nyx looked at as she nodded before looking at all of them, “All of you…you didn’t need to do this…there are more important things…”_

_“Of course, we did.” Doris stepped over to him touching his arm gently with a smile as she looked at everyone else, “For hearth and home child…when home is no longer a building over your head…it’s in those around you. It’s in the traditions you carry forward. I know Selena at least taught you that…”_

His mother did, and he was happy to be reminded of it. The last few months he’d forgotten it…the last few weeks he’d been reminded of how much he needed to hold onto it. So, in his time away from guarding a former princess he’d been working on a strategy to change everything.

You had helped him with so much and his people were better for it. Still it wasn’t enough to change everything. It was time for him to come forward…and so he waited to be summoned. Drautos had set up an appointment with King Regis under the guise of needing to speak about some change in leadership in the Refugee Ward. Not entirely a lie…

His head lifted when heard footsteps approaching him in the hall. His eyes widened slightly before he bowed, “Your grace…”

“Please…” The soft frail voice of Lady…no…Queen Lunafreya spoke over him, “be at ease. It isn’t necessary…I’m a person of the people…”

“Of course.” He straightened up looking at her. Still wearing her mourning band, he frowned a little, “Let me express how sorry I am for your loss…losing your parents…it’s not easy.”

She looked up at him a little surprised, “Thank you…you’re one of the few people I believe when they say that.”

“I know the feeling personally.” He smiled sadly taking in a deep breath, “It’s a gap that takes a long time to fill again.”

“But it does…fill again?” She asked him quietly.

He looked out the window and gave a small smile when he saw you entering the green house below. Your image was distorted by the windows, but he could tell you were filling up your watering cans about to make your rounds, “Yes…yes it does.”

“Forgive me. I’ve become rude in my grief…” Luna smiled at him a little as she looked out the window before looking back to him, “I recognize you. You were Y/N’s guard the last time I was here…but I don’t know your name.”

“Nyx Ulric, your majesty.” He bowed slightly again before looking at her, “And I am still her personal guard.”

“Looking from afar today?” She smirked as he blushed, “Or something else?”

“Something else. I’ve just returned from the front a few weeks ago…I have an appointment with the king.” Nyx told her quietly.

“I see.” She nodded slowly, “I’m glad to hear he’s still receiving people.”

Nyx could hear an underlying tone of distress, “Ma’am, is everything alright?”

The sharp intake of breath was clearly visible as she attempted to relax her shoulders, “It’s hard to sit by when your country is on fire. As Oracle…I’m supposed to represent peace and help anyone…no matter what…but as Queen of Tenebrae…I desire see results and my home restored to order and it just feels like I am the only one worried about it…”

“Not taking your calls?” He smirked a little trying to lighten the mood a little. It worked, she laughed a little, “Listen…I am the last person who should be saying anything…but in King Regis’ defense, this last year he’s become king, taken over a world he was only supposed to have a hand in. He’s doing the best he can with what he was trained for, which is to council people, not lead. Just give him a little time.”

“But he can see a solider immediately?” She snapped back before grimacing, “I’m sorry, that’s not fair…”

“It’s alright. You’re angry, you should be. I appreciate that you at least recognize that it’s not my fault.” He smiled a little before he saw Drautos behind her beckoning for him to follow him, “You’ll have to excuse me…”

“Of course, good luck.” Luna hugged herself as he stepped around her.

Nyx paused before holding up a finger to Drautos and turning around to the retreating queen, “Your majesty…”

She turned to him as he bowed again before standing straight and proud, “Yes?”

“I just want you to know…when I am able…I will give you whatever aide I can.” Nyx watched her eyes widen with confusion before they began to brim with tears, “I promise.”

He bowed once more leaving her in the hall approaching Drautos who was giving him a quizzical look, “What was that about?”

“Hopefully forming a bridge for the future.” Nyx told him as they turned the corner walking straight for the king’s office.

“So, you’re serious about this…” Drautos stopped in hall as Nyx passed him, “You’re going to expose yourself to Regis?”

Nyx stopped and looked at him before nodding, “I am. It’s time. We need a real voice. Y/N has done so much, but it’s time to stop sitting by and only scraping by. If we’re going to fight the wars for Lucis…then we need feel safe here. We need the same rights.”

Drautos cleared his throat before wiping a hand over his face, “As you command sir…”

“Aww…buddy…” Nyx smirked stepping toward him, “Never thought I’d grow up, did you?”

“Don’t ruin this…” He growled at him as he began walking again. He slowed just before the door as he spoke slowly, “I never doubted you, Nyx. You have so much of your father in you, there was no way you’d not become the man we all know you are. I’m just happy to see you embracing it.”

Nyx stared at him for a moment before looking away licking his lips, “I miss him…and mom…and Lena…”

Drautos frowned reaching over to touch his arm firmly, “You are making them proud. I know it doesn’t feel like it matters…and it doesn’t stop the ache…but you are.”

Nyx nodded clearing his throat before adjusting his clothes, “How do I look?”

“Like a king.” Drautos smiled before knocking on the door. They both heard Regis on the other side calling them to entering. Drautos took the lead, “Thank you for seeing us today your majesty.”

“Of course. My niece put a lot of effort in solidifying your people here…” Regis spoke as he finished some paperwork not looking up as Drautos shut the door, “it would be negligent of me not see her hard work remain.”

“I’m happy to hear you say that.” Nyx spoke watching Regis’ hand stop. Slowly his eyes rose to meet Nyx’s, “I want the same thing.”

“Ulric…” Regis stared at him for a moment longer before returning to the paperwork. He finished the last sentence before setting his pen down, “Your leave isn’t up yet and you’re already looking to add additional duties to your roster?”

“It’s a bit more complicated than that, sir. May I sit?” Nyx waved his hand to the chair in front of the desk.

“Of course.” Regis smiled at him as he leaned back waiting. After a moment he took a deep breath, “I’m feeling a bit of uneasiness in here…”

“Titus…” Nyx took in a breath, “Could you give us a moment?”

“Yes sir, of course.” Nyx looked back at Regis seeing his eyes narrow as Drautos excused himself.

“Hm…” Regis titled his head a little, “I sense that this is a heavier conversation then just helping to manage your people’s affairs.”

“Not really…” Nyx looked down smiling a little, “Sorry…Uh…I’m a bit out of practice…Uh…I need to apologize to you, to start.”

Regis’ eyes widened slightly before he nodded slowly, “Go on…”

“I…came here from Galahd…and became a soldier. Someone who could just blend into the crowd and fade away in a busy metropolis.” Nyx raised his eyes looking at him feeling his chest tighten with nerves, “But I’m not a soldier…I-I’m uh a leader…”

Regis let out a soft sigh letting his shoulders slump a little before he stood up moving around the desk taking a seat in the empty chair next to Nyx. Before he spoke, he reached over touching Nyx’s shoulder gently, “I know exactly who you are, Nyx Ulric.”

Nyx felt his eyes widen as he stared into Regis’ eyes, “No…I don’t think you do.”

Regis smiled as he spoke softly with a great deal of care, “You have your mother’s eyes…but I think she was right…your carry yourself differently. She said it was like your father, Anders. She had the most loving and heartbreaking look on her face as we watched walk toward the city with your guards.”

“You…you met my mother?” Nyx felt everything he had been preparing for just shatter around him.

“I did.” Regis moved his hand taking a deep breath, “I couldn’t let my brother head to a sovereign nation by himself, could I?”

“No…I…suppose not…” Nyx looked away from him shaking his head, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Regis shut his eyes hanging his head, “Six months before you walked into my city…I had lost my brother and his wife. Two beautiful souls taken from us too soon, and I was left to care for my niece. She was broken and her recovery would take long time.”

“Then I saw you come before me. Kneeling to pledge you service to my kingdom…also broken…having lost not just your country…but your family. I could relate in your pain a little. I could understand wanting anonymity. People need time to grieve and heal…perhaps that’s what you were doing…” Regis looked at him with a pained expression, “If it was your intention to keep yourself safe, I didn’t want to expose you. Or if it was your intention to leave your city behind…who was I to stop you?”

“So instead I made sure to keep an eye on you myself. It was the least I could do to honor your mother…” Regis sighed a little, “Now I feel it’s my turn to apologize. I’m so sorry I didn’t see how the orders were handed out…”

Nyx swallowed before he nodded, “That’s why I’m coming forward…that can’t happen again. We can’t keep living like we’re second class citizens…worse…like we’re nothing but cannon fodder…”

Regis sighed again putting his hands over his face before lacing his fingers together looking at Nyx, “I wish to grant you everything…I do…”

Nyx frowned seeing the conflict racing in Regis’ eyes, “But?”

“There are reasons why I cannot move…I am trying to set everything right but doing so puts Y/N at great risk…” Regis frowned staring at him, “She’s not ready for what I have planned.”

Nyx felt his fists clenched, “Part of your plan marrying her off to the Prince of Tenebrae?”

“I assure you that is not happening…” Regis leaned back exasperated, “No, it was suggested…I have no intention of making her marry anyone she doesn’t choose, but as I said…plans are in motion…that is…a ruse I’m using to busy a few parties.”

“You should have told her that. She’s…”

“I know.” Regis frowned as he spoke firmly, “But I need her anger to be real…I need everyone to be distracted by the prospect of her getting out of the way.”

Then it dawned on him what Regis was doing as he sat back in the chair. He was trying to put you back on the throne, “What do you need from me?”

Regis stood up moving back behind his desk, “Well your majesty…I need you to play along…let’s discuss how we’re going to help one another.”

A few hours later he was walking with his arms behind his back a pensive look on his face. He wasn’t expecting today to go how it did, and yet…there was a plan made and he knew more than before…much more.

He stepped up to your new office knocking on the door and waited. He smiled when heard your voice calling to enter. Cracking the door, he stuck his head in only, “Can I steal you away?”

You looked up face brightening with a smile when he entered, “Nyx! What are you doing here?”

“I had some business to take care of…thought I’d drop in.” He shut the door behind himself as you stood up, “That okay?”

“Of course…” You walked over to him looking him up and down making him smirk a little, “You look…”

“Good, right?” He spoke confidently tugging at his jacket.

“Very.” You stopped in front of him smiling as your eyes twinkled.

He chuckled a little feeling his ears get hot, “Yeah…uh…”

“Bashful?” You asked him sliding your arms around his waist which surprised him. You used to be very reserved before he left. Had distance made the heart grow fonder?

“Uh…maybe a little. Used of just being a grunt.” He smiled before holding you in his arms, “How much longer do you have to work?”

“I’m not working on anything important…really I’ve been trying to avoid councilmembers all day…” You sighed a little, “They’re not letting up…”

Nyx nodded slowly wishing he could tell you everything was eventually going to work out fine. That the marriage proposal was all a lie, “…then…let’s get out of here…”

You tilted your head a little, “I can’t just leave, and you know that…”

“Yes, I do.” He smiled a little before nudging your nose with his, “But I’m pretty Titus will do anything for me today. So…grab a coat…walk me home.”

“How can I refuse a well-dressed man?” You giggled walking back around your desk, “What were you doing here anyway? What business couldn’t wait until next week?”

“Hm…let’s talk about that later.” He smiled at you raising his hands up when you looked worried, “Don’t worry, everything is fine. Better then fine.”

“If you say so…” You locked everything up checking it twice before grabbing your coat and a hat that he recognized as his, but that wasn’t what bothered him.

“Everything alright?” He asked as you walked back to him, “That’s a lot of locked drawers.”

“Uh…been a bit paranoid lately…I just…” You looked at your desk as put pulled on the jacket, “I’ve felt as if things have been moved lately…I just want to be sure nothing goes missing.”

“I can have the crew come through and set up some security.” He frowned looking around the room already seeing were the cameras could be installed.

“I can’t do that…Some things are so sensitive I can’t risk it.” You smiled at him tugging on the hat, “I appreciate you trying though.”

“Just let me know if I can do something. I’m here to make your life easier and safer.” He opened the door for you.

“You know I will.” You stepped out and he led you through the halls as you chit chatted with one another.

“Y/N…” He watched your hair practically stand on end as you both rounded a corner hearing the familiar tones of a foreign prince, “You said you were busy…”

“I am.” You kept walking as Nyx glanced back looking at Ravus. He felt his jaw clench as he turned away.

“Doing what? We need to discuss…”

“I’m sorry I’m busy…I’m needed outside the Citadel.” You kept going as he approached you both from behind him, “Another time.”

“Y/N!” Ravus reached forward to grab you but was intercepted by a firm grip crushing his wrist. He glared at Nyx as he was forced back.

“Do not…lay a hand on her, without her permission.” Nyx practically growled at him his eyes holding an icy glare.

“You will lose your job for this…” Ravus spat at him, “I’ll make sure of it.”

Nyx shrugged letting him go watching his rub his wrist like a wounded dog, “I’m not on the clock…Ma’am, we need to go, or we’ll be late…”

You looked up at him as he ushered you into the stairwell that would lead them out only hearing Ravus throwing a mild tantrum. Neither of you spoke as he ushered them out past the guards walking toward the street. He pulled out his phone tell Drautos what was going on and left it that.

You both remained silent as they walked through the city. He felt miles apart from you, despite being right next to you. He hated that you both had to keep your distance still…right now more then ever he wanted to comfort you and be comforted…

“Nyx…” He was brought out of his thoughts as you whispered to him reaching out squeezing his hand, “what was that back there?”

He swallowed before he forced a smile taking his hand away, “It’s…I just didn’t…He shouldn’t have tried to grab you…”

“And we knew that was a problem already…you didn’t need to almost break his wrist, that could have gotten you into a lot of trouble.” You chided him making a face that for some reason frustrated him, “Nyx, what’s really going?”

“I don’t…I don’t wanna talk about this right now…” He started walking again.

You followed behind him as he started undoing his jacket. Today was just beginning to be too much. He wasn’t sure if he could keep things from you, and now everything was beginning to boil up. He was losing control…

“Nyx!” You reached out grabbing his arm getting him to look at you.

“Nothing’s is…” He started to say shutting his eyes.

“Something is! So, what is it?” You sniped back quickly as worried filled your delicate eyes, “Nyx…this isn’t…”

“I want to marry you!” He shouted throwing his hands out getting you to stop as he went on, “I want to marry you…not him…and I want to hold you in front of everyone and I want to kiss you whenever I want!”

He let out a heavy sigh turning from you for a moment feeling embarrassment rise to his cheeks before he turned back speaking softly, “I want…you…I want to grow old with you, have kids, the whole thing…and seeing him just push around like a thing and not a person…”

He looked down to his feet and kept his gaze down until you spoke. Your voice was crystal clear, “Okay…yes.”

His eyes snapped up meeting your face. Your smile was shining brightly in your eyes. He cleared his throat, “I…I wasn’t actually…asking…”

“Okay…” You smirked a little as you walked past him, “Guess now you know the answer when you do.”

How you continued to surprise him was truly incredible, and he loved it…He loved you…and yet he hadn’t told you yet. He should fix that.

He took a few long strides to catch up to you. Glancing over he could see the rose color on your cheeks as you smiled. He smiled looking forward, “I love you.”

He looked back when you looked at him. He didn’t think your smile could get bigger…he was glad to be proven wrong, “I love you too, Nyx.”

There it was. A promise. A deal sealed to always return home at night. To make it back from every trip. Loving you was simply like coming home…and like any good Galahdian…he’d do anything for hearth and home.


End file.
